Miraculous Ladybug meets Winx Club
by Fire and fairy dust
Summary: "Our magic and theirs have never interacted face to face before, but the ancient scriptures have prophesised that our magic will finally meet. We cannot ignore this sign." Marinette saves the world as Ladybug, but what happens when she meets Bloom, a fairy from another realm? Please read; mostly based on Ladybug, with few Winx references, but continues with the Miraculous plot.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mainly based on the Miraculous plot, but with a few Winx Club references. Please keep reading even if you don't understand the Winx parts, because I promise everything will make sense when both worlds merge.**

 **Also, this is my first fanfiction so please be kind with reviews! :D**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Bloom

The sun was setting; there were long shadows, created by the silhouette of tall buildings and in the distance, there were pyramids, golden and bright. I shivered, even though the night was warm.

Despite the fact all seemed peaceful and calm, I knew the time had finally come to seek out another type of magic, another dimension that only Faragonda, Daphne, Sky and I knew about. I hated the fact I had to hide this from my friends, my pillars of strength, who were there for me all my life but Daphne told me to keep it a secret for now: I could tell them before I left for the mission.

Also, it didn't help that after seeing Selina, my thoughts were even more confused.

After what happened today in Alexandria, our quest to lock the Legendarium became even more urgent, and I hated the idea that it would have to go on without me, for some time. My heart fluttered- what new challenges would I face? Would I make it back in time to complete our Quest? What would my friends say?

I sighed. I knew I was overthinking everything. The Winx and I trusted each other completely. Daphne said she would tell me all the details required, tonight, and Sky would meet me, and help me along the way. Selina… well, I would have to think about that later. My Bloomix powers would help me return back to the Winx on the route to China, our next clue to finding Eldora, the fairy godmother. Everything would be alright.

At least, I hoped so.

* * *

Marinette

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school again!" Sabine called.

I groaned. Turning over on my side I looked at the time.

"8:35!" I shrieked, "I have only 10 minutes to get dressed, eat breakfast, do my hair, and run to school before class starts! Oh no, Tikki, what am I going to do?"

My little red kwami sighed. "Marinette, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't doodling and sketching Adrien all last night."

At the sound of my crush my cheeks blushed but I had no time to think about Adrien, or his beautiful hair, or the way he smiles…

"MARINETTE! You only have 5 minutes!" Sabine called again, an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Gaah!" I scrambled out of my covers, and dashed into the bathroom. Tikki did my hair while I fervently brushed my teeth and pulled my clothes on. Running down the stairs, I grabbed a croissant, kissed both my parents on the cheeks and made a break to the school, almost hitting the door on the way out. Making my way up the stairs and into the school I looked at the large clock in the corridor.

8:44 am.

One minute.

'Come on Ladybug, you've got this,' I thought to myself as I jumped up the stairs, two at a time and dashed into the classroom, just as Ms Bustier was calling out the register.

"Ah, there you are Marinette," she called, not noticing my heavy panting or flushed face.

"I'm here!" I called out, and then slumped onto the table, croissant still in my hand.

Alya just laughed silently.

"What?" I asked, disgruntled. I took a nibble of the croissant under the table and started taking out all my things for today's lesson.

"Girl, you have got to learn to wake up in the morning. I swear you never leave the house until its five minutes 'till roll call. If anyone didn't know any better, they would have guessed you lead a double life or something, out all night."

I giggled nervously but inside my heart flickered at her statement. Sometimes, Alya was too perceptive for her own good, and without knowing, she had guessed my entire existence without even trying. How ironic, considering she'd been searching for Ladybug's identity for months now.

"What? Me? No, I'm not that type. Besides, you know I spend most of time just sketching out new designs, making clothes and-"

"-daydreaming about Mr. handsome over there?" Alya whispered, a little smirk on her face.

Instead of coming up with a smart retort, I just gazed dreamily to look at Adrien's head, in front of my desk.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" I asked, locked inside my fantasy-world that was Adrien.

Alya just sighed again, but she too had a little smile on her face.

* * *

Bloom

I sat down on the sand, just a little far away from our camp, that we had set up for the night. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha were all sleeping soundly, as well as the students in their own tent. The wind rustled my hair as I waited for Daphne to arrive.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bright, glowing object. I turned, and saw it was a beautiful butterfly, dancing in the bushes and trees. Intrigued, I stood up and followed it, as it danced and hovered in the air. Running, I arrived at a clearing and saw a blue, serene lake surrounded by different plantations and foliage. The butterfly circled once and disappeared into a shower of sparks.

I smiled. "Hello Daphne. I had wondered where you went, when we were setting up camp for the night."

Her laugh twinkled in the clear night and my heart constricted with love for my sister. I was so fortunate to have her with me, after so many years when she was trapped in a disembodied spirit. She sat at the edge of the lake, her blond hair flowing in the gentle breeze. I ran to her, and hugged her tight.

"Little sister," she whispered, "I can feel you're worried about what I said to you earlier. Please, don't be. All I need you to do is investigate the different type of magic that is happening over in Paris. Faragonda and I know there is not a threat, but a chance to learn more about the magic dimension. You have nothing to fear."

"I know," I whispered into her hair, "but what if there is a threat we don't know about? And how come we've never come across this type of magic before?"

She did not answer immediately. "Our magic and theirs have never interacted face to face before," she said slowly, "however, the magic archive and I have known that it has existed, just as how we know that the Dragon Flame has created the magic dimension. The magic that exists in Paris has always existed, just like ours."

At this, I looked up to Daphne, shocked. "Has it always stayed in Paris, then?" I asked, curious.

"No. Over time, when there has been a need to overcome evil have these powerful artefacts been stimulated."

I frowned. "Then how come we never saw these in action when we fought the Trix, or Valtor? Surely then these artefacts would have been triggered, to help us."

Daphne smiled at me. "Was it really necessary, at that time? When the magic dimension already had six powerful fairies, were these stones really needed to save us?"

"Wait," I backtracked, "stones?"

"Yes. There are stones that are known as the Miraculouses, at least that's what we know so far. They each turn the beholder into superheroes of a specific animal that help them using their own, individual powers. But Faragonda and I don't know what these powers are like exactly, so we need to find out more. Not to mention the fact that the ancient scriptures have prophesised that our magic will finally meet, and we cannot ignore this sign."

Daphne turned to me, looking deeply into my eyes. "That's why I need you, Bloom. You are the strongest fairy I know, and you think with your heart as well as your mind. Not only does this mission require strength, it requires empathy. I believe you can do this."

She held my hands lightly in hers. "You know I would go with you, but it would seem suspicious for a teacher to leave her students in the middle of a school trip. It wouldn't be a good impression on Alfea, for a start, and someone has to take care of the Winx when you're off to Paris."

"That's true," I chuckled, "make sure they don't worry too much, okay?"

"Of course."

We sat in the night, a cool breeze ruffling our hair and clothes.

"Daphne," I asked, "Will I make it back in time for our quest? How will I know where to find these beholders of the Miraculouses? How do I convince them that I'm not a threat: that I'm here to help?"

In the distance, birds twittered softly and trees rustled, illuminated by the stars in the night sky.

"Follow your heart."

* * *

 **Just a few small notes.**

 **Alexandria is in Egypt. The Winx are on a mission and Bloom leaves during this period. Sky is Bloom's boyfriend, Daphne is her sister and Faragonda her headmistress.**

 **There will be more Marinette soon, as well as Adrien!**

 **Thank you for reading and please continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette

"Whew, that was tiring, wasn't it Tikki?" I asked my kwami, after fighting a supervillain, who called himself the Gamer. Actually, it was my friend Max, who was akumatized, but Chat Noir and I managed to save him. "Defeating The Gamer and then winning the Tournament with Max- wow! What a day!" I exclaimed.

"I agree Marinette," Tikki spoke, in her cute little voice, "you and I both deserve a good rest."

Climbing up the stairs onto my balcony, I looked into the sunset. The colours looked beautiful as they were reflected onto the Eiffel Tower and the buildings that surrounded it. I smiled; to protect a place as beautiful as Paris was truly an amazing experience. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do to protect my beloved city.

"You're thinking about saving Paris, aren't you Marinette?" Tikki asked me, knowingly. I nodded. "Paris is lucky to have a superheroine like you, Marinette," my kwami complimented, "just see how beautiful Paris is with your-"

All of a sudden, I felt a shockwave pass through me. It wasn't like an earthquake or anything I've felt before; it was like a wave of pure energy just passed by me. It wasn't painful, but it was warm, strong and very, very powerful.

"Tikki, did you feel that?" I asked, unsure of whether it required Ladybug to interfere or not.

"Yes, I did Marinette" she replied softly, and I looked at my little guardian: her expression was one a wise person may have when recalling or understanding a faint memory.

"You know what caused it, didn't you," I asked her.

She did not reply at first. "Marinette, when the time comes, you will understand who or what caused that energy wave tonight. To be honest, I myself don't fully know what it was but I do know that we shall both find out, very soon."

From her words, I realised that Tikki, as old and wise as she was, had never encountered such a power before. If she didn't know what to expect, then how would I? Was it something to be afraid of? Was there another threat besides Hawkmoth in Paris?

Looking at my furrowed expression, Tikki smiled at me. "Don't worry, Marinette. I know one thing for certain- this power is not something we should be afraid of. Didn't you feel it? It was a wave of pure, positive magic. Powerful, yes, but not a threat."

I smiled at her. "You always know what I'm thinking, don't you Tikki?" I asked fondly.

She laughed, a little twinkling sound. "Come on, it's time to go to sleep now. Don't forget, you've got a quiz tomorrow."

As realization struck me and appeared on my facial features, Tikki laughed once more, as I ran down the steps to quickly prepare for another day at school.

* * *

Bloom

"I promise Winx, I'll be back soon, I have to go on this mission Daphne's set me." I finished telling the Winx about the mission; they deserved to know that at least.

"But Bloom," Stella whined, "you know we need you! What if on the way to China, there's another attack- we have to use our convergence magic and we need you for that! It works best if we're all together! And besides," Stella's voice dropped, "it's no fun travelling the world without you."

I hugged my best friend. "Stella, I promise I'll be there when you guys get to China. I know how important this quest is and I'm not leaving you. But Daphne knows that this is something I have to do, for all of us."

Flora walked up to me, and held my hands. "Bloom," she said softly, "some of us can go with you. You know that we can help you, right sweetie?"

"Of course Flora," I smiled, "my best friends are the guardian fairies of their realms. That's why I need all of you to protect the students here and continue with the quest until I return. All of you have to be ready if Alfea needs you."

"Are you sure about this Bloom?" Musa asked me, her face concerned.

"You know we trust you, but shouldn't one of us at least come with you?" Tecna asked.

Aisha walked over and put one hand on my shoulder. "I know you're strong but Tecna's right- can't one of us go too?"

I put a hand over Aisha's. "Guys, I won't be alone. Sky's going to meet me in Paris."

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"Come on, as if he can protect you more than we can," Aisha muttered.

"Well, he is a Specialist," Flora commented, with a slight smile.

"Alright," Stella declared, "we're letting this go for now missy. But you better be true to your word otherwise I will NOT hesitate to fly over there and bring you back, with force if necessary," she threatened, wagging a finger at me.

I laughed and hugged all of my best friends once more. I walked over to Daphne, who was watching us with adoration.

"Take care of them for me, alright?" I pleaded, hugging her. She nodded, and as I let go of her, I saw fierce pride in her eyes.

"Time to transform," I declared, "Winx, Bloomix!"

As I felt the familiar thrum of wings on my back I flew up into the sky and into a portal that would take me to Paris, and to a new type of magic.

* * *

Coming out onto the other end of the portal, I saw a very familiar monument, one I had seen in pictures many times. Faragonda once told me that the Eiffel Tower holds the key to the magic of Paris, and now, I think I know what she implied.

I flew at a high altitude, unwilling to attract attention. As I looked down at the city below me, I saw two figures, one red and one black dashing across the rooftops. Surprised, I stopped but by the time I looked again, they had gone. Although I felt a nagging feeling inside, I pushed it down: I had to meet Sky.

Zooming past the beautiful city, I saw the top of the Eiffel Tower. I smiled to myself, as this was a typical destination choice that Sky had chosen, when we had decided a few nights ago, where to meet. I flew towards it and sat on the little flat plane beside the pointy tip.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

I turned around to see my favourite Specialist in the world. "It's nice to see you again, Bloom." He greeted me, one hand out, inviting me to ride on his hover bike. Smiling, I took it and leapt onto the seat behind him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I've missed you," I whispered into his hair.

"Me too," he replied, as we set off zooming in the air once more. "How about some sightseeing?"

"Paris is really beautiful, isn't it Sky?" I asked, holding his hand. I was back in civilian form, as I thought it would attract less attention that way.

"Absolutely, and the best part is that I get to spend it with you," he grinned, as I shook my head at his corny remark. Strolling down a Parisian street, a flash of red caught my eye once again. I stiffened; Sky noticed the change in my behaviour and looked in the same direction as me.

"Time to check it out?" he asked, serious. I nodded. He left to find his bike and I went into a small alley nearby, and transformed.

Up into the sky once more, I scanned my surroundings. I knew I'd seen that flash of red before but where to look? Suddenly, I remembered Daphne's advice.

 _Follow your heart._

I closed my eyes and focused on the magic trail around me. I could feel it close, but this was an unfamiliar type of magic, nothing I've experienced before. The magic was positive but apart from that, I couldn't zone in on it.

"Sky, I can't find it," I said, as he hovered beside me, "it's like trying to search for something that I've never seen."

"I think it'll take more than one try," he suggested, "you'll have to start feeling this presence more and more often until you're familiar with it, to actually know what to look for."

"You're right," I replied, "but instead of me searching for it, I'll let _it_ find me instead."

Focussing on my family, the Winx, Sky, Daphne and all the incredible moments at Alfea, I concentrated on fixing all my positive memories into one glowing orb of fire. I let it grow bigger and bigger…

And then I released it.

A wave of pure, positive magic exited my body and bounded all across Paris. I knew that even non-magical beings would feel it, although to them, it would be just like experiencing a really happy moment. If there were any magical beings in the area, and I was sure there was, it would also bounce off them slightly: enough for me to detect.

Sure enough, I felt four strong presences, and a few fainter ones, which was slightly confusing. Why were there so many little refractions? I decided to focus on the four that I felt, though I noticed one to feel colder than the rest.

"What did you find?" Sky asked, anxious.

I thought about the magical energy that came back to me, and which one felt the strongest. It wasn't far from here.

"I think I know where to start looking."

* * *

 **There will be some Adrien, I promise and also a very special character is about to appear soon.**

 **Thank you once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bloom

We walked into a small neighbourhood, with many quaint little cottages, side by side. I let the magic I felt inside guide me, but I was worried, too. Who would I find? And how would I explain everything?

"We're here," I announced. We stood in front of a small house, and on the door, there was a Chinese engraving. I looked at Sky, silently asking if I should knock. He nodded.

Just as I put my hand up to knock, the door opened. Stood behind was a short man, with greying hair and a wise face.

"Welcome," he said, "I have been waiting to meet you, Princess Bloom, beholder of the Dragon Flame."

* * *

Adrien

"Plagg, finish eating, we have to go to school," I complained yet again, to my kwami.

"Adrien, _donut_ stop me from savouring this heavenly Camembert," he said, as I shook my head in disbelief, "but did you see what I did there? _Donut?_ Do not?" he cackled. I had to admit, it was a pretty good pun, if I say so myself, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Come _on_ , Plagg," I whined again, as he dashed into my jacket. I grabbed my bag and rushed down to have breakfast. I sat down at the long, lonely table once more. The food was already there, delicious and steaming, yet it didn't feel homely or good at all to me. I sighed, and started to eat.

"Hey kid, did you feel the energy wave yesterday too?" Plagg asked. I frowned as I thought about the odd sensation I felt yesterday at sunset, after defeating the Gamer with Ladybug. It was pleasant and felt good, but extremely powerful at the same time.

"Yeah, I did," I said, "but what could cause that to happen? Ladybug and I don't create shockwaves of that sort ever; I've felt the power of her lucky charm, but that sensation is totally different to what I felt yesterday."

"No, Miraculous holders can't do _that_ sort of magic," Plagg said, in a slight, riddle-like manner.

"What do you mean, then? Who created that?" I asked, intrigued.

He shrugged, his little whiskers bobbing up and down. "Guess we'll find out soon."

I raised an eyebrow but decided to not ask him about it. Plagg may be old and wise, even though I don't like to admit it often, but if there was anything to worry about, he would have told me. I finished the last of my French breakfast and made my way into the limo, where the Gorilla was waiting.

"I guess we'll have to see," I agreed softly to myself.

* * *

Bloom

Sipping our Chinese tea while sitting on the bamboo mat, I finally decided to ask the man, who called himself Master Fu, my long awaited question.

"So Master Fu," I asked, "how is it that you know me?"

He took a deep gulp of his tea, and put the teacup down on the saucer. "I have been acquainted with your headmistress, Faragonda for a while now as well as Eldora, the one you seek."

"How is it you know so much about me and my aims?" I asked, shocked from what he knew.

He smiled complacently. "Your energy wave yesterday is how you found me, is it not? After all, what goes round comes round. While you assessed my location from the magic I reflected, I assessed the magic that you gave."

It made sense. I nodded to acknowledge his words until I realised what he had said fully.

"So you knew Eldora? Could you tell us where she is now? My friends are searching for her, we really need her guidance." I asked.

"I did know Eldora. However, she did not tell me where she would go next. She just told me that there was a lot that needed to be taken care of." Master Fu sipped his tea once more.

I nodded, but inside I felt disappointed. Maybe, once I had finished investigating the magic at hand here, we would find the next clue in China. I would have to talk to the Winx on this one.

"So Bloom, tell me why you are here," Master Fu asked me, still sipping his tea between speaking.

"Master Fu," I began, "My sister Daphne told me about the Miraculous stones and the power it gives the beholders. However, neither Faragonda nor Daphne understand their power fully. They realised that they had been stimulated once more, after a very long time, and sent me to see if we could help with the threat, as well as learning more about this magic. You see," I paused, "we've never encountered its power before. I'm sure, that apart from you, the other Miraculous holders have never encountered other magic apart from their own."

He nodded, willing me to go on. I looked at Sky and he nodded back, strong determination in his eyes.

"Daphne told me, before leaving on our quest to search for Eldora, that our paths were destined to meet. She asked me to come, along with Sky here, and investigate the situation at Paris."

I looked at Master Fu, waiting for his answer. He contemplated for a long while, before calling out a name. It sounded like 'Wayzz'. A small creature, green and looking like a turtle, came out from somewhere and hovered beside Master Fu.

"This is my kwami, Wayzz. He is the one that gives me powers of the Turtle Miraculous."

Instead of being scared, I looked wonderingly at Wayzz. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wayzz," I greeted, "you know, you remind me of our pixies, back in Magix."

"Hello, Bloom," he said, "it's lovely to meet you too. What are pixies?" he asked.

I laughed. "Pixies are small fairy creatures, a little like me. They're small, around your size, and they have unique powers too. Maybe one day you could meet them," I proposed, and Sky nodded too, smiling.

"That would be very interesting," Master Fu commented, "but as of now, you are here to see Ladybug and Chat Noir, no?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Sky asked, asking my question, "Who are they?"

"Ah, well let me show you." He walked over and pulled off a cover, revealing a small, TV behind. He grabbed a remote and turned on the news channel.

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day once more,"_ the news reporter said, a woman with short, purple hair, " _This time, a zoo keeper was akumatized and Ladybug saved Paris from the supervillain, Animan, with the help of Chat Noir. Here is some exclusive footage of the scene."_

The TV cut to a shot of Ladybug, a petite girl with a mask, polka dotted red suit and cute pigtails, shouting 'Lucky Charm!' Out of nowhere fell a car jack, magically summoned.

"Did you see that Sky?" I asked, bewildered, as I kept watching. Chat Noir, a guy with blond hair, cat suit and cat ears distracted the dinosaur, which I guessed was Animan. Ladybug used a little device, was it a yoyo? Soon, the creature was tied up.

However, I saw Ladybug make a quick decision as her blue eyes set with firm resolve. She had fire inside of her, I could just tell, as she did not hesitate to run towards the dinosaur and into its mouth. I wasn't afraid for her; I knew her plan immediately. She reminded me of myself in a way, when I decided to swim into a large shark's mouth in our quest for Sirenix, to capture the gem of Courage. I was amazed at her quick thinking and bravery.

Chat Noir, her partner, did not see her plan, as his eyes grew wide with horror. From the transition from his horrified to angry expression, I understood how much he loved her. Did she know, I wondered?

He had nothing to fear. Ladybug opened the dinosaur's mouth with the car jack, walked over and picked up a large purple jem and broke it. Outside flew out a butterfly, unlike one I'd ever seen before. Daphne's butterflies glowed with positivity but this butterfly was tainted with dark magic. I saw Ladybug take her yoyo, capture the butterfly and release it, but this time it was white and I understood it was cleansed of evil. She shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" and a strange glow enveloped the area, restoring all the damage that the villain had caused.

I looked over to Sky and his expression was just as amazed as mine. I had never seen this type of magic before that could purify evil so quickly. The Winx and I, we fought dark creatures but never had we been able to cleanse them in such a way. Yes, we had used our fairy dust but still, this magic was incredible. Immediately, I wanted to know more.

"Master Fu, I have a feeling there is more to the story than the eye can see," I noticed, as he smiled, appreciating Paris' superheroes.

"Indeed," he said simply, "sit down, and I will tell it to you."

* * *

 **So the story is progressing more to Bloom finding out about Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **And did you like the appearance of Master Fu? I just think he is such a complex character, and it was really satisfying having him in this story.**

 **Hope you like the story, I will post more chapters soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Okay, some of you may be wondering why I've put this story into the 'Miraculous Tales of Ladybug' section, rather than the crossover section.**

 **The truth is, I feel this story is moving more towards the Miraculous Universe rather than the Winx Universe.**

 **I am open to reviews, but I promise there will be some interaction between characters.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bloom

Sky and I hid out of sight as we saw Ladybug do her traditional fist bump with her partner, Chat Noir while yelling 'Bien joué!', after defeating two villains, 'Antigbug' and 'The Vanisher'. I noticed that they locked eyes for a moment before she disappeared.

Flying out of reach, I detransformed in a small corner. Sky joined me.

"Well, Master Fu was right," he said, taking his helmet off, "it is better to observe them, just for now."

I nodded as I recalled my conversation with the old, wise man. He had advised us to just observe the two superheroes for now, who had sworn to keep their identities a secret from themselves and from the rest of Paris. Both Sky and I had learnt that there was another Miraculous holder, known as the 'Papillion' or Hawkmoth, who was using his powers for evil. Instead of using butterflies to help others, his 'akuma' enhanced negative emotions and it was up to Chat Noir and Ladybug to save the day.

"I think we should follow them," I said to Sky, "and see who they are beneath the mask. I know they've kept their identities a secret to Paris but we're not exactly the usual type of citizens, are we?" I asked with a smirk.

"You got that right," he grinned, "so I'll go after Chat while you Ladybug?"

I smiled. He knew me so well, our thoughts and emotions were almost always in sync. "Yes but remember Sky; neither their kwami's nor the holders should know about us. We're just observing them, for now. When the time is right, we'll introduce ourselves and," I set my jaw determinedly, "help them in whatever way we can. We must also keep their identities a secret: we have to respect their decision."

"All in a day's work," he concluded. I kissed him on the cheek before flying in the direction that Ladybug went.

* * *

Sky

I saw Chat Noir bounding above the rooftops. I put on my helmet and started my hover bike, tracking him as inconspicuously as possible. He stopped by a window of a large mansion and leapt inside. Going down low, I followed.

I jumped off and leapt onto a tree, just beside the window. As Chat's transformation wore off, I saw a young boy with blond hair and green eyes as well as a little pixie-looking, cat-like creature that materialised from his ring. The boy handed him some cheese to eat before going to his desk to write something.

Reaching into my jacket, I pulled out a hearing device. Adjusting it, I began to hear his conversation with his kwami.

* * *

Adrien

"What a day Plagg!" I exclaimed, as I set down to finish off the homework set by Ms Bustier. "Two akumas in one day and a pop quiz. But it's all worth it. More time with my lady," I said, thinking about how amazing the love of my life was.

"Ooh, looks like someone has a girlfriend!" Plagg teased, after biting into his stinky cheese. I pinched my nose at the smell.

"I wish," I smiled, as I thought about the way Ladybug looked at me before she left. "You know, she finally acknowledged what a great team we are."

"Listen kid," my kwami began, "I know you're head over heels for Ladybug but you don't even know who she is behind that mask! She could be anyone! Anyone!" he claimed incredulously.

"It's doesn't matter," I said, shaking my head fondly, "don't you remember my oath, the first time I became Chat Noir? _Whoever is under that mask, I love that girl."_

"Yes, yes Adrien," Plagg continued impatiently, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

I laughed but just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hide!" I hissed as Plagg darted into my jacket. "Come in," I called, as I turned my chair to face the door.

It was Nathalie. Of course, wasn't it always?

"Adrien," she said, in a monotonous tone, "your father has scheduled a photo shoot for you, in the park. You are to come immediately."

"Yes Nathalie," I sighed, as she left the room. I grabbed my bag and took out my phone, opening the screen. Looking at my mother's beautiful face, I held back a sob. _No Adrien,_ I told myself, _remember, mother always wants you to stay strong._

Setting my jaw defiantly, I stepped out, ready to live another pretentious day as Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Bloom

Flying as stealthily as I could, I watched the red and black clad figure swing through Paris with her yoyo. Swooping behind a tree, I noticed her land on a small balcony and disappear.

That was my cue. I shot across and stood in the shadows of the tall, three-storey building, just in sight of a small window.

I peeked inside. There was a girl in pink jeans and a brown jacket, with cute little pigtails. Beside her hovered a small red kwami. The girl gave her a cookie to eat before turning her back towards the window and sat on a pink chair, taking out a pencil and began to do something.

I sighed in exasperation. I couldn't see what was going on! And then it hit me. _Of course,_ I thought, _I can just miniaturise!_

Willing the fairy dust from my wings to envelop me, a queer sensation lit my entire body. I shrunk and all of a sudden, the world looked ten times larger.

I squeezed through a little gap in the window ledge and hovered precariously, just behind the little stairway that led to the balcony. Poking my head slightly, I saw her sketching a beautiful dress.

"Marinette, that's a wonderful dress," her little kwami commented, sitting on her shoulder. "Is it inspired by anyone?"

"Actually yes," said the girl, who I assumed was Marinette, "after two akumas I decided that I would wind down by designing. The flower design here," she pointed at the paper, "is inspired by Chloe's brooch to Sabrina."

"But I thought you hated Chloe!" her little kwami exclaimed.

She laughed lightly. "Can't argue with that, Tikki! But I do appreciate good craftsmanship when I see it."

She continued to talk about her design with her kwami, Tikki, and I could see why destiny chose her to be Ladybug. The more I heard, the more I could see she had a heart of gold; she was witty, brave and charming. Not only that, she had a huge crush on a boy named Adrien Agreste, who reminded me of Sky a little, with his blond hair and smile.

I smiled. Marinette reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. She loved sketching and drawing just like me, and she didn't hesitate to fight bullies like Chloe, who, I found out, caused nearly all the akumas in Paris. This Chloe, I thought in anger, reminded me of Mitzi, a neighbour who was my nemesis back when I lived in Gardenia.

Marinette was cute and quirky, also reminding me of myself, but she never hesitated to protect Paris, even if her own life was at risk. Her family meant the world to her and I smiled as I thought about my parents, both my adopted parents and my birth parents.

 _I think that's enough observation for today,_ I thought to myself, as I flew out the window into the brightly lit sky.

* * *

"So that's all we've found out so far, Daphne," I finished, as I saw the magic mirage flicker, along with my sister's image.

"Well, I'm glad you met Master Fu," she said, her voice rippling slightly, "Faragonda told me about him once and it seems that he is the guardian of all the Miraculouses. He is very powerful. And the other presences you felt, when you released your energy, must be from Marinette and Adrien as well as the previous akumatized victims. It seems as if some of the magic lingers even after it is gone."

"You mean like a fingerprint?"

"Yes, almost. The colder one you felt must be from Hawkmoth and that could be dangerous. If he knows about you, this mission could get harder." Suddenly, the mirage rippled and Daphne went out of sight.

"Daphne! What happened? Are you alright?" I asked frantically, trying to see what was going on. She reappeared, this time looking a little more dishevelled than before.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just some turbulence! Our trip has been hindered slightly, we accidently flew over to South America instead of going East. Looks like our trip might be delayed slightly."

I nodded. "Okay, but take some rest. The pixies and the Winx can't keep going on forever, all of you need to take a small break and regain some energy."

"Alright. Continue with your mission. I'll call you soon." With that, our magic phone/ face call ended.

For a few days, Sky and I kept watching Ladybug and Chat Noir fight villains. We became more and more impressed as Marinette and Adrien saved Paris from the Marionnettiste, Guitar Villain and more, while also learning more about their strengths and weaknesses. My insides were in turmoil as I realised that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were trapped in a love square, as Sky called it (I mean really, Sky? Really?), because Marinette loved Adrien who was Chat Noir, but he only loved Ladybug but neither of them knew each other's identities! I didn't know how much more I could take, but I respected their decisions to respect each other's privacy. When they were ready, I knew they would make the right choice.

This time, Sky and I were watching the toughest battle yet: a new supervillain called Volpina.

"Sky, I don't know how much longer I can take not doing anything! They need our help!" I protested.

"I know you hate not helping, Bloom, but you know their power. They can handle this," Sky insisted.

With difficulty I agreed, but how long would Ladybug go on before realising that Volpina was using illusions?

We kept on looking from our hiding place, a large tree, near to the fight. My insides churned as I saw Ladybug about to give up her Miraculous. Sky held my hand tight, assuring me that she would find out in time.

"You know how smart she is," Sky whispered, as Ladybug looked over at the collapsing building, an illusion once more.

"I can't take it anymore," I gritted, and I raised my hand and let go a shower of sparks. As the building seemed to collapse, my spell hit it and the illusion was gone. However, the timing was such that it seemed the illusion disappeared just as a pigeon came into contact with it.

I saw Ladybug's face recognise that Volpina's powers were an illusion. She would never know that I removed the illusion, and neither would the people of Paris, but that was fine by me. As long as Paris' superheroes continued to save the day, this little spell could stay a secret.

"Bloom!" Sky protested, but I could tell he wasn't mad. He knew I hated sitting still when there was action. I shrugged innocently.

"Come on, they're leaving!" We followed them on the chase to righteousness.

* * *

"That was the closest battle yet," I declared, as both superheroes left the scene. There was still a nagging feeling inside of me; Lila, the akumatized girl, didn't seem to let go of her anger and that worried me. I shook it off brusquely. I'd worry about that later.

"Bloom, when do you think is the time we can show ourselves to them?" Sky asked, mounting his bike once more.

I thought about how we'd seen them in action for a few days now and how we'd truly learnt who they were, both with and without the mask. We learnt their fighting styles, their strengths and weaknesses. After this Volpina incident, I learnt that Ladybug was suspicious of other superheroes, or, at the very least, people pretending to be heroes. I'd have to prove to her that I could be trusted.

Both heroes were stronger but I felt that their opposition was also getting stronger. I feared they would need some assistance in their future battles.

Yet Ladybug or Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl I was intrigued by. I wanted to interact with her, and be by her side.

I turned to look at Sky and smiled at him. "I think the time has finally come to show ourselves," I said knowingly.

I leapt onto the back of his bike and we set off, ready to camp for the night, and ready to face a new beginning.

* * *

 **Things are starting to merge!**

 **There will be more Marinette/Adrien POVs in the next chapter.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and please continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette

"Good morning sweetie," my mother greeted me, "time to wake up."

I turned over on to my side to look at the clock.

"8:45! School's already started!" Yelling, I threw over the covers and started to take out some clothes when I realised something.

"Wait, today's a Saturday. That means no school. Mom!" I groaned, annoyed.

She laughed. "I was wondering if you could help out at the bakery today," she said, "just for a few hours. Then, you can have the day for yourself."

Pleased by her proposition, I went to get dresses. Tikki came out of her little sleeping place, in the little bag I made for her.

"Marinette, I feel like today is going to be a very interesting day," she told me, quite knowingly. I looked at her questioningly, while doing my hair.

"What could be more interesting than yesterday?" I asked, "After meeting with the Guardian of the Miraculouses? Well," I said as I thought back to yesterday, "now that I think about it, he didn't say much. He just thanked me for the book and told me to await his further notice. Oh, as well as revealing that he knew my identity!" I exclaimed, tying my hair tightly.

She laughed and the sound was like a peal of bells. "Yes, well I feel a strange intuition, if that's what you call it."

Not fully understanding her cryptic message, I ran downstairs. I grabbed a croissant and started eating, waving at my dad who was baking another batch of rolls. He smiled at me, before continuing rolling the dough.

"Marinette," my mother called, "Can you come here please? I have someone I think you might like to meet."

Unsure of what she meant, I finished my croissant and walked to the front of the shop. Beside my mother stood a girl, with long, red hair tied up in a long plait and bright, blue eyes. She wore a pink outfit that looked like she was going to a school. Her smile was warm and bright and something about her made me feel as if she was strong; powerful yet kind.

"This is Bloom," said my mother, introducing the beautiful girl beside her, "she just told me that she came to Paris recently, and has never been shown around here properly before. Of course, she's heard all about Ladybug and Chat Noir, as well seeing the main attractions, but has never really seen Paris as seen by a Parisian."

The red-head walked up to me and held out a hand. "Hi," she said, her voice gentle yet commanding, "I'm Bloom. It's really nice to meet you. I've tried some of your pastries here and they're delicious!"

"Thank you!" I smiled back. She seemed like a genuinely nice person. After the Volpina incident, I could tell what people's personalities were like. Bloom's was shining.

"You know, I could give you a tour of Paris, if you'd like," I offered, "I mean, just the important bits, you probably don't want to be hanging around with a teenager all day…" I rambled.

She laughed; it was such a pleasing sound. "You seem like a really nice girl, I would love it if you could show me around!"

My mother nodded in approval. "Marinette, you can take as long as you like showing this charming girl around Paris. I think your father and I will be alright with the bakery for now."

"Okay Maman," I grinned, as I kissed her on the cheek. I waved to both my parents and led the way out. I touched my pocket to make sure Tikki was with me.

 _Maybe Tikki was right,_ I thought, _this could turn out to be an interesting day._

* * *

Adrien

Working on my physics homework, I looked at the time. _9:00._ As if any teenager would be doing homework, on a Saturday in the morning. Ugh. I almost wanted an akuma to happen so I could go out as Chat Noir, where I could feel free. At least I wouldn't be stuck in the house all day.

"Adrien?" Nathalie called, behind the door. I told her to come in. She walked in, with a clipboard in her hand. What new torturous routine had she planned for today?

"Adrien," she repeated, "your father would like to speak with you. We have a visitor from another country and he would like you to meet him."

My father wanted to see me? Well, this was definitely something. And a visitor? I wondered who it was.

"Please tell my father I will come down in a minute, Nathalie," I requested as she nodded, and left my room. I opened my jacket and let Plagg fly out.

"What do you think is going on, Plagg?" I asked my kwami. Instead of shrugging like usual, he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure Adrien, but one thing's for certain; things are about to get interesting."

At his cryptic tone, I got worried. "Oh no, Father hasn't found out about the missing book, has he?"

"Relax, I really don't think it's that," and with that, Plagg went into my jacket again. I went out of my room and down the steps to the main entrance. Standing at the head of the table stood my father, Gabriel Agreste and another young man, with short, cropped blond hair. He wore a blue and yellow hoodie but something about him made me feel as if he had power hidden inside of him.

"Adrien," said my father in a strict tone, "this is Sky, one of my clients. He has recently arrived at Paris and his father and he are interested in some of our designs. While I prepare some of them for him, I would like you to show him around Paris. He has not been sightseeing as of yet."

The man, Sky, came forward and held out a hand. "Hello," he said, and he sounded friendly, "I'm Sky. I've seen a lot of your press clippings and the designs are fantastic! In fact," he turned to face my father again, with a smile, "I was just telling Mr. Agreste that my father would be very interested in buying many of your products, back where I live."

"Wow, that's very kind of you," I started, as I looked back at my father. His expression held no emotion but I knew he was telling me not to mess things up, as this could be a big business opportunity for him. I cleared my throat.

"I would be more than happy to show you around Paris, Mr Sky-" I began but he silenced me with one hand.

"Please, just call me Sky. All my friends do," he said with a grin.

I grinned back. "Let's go," I declared, as I led the way out. I felt the stares of both my father and Nathalie bore into my head but for once, I took no notice. Finally, once Adrien Agreste was able to be free without having to put on the mask of being Chat Noir.

* * *

Marinette

"So how do you like Paris, Bloom?"

She turned her bright, blue eyes towards me and they were sparkling. "I love it! All the amazing monuments, the beautiful shops and even the people are wonderful here! I can see why they call it the city of love."

I laughed. "I'm glad you like it! Shall we get some ice-cream?"

We paid for our treats and sat in my favourite park, just across my home. The sun was bright and kids were playing nearby. I smiled in contentment.

"So Marinette," Bloom began, "tell me about your life here."

I thought about it. "Well, I go to the Francois-Dupont College, which is just nearby, my best friend is Alya Cesaire, her mother works at the Grand Paris Restaurant by the way, my parents are bakers but you proably know that already-"

Bloom laughed. "No Marinette, I want to know more about _you._ "

I blushed. "Oh, um, well I love designing. I hope to become a designer one day. I'm inspired by Gabriel Agreste's fashion line, you know, the billboards that I've shown you around Paris. And, well, I kinda have a crush on his son, Adrien, who goes to my school."

"Really?" Bloom asked, interested, "tell me why you like him so much."

"Um, well," I began to stutter, just like I always do when I talk about him. "He's gorgeous for a start, I mean his blond hair, green eyes…"

"Is that why you like him, then?" Bloom asked, "because he's beautiful?"

I blushed once more. "No no, that's not the only reason, though it's part of it," I said laughing and she joined in too. "It's because he was truthful to me. We kinda started off on the wrong foot, but he came clean and apologised. I've never seen anyone accept their mistakes so easily, and I try to follow in his footsteps. He's kind to everyone, even Chloe," I said, my nose wrinkling with disgust, "and even though he has a lonely life, he's always upbeat and there for his friends." I realised how much I'd spoken, and embarrassed, I looked down.

When I looked back up again, her eyes were shining, was it with love? How could she love me already, when we'd barely met?

"Marinette," she said softly, "you are a jem of a person. I can feel that you are so pure, so good both on the inside and the outside. I'm so glad to have met you."

She gave me a hug and I felt tear prickling at my eyes. I've never been complimented like this before, so wholeheartedly.

It was then I knew, no matter how far we were, I would never forget Bloom in my life.

* * *

Adrien

We walked past the Louvre, Champs-Elysees and the Eiffel Tower. I finally decided that we both should take a rest, so I suggested to Sky we go to a park for some refreshments. It wasn't far from my school; in fact, wasn't it just opposite Marinette's house?

Sky was an amiable guy. He opened up about himself and I got to learn a bit about him too. He fenced too, he said, and I was eager to see if I could beat him. Sure, he was shredded, but being Chat Noir has its perks too, right?

We walked over to the little park where I sometimes had my photoshoots. "Want an ice-cream, Sky? It'll be on me," I offered. He smiled.

"Thanks, Adrien. Hey, I'll make it up to you someday." It wasn't a passing comment; when he said it, it sounded firm, and resolute.

"Nah, don't worry about it, its fine." I went over to the ice-cream cart and bought two chocolate cones. Handing over Sky's ice-cream, I noticed a familiar face.

"Hey look, its Marinette!" I announced while Sky looked at me dubiously. "Sorry," I apologised, scratching my head, "she's a classmate of mine."

"Well then," Sky grinned, putting out one arm in their direction. "Let's go say hi, shall we?"

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you would like to give a review, that would be great.**

 **From this point in the story and onwards, there will be few references to the Winx world. This is now really focussed on Ladybug and Chat Noir, as you will see next.**

 **Thanks again, and please keep reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bloom

After spending the entire morning with Marinette, I began to love her even more. She was so welcoming and so friendly, it was impossible not to like her. She was modest too; when she said she was trying to learn how to forgive people, I remembered how easily she accepted her mistakes as Ladybug. Even though I knew a bit about her already, hearing her point of view was so much better.

I couldn't help but give a hug to her. I hoped that she would forgive me, for knowing her identity, and that she would forgive me when I would finally confess to her who I truly am. But I knew now was not the time: it would be soon, just not quite yet.

Finishing the rest of my ice-cream, I noticed two blond guys in the corner of my eye. I turned and smiled; it seemed as if Sky was here for a visit.

"Hey Marinette," I asked casually, "isn't that Adrien? I mean, judging from your elaborate description of him, he seems to fit the bill."

I noticed her stiffen, and sweat started to form on her forehead. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, it's him! Okay calm down, Marinette, you can do this, you can do this, why is he coming over here?" she rambled on. I put one hand on her shoulder, indicating for her to calm down. She looked at me and smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Marinette!" greeted the blond boy beside Sky, who I already knew was Adrien. "Who's your friend here?"

"Umm hello, it's nice to meet you, I mean, of course, we know each other it's just nice seeing you again-" I cut her off, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"I'm Bloom," I said, as Marinette looked gratefully at me, "I came to Paris a few days ago, Marinette kindly offered to be my tour guide when I met her at her parent's bakery today."

"Yeah," Marinette chimed in, "and who's your friend, Adrien?" she asked, slightly more confident.

"This is Sky," Adrien introduced, "and it's nice to meet you, Bloom. You know, it's kind of a coincidence."

"What is?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious.

"Well Sky came to Paris a few days ago too. My father told me to be _his_ tour guide while he picked out a few designs for him," Adrien replied, smiling.

"Hi," Sky grinned, holding out one hand to Marinette. She shook his hand briefly. "And it's nice to meet you too, Bloom is it?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Oh really, I thought, well two can play at that game. I smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, it's lovely to make your acquaintance, sorry, what did you say your name was again? Sky?" I smirked, letting him know I was in on his tricks.

He just grinned once more, reminding me of the time when he and the Specialists had formally introduced themselves to us, despite the fact we knew them quite well, yet the Winx and I just played along too.

"That's right," he confirmed, "my name is Sky, just like your beautiful eyes."

"Oh really?" I mocked him, "Are you sure? Because these eyes can see right through you, mister."

"Well then you'll know that this sky is only sunny for you."

"We'll see. If your sky is already sunny, what does that make me?"

"My rising Sun," he finished, smirking. I put my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows at his flirty remark.

"Yeah," I said, walking right up to him, "well this Sun doesn't need any sky for it to shine." He opened his mouth to come up with a retort until he realised that I was victorious.

Well, what else did he expect? After all, I played fire with fire.

"But you still light up my day." He shrugged, playing it off, casually but I knew he was proud of that comeback.

I rolled my eyes, but I was impressed.

Looks like he learned how to take the heat.

* * *

Marinette

I did not expect Adrien to come over and talk to me, today. I mean, what were the chances that both he and I, were helping out two people on the same day? And we met in the same park? It was too coincidental, right?

Oh well, I was still glad to see him. I probably looked like such a stuttering dork but thank the Lord that Bloom stepped in.

Then things got weird.

Okay, so Adrien introduced Sky. He seemed like a nice guy, and any friend of Adrien is obviously a friend of mine… well, except Chloe. Sky and Bloom got introduced to each other but somehow I had a feeling that they knew each other, but, that also wasn't possible. At least, that's what I thought.

Anyway, then the flirting began. I mean, after all of Chat Noir's puns and advances, I'm pretty immune to them now but I could still spot those remarks anywhere. And Sky wasn't exactly being discreet about it.

I expected Bloom to go shy and act all flustered but I was surprised to see her sharply return those comments. In a way, of sorts, it reminded me of myself, as Ladybug when I shot back when Chat got all cocky and started using those annoying puns. Alright, I admit, they're good at times, but I'm not telling him that.

Both Adrien and I looked back and forth at the match that was happening in front of us. Just when we thought Bloom won, Sky had the last word. It was endearing, and although I saw Bloom roll her eyes, she a slight smile. It was clear they both liked each other; I had to set them up.

"Marinette," Adrien whispered, as he came over to stand beside me, "Did you just see what I just saw?"

"If you saw two people just fire shots at each other without admitting they like one another then yes, I saw what you did." I was so surprised at their rapid exchange that I forgot all about my awkwardness around Adrien.

"We have to get them together," Adrien and I said simultaneously. I blushed, looking away. I could hear him laugh nervously.

"Mission get them together?" Adrien proposed and I smiled, nodding. Bloom turned over to look at me and winked- she probably thought I was finally able to talk to Adrien without slipping up. But then I saw her glance quickly above my head and her expression frowned, eyes ablaze.

"Get down!" she screamed, as she pushed me out of the way. I was too shocked to see what happened until I noticed the patch of grass I was standing on was burnt. I looked to see that Sky had pushed Adrien out of the way as well before noticing that people were running and screaming as lasers, at least that's what I thought it was, were being shot at the ground. Angrily, I looked at a figure flying in the sky, grinning as she terrorized the innocent people.

"Bloom, there's an akuma attack. You have to hide in safety. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I, um…" I thought about an excuse to make but Bloom just smiled at me in determination.

"I know," she said, "do what you have to do." With that, she ran off with Sky by her side. I was too surprised by what I heard. What did she mean by that?

More screams and shots fired in the distance. I shook myself out of my thoughts. There was no time to dwell on that: Ladybug had to save Paris. I just hoped Adrien found shelter too with Bloom and Sky.

Jumping over a bench, I dashed behind a tree. I opened my small bag. "Tikki, time to transform! Spots on!" My kwami was absorbed into my earrings and now, in my place stood Ladybug, saviour of Paris.

Swinging my yoyo, I jumped on top of a building. The akumatized girl was still firing away. Gritting my teeth in anger, I swung my yoyo again, wrapping around the villain. She struggled and glared at me.

"Ladybug," she sneered, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Hey, don't forget about this cool kitty." Swinging his baton, Chat Noir landed next to me. "Weren't you waiting for me too, Miss Laser Freak?"

"My name is not Laser Freak," she growled, "my name is The Terrorizer. If I can't save Paris from terrorists and be in the defence squad, then I'll terrorize everyone else! Starting with you!" She fired her laser at us and I was forced to retract my yoyo to dodge her attacks.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled to Chat Noir, "We can't endanger these people!"

"Guess we can't _lase_ around," he smirked as I groaned. Running across the rooftops, I saw an empty road.

"Over there!" I pointed and we leapt down. The Terrorizer followed us, not giving us a chance to catch our breath.

"Give me your Miraculous and maybe I'll spare your lives," she grinned malevolently. Her arms, which had laser guns attached to the sleeve morphed into two large metal tanks with gases out at the other end.

"How many times do we have to tell you people," Chat said, holding his baton in a defensive stance, "we're never, _ever_ going to give up our Miraculouses!"

"Oh yeah?" she scorned, "well get a load of this!"

Before I could warn Chat to move, she fired. A huge ball of flames hurled towards him at incredible speed and I knew I couldn't reach him in time.

"No!" I screamed as Chat braced himself from the impact. I closed my eyes, to horrified to see what would happen. But I didn't hear Chat get wounded.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the strangest thing ever. In front of Chat was a wall of fire, but it was slightly translucent. Terrorizer's attack just got absorbed by the wall and Chat was unharmed; he crouched, waiting for the attack to come but when he realised it didn't hit him, he looked shocked at what he saw in front of him too. The wall shimmered slightly before disappearing.

I had no time to think about what or who caused that shield to protect Chat. I yelled 'Lucky Charm' and out fell…

"A bar magnet? What am I supposed to do with this?" I exclaimed, holding the magnet in my two hands. I glanced around and as my eyes fell on the metal tanks on Terrorizer's arms and I knew what to do.

"Chat! I'll distract the akuma while you destroy her weapon! I think the akuma's in her sleeve!" I shouted, as he nodded and yelled 'Cataclysm!' As Terrorizer came forwards, grinning evilly, I raised the magnet to the metal tank.

"You're going down, Ladybug!" She tried to fire but I knew the weapon was being repelled by the magnet. I rotated the magnet, making it harder for her to shoot.

"Now, Chat!" I yelled as he leapt and stroked his hands across the tanks and they were destroyed. Using my yoyo, I grabbed her sleeves off of her hands and tore them, and a black butterfly flew out.

"Time to de-evilise!" I caught the akuma in my yoyo. "Gotcha!" Opening my yoyo, a white, cleansed butterfly came out. "Bye bye, little butterfly," I said and threw the bar magnet into the air, shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" Magic swirled around us, fixing all that was damaged.

"Bien joué!" Our fists pounded together but as I remembered what could have happened to Chat, I couldn't help but hug him. At first, I could tell he was surprised but he hugged me back.

"I was so worried when I thought she could've hit you!" I whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Pulling apart, he held my shoulders. "Not a scratch on this kitty cat," he confirmed, "but what I don't understand is this: what could have blocked such a powerful blow?"

As I was about to answer him, I head a frantic beeping sound. "We'll talk about it later Chat, but right now I have to go." I swung my yoyo up as I was lifted into the sky but not before I looked at Chat once more. He nodded at me before comforting the victim of the akuma.

I always knew how important Chat was for our victory but almost losing him made me scared. It made me realise how important our bond was. Ladybug was nothing without Chat Noir; the yin is incomplete without the yang.

I didn't realise that, from that day, I was starting to fall for Chat Noir, too.

But how could I love two people at the same time?

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **Hope you didn't mind the bad puns ;D**

 **Also, I would love to get a few reviews, and see what you think.**

 **Thanks so much for following and please continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marinette

I de-transformed near the park and gave Tikki a cookie to nibble. She was exhausted, I could tell but hopefully she would regain her energy soon. I had a lot I needed to discuss with her.

Running to the park, I saw that all the damage was undone, and children were back, playing on the field. As I scanned the area, I saw Adrien, but Bloom and Sky were nowhere to be seen.

"Adrien!" I shouted, and ran towards him. At my yell, he came running towards me too, and held me by my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" We both asked at the same time. I blushed but nodded; I saw Adrien scratch his head nervously.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you, I got lost in all the chaos," I explained to him. I was still riled up from the battle and my nerves felt like steel. Thank the lords I could talk to him properly but this was the least of my problems- embarrassment was the last thing on my mind.

"Same here," he replied but he still frowned. "I have no idea where Sky went," he admitted, "and if he's hurt, my father will literally kill me for messing up this business opportunity." He sighed. "Not to mention the fact that he was like a friend to me, even though we barely met."

"I know how you feel," I told him. "I can't find Bloom anywhere. If anything's happened to her, I'll never forgive myself. Stupid, stupid me forgot to tell her about akuma attacks in Paris." By this time, my eyes were burning in anger and fear.

Adrien looked at me worriedly. "Marinette, the akuma was not your fault. And I'm sure both Bloom and Sky found shelter, somewhere. Remember how Bloom saved our lives? I'm sure both her and Sky are safe."

I nodded, but I was still scared for Bloom. She saved my life and if I couldn't save her… No, I had to stay strong. The Miraculous cure would make sure both Bloom and Sky were healed, even if they did get hurt.

As both me, and Adrien headed towards the bakery, we heard a shout behind us.

"Marinette! Adrien! Wait!"

I turned and my worries melted. There was Bloom, her red hair flying out behind her as she rushed over to hug me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sky hug Adrien too and I felt so glad they were both safe, even if I barely knew them.

"Are you safe? Of course, you're a strong girl but still…" Bloom gushed on, as she held me tight. I held on to her too, breathing in her flowery scent.

"I'm fine," I convinced her as she let go of me. "But what about you? Where did you Sky go once the attacks started?"

She looked nervously at Sky. "We ran to find shelter. We decided to meet back here once everything was back to normal." She smiled at me, but something didn't feel right. Sensing my doubt, Bloom just coughed and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I think that's enough sightseeing for today! I'm still in Paris for one more week, so I was wondering if we could meet again, Marinette?" She looked at me, her blue eyes hopeful.

I smiled at her. "Of course! We can meet up tomorrow! I'm going to make sure this week is awesome for you, Bloom! You know, to make up for what happened today," I said, sheepishly.

She laughed. "It wasn't your fault anyway. But I'm glad to hear we can spend more time together!" She turned to the boys. "Do you guys want to join us?"

Adrien winked at me, and I knew he was hinting we should play matchmaker. I gave a slight nod to him to confirm the plan. "I think that sounds great!" he exclaimed. "What do you think, Sky? My father will probably take more than one day to finish some designs for you, anyway."

Sky flashed a grin at him. "Perfect! I will be waiting to see you, mademoiselle," he added, winking at Bloom and bowing down to her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled along.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?" she replied, as she grabbed my arm and started walking to the bakery. But I saw her look back at him, and give him a smile.

"Bye Adrien! See you tomorrow at my house!" I said, thinking it was fair to make the bakery our meeting point. He grinned and walked the opposite direction with Sky, already deep in conversation.

"You're already a lot more confident around Adrien, Marinette," Bloom said gently, "I'm so proud of you. Soon, Adrien will have to see what an incredible person you are."

I blushed at her compliment. "Thanks Bloom," I began, "but let's not mix up my love life and yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Sky clearly _adores_ you, and I can tell you like him back! You guys are perfect for each other!" I said, gushing.

She smiled. "Thank you Marinette. But we can discuss that later. Your parents must be worried." Sure enough, as we walked into the bakery, my mother and father rushed to me.

"Marinette, are you okay? We saw the attack happening but we didn't know where you were."

"Don't worry mom, dad, remember Paris has two superheroes now, right? I'm fine. And I think you should thank Bloom; she saved my life today."

Sabine clasped Bloom's hands. "How can I ever thank you, my dear?"

Bloom put her hands over my mother's. "You have no need to thank me. In fact, I should be thanking you and Marinette for welcoming me to Paris. I have never been welcomed like this, ever." She smiled. "If it wasn't for Marinette, I wouldn't have known about the attacks in the first place, so really, your daughter was the one who saved my life and hers."

"You are too modest," my father protested, "but we thank you once again."

Bloom nodded but something wasn't right. I never recalled telling Bloom about the attacks in the first place. Also, when I was going to transform, what did Bloom mean when she said _'_ _Do what you have to do'_? Could she possibly know… no, no-one knew about my secret identity. At least, that's what I thought.

I saw Bloom fidget nervously, almost as if she sensed my discomfort. "Well, thank you Mrs and Mr Dupain-Cheng, I shall see you tomorrow." She turned to me and smiled. "Marinette, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I replied, and lead the way upstairs. She followed, and we made our way up to the trap door. Opening the handle, I motioned for her to sit down on my chaise.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, unsure of what was about to come.

Bloom took a deep breath. "I want to say something really important to you, Marinette," she started, "and I hope you will forgive me eventually, if not now. I also hope you won't freak out-"

BANG!

We both jumped before running to look out the window. There was an army of metal soldiers, shooting and turning others into soldiers. Some soldiers were carrying a contraption, where a man wearing gold robes and a French _Tricolor_ -striped sash sat. The sash and his face looked familiar…

I gasped. "Mayor Bourgeois?" I realised he had gotten akumatized, but why? And the Papillion couldn't wait one more day to launch an attack on Paris? It was as if he knew how much harder it was to fight two akumas in one day, not to mention one after the other.

"Marinette, there's no time for me to tell you what I needed to say," Bloom said, urgency in her voice, "so I'm just going to have to show you."

"What's going on-" I started to say before Bloom yelled something like "Winx, Bloomix!"

There was a flash of bright light and I had to look away. When I looked back, there stood a woman in a blue dress that was woven with gold, golden jewellery that adorned her arms and red, flowing hair.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention. On her back were big, beautiful wings of fuchsia, magenta and teal.

My mouth hung open. "You, you…" I stuttered when I felt a fluttering in my pink bag. I knew Tikki was trying to tell me to hurry, and transform.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," Bloom said, "I wanted to show you my true form in a more, well, convenient situation. But Paris needs you."

She walked up to me, her eyes filled with a passionate fire. "Marinette, you must remember that Chat Noir should not understand that you know me. Otherwise, your identity may be revealed and I know you're not ready for that yet, and I respect your decision. That's why you _must_ pretend that you do not know me, okay?" She spoke gently yet her words were firm.

My heart was beating fast as I finally realised the truth. As Bloom saw the recognition in my eyes, she smiled, almost apologetically.

"It's time to go Ladybug."

* * *

Adrien

As we left the girls and headed back home, I started to confront Sky about Bloom.

"So, Sky, not to be rude or anything, but you seem pretty smitten by Marinette's friend," I began, somewhat casually.

He turned to look at me, grinning. "Guess I wasn't being subtle, huh?"

"Not exactly," I agreed, "In fact, the opposite was true."

He laughed. "Well, we'll see how it plays out. But what about you? Marinette seems to really like you."

His words caught me by surprise. "Really? I mean, we're friends but I didn't think she liked me in that way." I thought about the way she acted when she was around me; before, she used to stutter whenever I came near, but now she seems more comfortable with me.

Sky shook his head, almost in exasperation. "She really likes you, Adrien," he began, "I mean, have you seen the how shy she becomes around you? And the way she blushes?"

I blushed when Sky mentioned all of those things about Marinette. "Sky, are you sure you like Bloom? Because right now, I feel like you've been observing Marinette a _little_ too much."

"No, I just see the things that you're oblivious too. Besides, I see her like my little sister."

"Well, I'm flattered, if all the things you've said about Marinette is true, but I, uh, kinda like someone else," I said sheepishly, scratching my head nervously.

Sky jerked his head to look at me. Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Really? And can I hear the name of this lucky lady?"

I chuckled. Sky made a pun without realising it. "Well, it's Ladybug," I said, my cheeks flaming, "and she really is Lady Luck, if you know what I mean."

He nodded his in acknowledgement. "I can see why you like her," he said, "but don't forget about what I said to you about Marinette."

I was confused by his choice of words but we had already reached the gates of my house by now. I was just about to press the buzzer to let Nathalie know we were here when I heard the sound of a crash.

Turning my head to the source of the noise, I saw a man dressed in gold and a French flag-coloured sash pointing a long metal tool at passer-bys. I looked in horror as people turned into soldiers right before my eyes.

"We've got to move Sky," I said urgently, grabbing his arm and dashing behind a corner. I looked and saw the man in gold, the akumatized victim, progressing along the street and creating an army.

"Sky, you have to get out of here, there's another akuma attack." I shook my head in disbelief. Another akuma so soon after the first was a rarity.

"I'm not leaving you," Sky said, his tone firm. "Well, I was going to tell you the truth soon but I didn't think it would be this soon. Oh, well, here goes nothing!" He whistled sharply, and looked around for something.

"Sky, I have no idea what you're talking abou- AAH!" He grabbed me and we started moving into the air.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled, as I was flung to the back on- wait, what were we riding?

As I looked down, I saw I was sitting on a large, blue bike. But we weren't touching the ground.

"What is going on?!" I yelled, as Sky navigated through the air and landed in a desolate street. He jumped off, but I was still clinging on to the seat.

"I'm sorry Adrien, this was the only way I could have stopped you from turning into a minion of that man in the gold suit." He held out a hand for me to take.

As I calmed down, I took it and came off the bike. "Well, that was new," I said, still a bit taken aback.

He chuckled. "This is my hover bike. Pretty cool, right? It can ride both on the ground and the air. And before you say it's impossible," he warned, as I began to protest, "think about the world you live in. Anything is possible."

I thought about my life as Chat Noir and the Miraculouses. "Okay, can't argue with you there. But what did you mean when you said you would tell the truth?"

Sky looked a little rueful. "Right, well, there's no easy way to say this. And remember, this is not the time to chat, we have work to do." He laughed slightly before coughing and continuing.

"I know you are Chat Noir."

* * *

Marinette

"Please don't freak out!" Bloom yelled, as I opened my mouth to scream. I held it in but my mouth was still agape.

"I don't have time to explain now, but we have to go! You need to transform."

I thought about all the innocent people and my duties as Ladybug. I would have time to panic and also question Bloom later.

"I'm going to go and try and settle the situation without attracting too much attention," Bloom formulated, "I don't want the rest of Paris to know about me. And remember, act as if you have never met me before."

With that she flew, yes _flew_ outside through my window. Tikki flew out from her pouch and looked worriedly at me.

"Marinette," she asked, "are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," I said softly, "I'm still trying to process what happened."

"Please, Paris needs you. You'll have time to figure this all out later. And trust me," she said, "when I say that you can trust Bloom."

I nodded. "Tikki," I said, "transform me."

* * *

Adrien

"Look, I think you've got the wrong guy here," I said nervously, "I'm not Chat Noir."

Sky quirked an eyebrow. He was clearly not fooled.

"Okay fine, I'm Chat Noir," I confessed, "but you cannot tell anyone."

He snorted. "I think I know that much already. Well, I think it's time for explanations later. As someone once told me, there's a time for talk and there's a time for action."

I nodded, feeling slightly light-hearted. Keeping a secret this huge was difficult, and I finally felt that I could trust someone about this.

"You're right, Sky," I agreed, "we'll talk about all of this later. But now Paris needs me."

"And I'll be here by your side," he grinned. "But I'll join you later. I don't want anyone apart from you in Paris to know about me. And remember, you must act as if you have never met me before, especially to Ladybug. Otherwise, things could get difficult and now is not the time for that."

I didn't fully understand his strange message but I nodded that I would do as he said. He patted my shoulder comfortingly, before leaping onto his bike and grabbing a helmet. The bike lifted and Sky zoomed off, but I knew he would be nearby.

"You haven't forgot about me, have you?" Plagg zipped out of my shirt and looked at me.

"Of course not. It's time to move, Plagg."

"Yes," he agreed for once. "I'm glad you're not panicking too much about this. I think that a lot of things will seem clearer once you've defeated this akuma."

I scrunched my eyebrows but Plagg just scowled. "Don't just stand there! Say the magic words, boy!"

"Okay, okay! Plagg, transform me!"

He was absorbed into my ring and it was time for Chat to step in for Paris.

* * *

 **Finally, a confession from Bloom and Sky, to Marinette and Adrien!**

 **So, I just wanted to explain some references.**

 **When Sky says 'there's a time for talk and a time for action', this quote was taken from Bloom's mother. She is awesome.**

 **Also, when Bloom says to Marinette 'Please don't freak out!', did anyone think Tangled? No copyright intended, including this entire fanfiction as well.**

 **And Marinette is starting to like Chat while Adrien is starting to like Marinette...**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! And thank you for the lovely reviews, they really made my day!**

* * *

Marinette

I bounded across the rooftops. To all the citizens of Paris, Ladybug was here, calm and collected but little did they know, behind the mask was turmoil of uncertainty and unawareness.

I caught up with the marching parade of soldiers, each time getting larger and larger as more people became minions. The Mayor just sat on his throne, smiling as he ordered to take over Paris.

Just as he pointed his sceptre to hit another person, I swung my yoyo. His weapon was knocked off and he turned to me, angrily.

"Ladybug," he growled.

Not saying a word, I leapt in front of his army, which halted. I swiped my yoyo across the front line, knocking down all of the enslaved. I dodged a blast as Mayor Bourgeois captured his weapon again, and started firing at me.

The second line of soldiers collapsed. I turned my head up to see Chat Noir, his baton returning to him once he struck the line. He nodded grimly, before somersaulting down and landing beside me.

"This is going to be tough," he admitted, and ran forwards, using his baton like a sword. I swivelled and swung my yoyo, this time knocking down the throne the Mayor was sitting on.

Bounding forwards, I leapt to kick him but he pointed his sceptre at me. Before I could duck, I saw a red mirage shield me from his attack.

"What is this?" the akuma victim roared. I looked up and saw Bloom, her hands outstretched. Before the akuma could notice her, she flew out of sight. I remembered what she told me, and I decided it was time to practice my acting skills. Which, weren't that great but my luck would have to help me out.

"Chat Noir!" I hissed, "Over here!"

He looked at me, an expression of shock on his face. Running, I grabbed his arm and whispered to him.

"Did you just see that?" I asked, hoping I sounded surprised.

He gulped before nodding. "Was that another akuma?"

I frowned, pretending to think. "No, I don't think so. Whatever or whoever that was, if it was an akuma, then why would it be helping us?"

He scrunched his face in concentration before nodding. "You're right," he conceded, "let's hope it helps us some more because I don't think he's giving up yet!" He pointed to the Mayor, who had his weapon ready to fire.

"Look out!"

Before either of us could move, a guy in blue jumped in front of us. Shocked, I looked at him deflect the attack with his own tool. Was that a blue knife, or baton? I had never seen anything like it before.

"Who are you?" I asked, off-guard. He glanced at me before jumping off his bike and landing beside Chat.

"No time to talk, he's getting ready to attack again!" said the man in blue. He was right. More soldiers gathered, this time with cannons, ready to shoot.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but we've got this," said Chat, indignant. I slapped my forehead. A minute ago, he was ready for help and now he can't help but show off. The man in blue turned to face him and I could imagine a smile plastered on his face, even though his expression was hidden behind his helmet.

"Less chit-chat and more work!" I yelled. Seriously. Guys. Shots were already fired by the soldiers and I used my yoyo to create a shield to bounce the attacks off.

"Haah!"

I saw something fly in front of me. Suddenly, there was a bubble with moving rings around us all. As I looked closer, I saw the soldiers and the akuma try and hit us but the shield absorbed their every blow.

This time, I did not have to act. "Who are you?" I asked, in awe. Bloom turned to me, a little smile on her face.

"What the heck is going on?!" said Chat, his eyes wide open. Both Bloom and the blue man laughed gently.

"It's time for you to do what needs to be done," said Bloom, as she focused on maintaining her shield. How she did it, I had no idea but I came back to my senses. Yelling 'Lucky Charm', a crown fell out into my outstretched palms.

"Not to burst your bubble," interjected Chat, then muttered softly 'literally', "but this isn't really the time for dress-up."

I jumped forward, to the edge of the shimmering shield. "Mayor Bourgeois! Don't do this! You're a good mayor, so protect your people instead of hurting them!" I yelled, in an effort to make him cooperate. Seeing his furious expression, I sighed.

"Mayor Bourgeois is not in power any longer," he rumbled, "I am The King! No-one shall dare to oppose me because I will rule! And," he paused, his eyes glinting, "I will start by eliminating the opposition!"

"Oh yeah? Don't you dare touch her!" Chat roared as he ran forward to hit him with his baton. As I was about to stop him by catching his tail, Bloom beat me to it.

"Stop," she said and her authority was so powerful even the akuma faltered. I glanced at her and her eyes were burning. She turned to look at me and indicated for me to tell him the plan.

"Chat! It's fine, we can trust her," I assured Chat, as he looked nervously at me, wondering if he should follow Bloom's command. He nodded. "Okay, we don't have much time, I don't know how long she can hold on for," I said worriedly, but Bloom hadn't even broken into a sweat yet.

"Chat, I need a distraction. The akuma's obsessed with power, so I'll taunt him with this crown. Then you go and destroy his weapon. Did you see how all the soldiers are connected to that sceptre? If you destroy it, he'll be powerless and I'll be able to purify the akuma."

Chat nodded but pulled me aside. "Are you sure this isn't another illusion?" he whispered, "because this could be another one of the Papillion's tricks, like Volpina."

I mulled over his words carefully. "If this was an illusion," I began, "then they both would try and gain popularity, or seek attention of some sort to the people of Paris. And," I said, "this type of power is something different."

"It's like that energy wave," Chat started and I looked at him sharply. He was right. The power given off by Bloom was similar to the wave I had felt before…

"Hey," the man in blue interrupted, "we can fend off the soldiers for a while, but this needs to stop."

"He's right," Chat said, "I'll help them. You do what you need to and I'll come in at your signal." He squeezed my shoulder gently before getting into a defensive stance.

This was it. I did a backflip out of the shield and using my yoyo, I pulled the throne I had knocked the akuma out of, towards me. I saw Bloom's shield disappear as she, Chat and the other man started attacking the soldiers, who had started to fight. Bloom was flying above, knocking down people with, was that fire? Oh no, she wasn't hurting them right?

But I saw my worries were baseless. The soldiers were turning back into people, who looked dazed but as they came to their senses, they looked for cover. She must be using some sort of healing magic to revert the soldiers back into people.

The blue-clad man was using a sword, I finally figured, to hit the metallic armoured minions. Chat was by his side, using his baton like a sword too and knocking them down.

"Get them, you fools!" screamed King, who was getting impatient.

"Hey Mayor!" I yelled, waving the crown in my hands. "Guess who's in charge now?" I grinned, knowing that he would be annoyed I was using his real name. "Since I have the throne and this crown, _I'm_ the one who rules, not you!"

"Never!" he shouted. "Not only will I take your Miraculous, I will reclaim my position as supreme leader!"

He charged but I leaped out of his way. He tumbled into the throne and motioned Chat to do his part.

"Cataclysm!" Jumping, he destroyed the sceptre and the akuma victim roared. Winding my yoyo around his hands, I put the crown around them, which fit perfectly and acted as a handcuff.

Grabbing his sash I pulled it apart. "Get out of here, you nasty bug," I said angrily. Once I caught the akuma I purified it; I saw the Mayor turn back into himself as the dark magic was cleansed and all of the other people affected by his magic turned back to normal. I took the crown that had fallen to the ground and yelled 'Miraculous Ladybug!' and saw the magic restore all the damage.

"Bien joué!" Chat and I yelled, as we bumped fists. I turned to thank Bloom but she wasn't there.

"Hey, where did they go?" Chat asked, echoing my thoughts.

"I don't know," I replied, "but I think their appearance is linked to the energy wave we felt a long time ago."

"You mean the wave that made you feel happy and warm all of a sudden?"

"Yes," I said firmly. I saw Mayor Bourgeois look confused and walked over to him. "Don't worry," I said to him smiling, "everything's alright now." He nodded, and then walked over to the crowd of other people that were present.

"Sorry I can't stay for longer, Chat," I said, as my earring started beeping, and his ring too. "Besides, I have a lot of things that need to be cleared first."

He raised his eyebrows but I reached over and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He held on before I let go, and swung my yoyo onto a rooftop. I bounded away and jumped onto my balcony, sliding down the stairs.

Passing Tikki a cookie to eat, I looked out the window. The sky was lit with stars and everything looked peaceful. But that was not the case for me. There were many questions to be answered and this was just the beginning.

I turned around. "I want to know everything," I said, to the person who stood before me.

She nodded as she began to tell her story.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that chapter!**

 **Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! You're all so sweet!**

* * *

Marinette

"So you're a, a fa, fairy?" I asked, in disbelief. She nodded, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in control.

"Not only that, you live in a different dimension and you're a _princess_ and there are more of you, and well, it all comes down to the fact you were _spying on me!"_ I said angrily, putting my hands on my hips.

She stood up. "I'm sorry Marinette," she began, "but I didn't just spy on you without any reason. My sister told me that it was time for our magic and yours to meet. I couldn't ignore this sign."

I paced around my room, still in denial. "This can't be real, I mean it's all a dream, right?" I asked her, "Right?"

Bloom shook her head. "I'm afraid I am real," she said, with real sincerity.

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks, "If you knew about me being Ladybug, then do you know about Tikki?" I asked her, shocked. She nodded to confirm my suspicions.

"Tikki!" I hissed, as she flew out from my pouch. I glared at her. "So you knew but you didn't tell me?" I asked her, upset. "Is that why you kept on giving me sly little hints all along?"

"Marinette, listen to me," Tikki commanded, "I did not know about Bloom. I only felt her presence, the magic she was emitting. And also, my intuition was not a hint; it was simply something I felt inside."

"She's right, you know," Bloom spoke up, a little hesitant, "kwamis have never interacted with fairies and the same goes for me. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Tikki, by the way," Bloom added.

"And you, Bloom," replied Tikki. She then turned to look at me, her big blue eyes now firm and reprimanding.

"Marinette, Bloom is the same person you met this morning. You can trust her, and _you_ know that too. Besides, she won't be staying for long."

"What?" I whispered, as Bloom looked at me, smiling sadly.

"I have a quest to return to," Bloom began, "I only came here to aid you and Chat Noir for some time. To be truthful, the aim was to know more about this unique magic happening here in Paris, but now I feel that I have found a new friend. If," she smiled shyly, "you're not angry at me, Marinette?"

I thought about the way she saved my life, both with and without her magic; she had looked at me like a sister, a friend when I opened up to her. How could I stay angry and upset at someone who accepted me so easily? How could I stay away from someone with such a beautiful soul? If I didn't say what I felt now, I may never get the chance to say it again.

I ran to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry for doubting you," I uttered, little tears prickling at my eyes, "please don't leave so soon."

She stroked my hair gently. "Don't be silly, Marinette," she chuckled, "I'm still here for a week, remember?"

I looked into her eyes. "Yes," I said firmly, "and I'm going to make sure you enjoy it, just like I promised!"

"That's the Marinette I know and love," Bloom concluded, beaming. Tikki looked at me approvingly, telling me in her own little way that I had done the right thing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette," she said, hugging me once more. She cuddled Tikki too, before going down the stairs. I heard my parents say goodbye and the door shut. They probably didn't mind that Bloom was here for an entire akuma attack; I wondered if they even noticed we were gone? On second thoughts, it was better if they didn't notice. I didn't want to confront them about my mysterious _absences_ yet again.

"Well done, Marinette," Tikki praised, "after hearing Bloom's story, I know for certain that not only have you found a great friend, you made a very powerful ally too."

"I know she's powerful, Tikki, but that's not why I befriended her. She's a true hero, and an incredible individual."

"Yes, but did you know she has the power of the Dragon Flame?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. I did remember Bloom hitting on that briefly…

"I'm sorry Tikki, but what does that mean?" I asked, curious.

Tikki smiled. "Do you remember that time when I told you that kwamis and beholders have always existed?"

I nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, her heritage stems from the power that created the magic universe. That makes her an incredibly powerful fairy."

I put two and two together. "So Chat was right then," I linked, "when he said Bloom could have created that energy wave we felt before. It was her, wasn't it?"

Tikki nodded. "Yes. After feeling her presence, I know that she was the one who created that wave."

"Well Tikki," I said, "I'm just glad that I'm friends with her, because she would be tough to beat in a fight!"

We laughed at that, and for the first time after becoming Ladybug, I felt a huge burden had been lifted off my chest. There was one person who knew who I was, on the inside and out, and I knew I could trust her forever.

* * *

Adrien

"…and basically, I fight monsters, evil and other things that need to be taken care of with my cool weapons," Sky finished.

I just gaped in awe.

"Umm, Adrien?" Sky asked worriedly, "Earth to Adrien?"

"This is so cool," I mumbled. Sky frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, that THIS IS SO COOL!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air. Sky looked a bit taken aback but soon, he started laughing.

"Well, if this is the way you want to take the news, then it makes my job way easier," he grinned, as I kept on jumping up and down. Okay, I was overacting, but it wasn't every day that you meet someone from another dimension, who has tons of experience fighting evil and is, get this, A PRINCE!

"You know, I was kind of mad you were spying on me but after you saved us back there, I forgive you," I said, calming down slightly.

Sky put his hands up in surrender. "Look, it was the only way to assess how you would react to me when I became involved. I didn't want you to think I was a threat, and start to fight me instead; that would defeat the entire purpose of a mutual cooperation mission. And it was prophesised that we would meet, etcetera, etcetera. "

I laughed. "Fine. Hey Plagg, you can come out now," I said, as I opened my jacket to let him out.

The cat kwami flew out, a sour expression on his face. "Adrien, you promised me some Camembert, and I _still_ don't have it!"

"Plagg, is that all you think about?" I asked, exasperated.

"It's all right, Adrien, I brought some with me as an introductory gift," Sky said, taking out a small box from his jacket. It had the signature, mouldy smell and I pinched my nose to block it. He passed it over to Plagg.

"Finally, someone who is intelligent!" Plagg exclaimed, as he dove into the box. He re-emerged a few moments later. "Oh, and thank you, Sky," he added, mouth full with cheese, "it's nice meeting you."

Sky grinned. "The pleasure is mine, Plagg," he smiled. Turning to look at me, he held out a hand which I shook.

"I better get going, Adrien. I'll see you tomorrow, and we can go hang out with Marinette." He winked, before leaving. At the sound of Marinette's name, my heart jumped a little, and a wave of excitement passed over me, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I slumped down on my bed, shattered from today's events, but oddly happy too.

"What a day, Plagg," I began, "I'm just so glad that I found someone I can trust my secret with." My chest felt light, and felt that I could actually sleep without the worry of slipping up. I hadn't realised how hard it would be to keep a secret this big, especially from my friends and family.

"Yeah, I like that guy. Good in a fight and has good taste, too."

I snorted. "You're only saying that because he gave you cheese," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, it worked."

I smiled as I settled in for the night.

* * *

Bloom

I met Sky at our campsite. We had lit a fire (well I had), and we sat down, basking in the warm glow.

"Well, that went well, I guess," Sky began. I looked at him questioningly.

"Really?" I asked, "I mean, I know I would have liked to show Marinette my transformation in a more, _restful_ situation. She probably wouldn't have been startled as much, anyway."

"You know, I thought Adrien would have been really shocked at my story and wouldn't accept it, but he took it surprisingly well. In fact, he took it _really_ well."

I laughed, slightly incredulous. "Well, I can't wait to see what more our journey holds. In fact, I should probably tell Daphne what happened."

Using my magic, I summoned a mirage. I saw Daphne on the other end.

"Hello Bloom," she greeted, and hearing her voice made me feel as if she had never left our side.

"Daphne," I started, "I need to tell you what happened today."

I began to retell all the events that happened, from the first akuma attack to the second, while Sky interjected at some points to add in his part. Daphne listened to us, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you finally told them the truth," she finally said, after we had finished. "Now you can work together with more ease but: don't forget that both Marinette and Adrien must not realise that they are working with each other as Ladybug and Chat. They don't know each other under the mask, and if they show that they know who both of you are, one of them at least will figure everything out."

What she said was true. If Ladybug started to act as if she knew me, or Sky then Chat would find it suspicious that she knew us both closely, despite having just met us yesterday. The same would go for Chat; Ladybug might figure out Chat's identity and that was not what she wanted, just yet.

"Okay Daphne," I agreed, "we'll both make sure that Marinette and Adrien do not reveal their identities accidentally. I respect their decision; they'll do the right thing when the time comes."

Daphne smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you, Bloom. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded to confirm her decision, and the mirage disappeared.

Resting my head on Sky's shoulder, I sighed. "Sky, when will they actually start to like each other for every part of them? When will Marinette start to love Adrien's daring, charming demeanour as Chat and when will Adrien see the brave, compassionate girl in Marinette as he sees in Ladybug?"

I felt Sky breathe heavily. "I don't know, Bloom," he admitted, "but I know that they're starting to love every aspect of each other. Both of them are opening up to possibilities they never even dreamed of."

I gazed at the sunset, all the colours merging into one another perfectly, creating a sense of harmony, and peace. It reminded me of the trust I had in those I loved, the way we were always matched, coordinated and strong, together.

"I know that they must start to accept each other fully before they will reveal their identities," I said with a smile, "because when they can love each other for who they truly are, that's when all the pieces will fit together."

That will be the day when they will be united, forever.

* * *

 **And thanks for reading!**

 **I just want to thank all the people who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Also, I am going on holiday so I will not be able to update for two weeks, as I will not have internet connection. I'm really sorry, but I promise to have chapters ready when I come back!**

 **Thanks for reading once again! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've got chapters ready!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews and your patience!**

* * *

Marinette

"Marinette?" a voice called.

I tossed over on my bed. "It's Sunday, mom," I said, groggily, "let me have a lie in." I flipped over to the other side, and as I opened one eye, a blue one stared into mine.

"WAAH!" Yelling, I almost fell of my bed, scrambling the covers in a flurry. Calming down, I saw it was Bloom, who looked a little shocked herself.

"Oh hi, Bloom," I said, embarrassed I made such a scene. "Sorry about that, I just got a little taken off guard."

"It's all right, it was my fault anyway," she confessed. She picked up Tikki who was on the floor, shell-shocked from my outburst. She smiled gratefully at Bloom, but glared at me. I shrugged apologetically.

I started picking up the covers and made my bed. I grabbed some clothes and told Bloom I'd be back. Minutes later, I was refreshed and ready to face the day.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, as I led the way downstairs. I kissed my parents and grabbed a croissant, and passed one over to Bloom. She nodded her thanks.

"Well, I honestly wanted to just stroll around, but Sky texted me that he and Adrien want to go fencing," she said, a little bit of exasperation in her voice.

"Wait, you already got Sky's number? Wow, you guys are really hitting it off," I observed, raising my eyebrows. She just winked at me, but her eyes seemed to tell me that she was laughing on the inside, amused. Why was that?

"So, are you okay with that?" she asked, steering me back to the point.

"Sure. I've never really fenced before, so I guess I won't be able to school the boys this time," I said with mock sadness, before looking at her with a slight smirk.

Bloom smirked back. "It's okay, I've never fenced either, but I have used a sword before, briefly. It's a long story," she explained, as I gave her a confused glance. "Anyway, we're strong women, and guys love that. We'll show them who's boss, even if we're inexperienced at first."

"I like your thinking," I said, giving her a high five. We finished off our croissants, and waited for the boys to meet us. Sure enough, we saw two figures approach the bakery.

"Okay mom, we'll be back soon!" I called as she nodded. Then she gave her attention to a customer who was waiting at the counter. It looked like a big delivery, and I knew my mother was totally focussed on that right now. But I was focused on something else.

"Hey," Adrien said, greeting us, "so, if it's all right with you, we were thinking-"

"It's okay, we got the memo," I said as Bloom lifted her phone to show the text Sky had given her. Adrien looked a little surprised but Sky just grinned before going over to Bloom. Bloom raised her eyebrows at me, knowingly, as I shrugged. I was feeling vivacious. My awkwardness around Adrien was now gone, and I felt my inner Ladybug peeking through, making more confident and a little sassy.

Adrien walked beside me, while Sky walked beside Bloom. "So, is Mission get them together still in action?" he asked me, quietly, but I could sense the excitement in his tone.

"Absolutely," I said, facing him. "They already have each other's numbers but we have to get them on a date."

He nodded. "How about after we fence, we go to a restaurant and leave them there?"

"Hmm, that could work. Or, we could take them to the Eiffel Tower, and come back for them later." I suggested.

Adrien's eyes brightened, taking on a mischievous glint. "We can just say that we got lost in the crowd," he added and I nodded. We high-fived each other in agreement, but as soon as I realised that I had _touched Adrien Agreste's hand_ , my cheeks began flaming, and I quickly withdrew. I don't think he noticed though, and that was a relief. Okay, so the awkwardness hadn't _totally_ gone.

We kept walking until we finally reached the arena. Adrien led us inside and showed us the girls' changing room.

"So you'll find some suits in there," he explained, pointing to the store cupboard, "and the instructor will have the equipment you need." He left with Sky, and Bloom and I decided to get ready.

"Ready to show them what we're made of?" Bloom asked, a smile lacing her face.

I nodded, grinning back. "Bring it on."

* * *

Adrien

Honestly, I had no idea that Sky and Bloom had exchanged numbers. I mean, when did that happen?

Also, I wasn't used to Marinette giving sassy comments. She was always so sweet and shy, it was a change to see her more confident, more bold. Strangely, I liked that side of her. It was different, and new; it almost reminded me of Ladybug a little.

Speaking of Ladybug, something had changed. I noticed she wasn't resisting me as much, but then again, I wasn't making silly comments as much anymore; I had learned to respect her, but I couldn't leave my puns altogether. Despite that, she seemed more…close.

We schemed on how to get our friends together. The second our hands met as we high-fived to seal the plan, a jolt of electricity passed through me. I would have pulled back but Marinette was faster- I had ducked my head, hoping she didn't notice my strawberry-red ears or cheeks. A whirl of questions fluttered through my brain; what was this feeling, and why was I feeling it? Why was shy, sweet Marinette making me feel, different? But I had no answer to these questions.

Sky and I walked into the men's changing room after I showed the girls around. "So you've fenced before?" I prompted, putting on the suit.

Sky smiled. "Well, I've been trained to use a sword," he confessed, fixing the sleeve of his suit, "but at home, you know in my kingdom, I did fence briefly. As a young prince, I had to be able to do a range of things." His voice carried a tinge of sadness, and his usual smile faded slightly.

"Was it lonely?" I asked.

He looked surprised that I had guessed so accurately. "Yeah it was," he admitted, with a melancholic tone. "I didn't have many friends, I was alone in the castle and the attention was too much. That's why my school, Red Fountain, was a chance for me to break free. I was able to be accepted for my skills, not my status." He hung his head slightly.

I knew how he felt. His childhood was similar to my life. I had been home-schooled for nearly my entire life, and I had to learn so many things. After coming to Francois-Dupont High School, I really felt that I had the chance to start anew, make friends and not lead a lonely existence any longer. I realised that we had a lot more in common than I first perceived.

I walked over to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, eyes a little wide.

"At least your life is different now," I said, with genuine feeling. "Now you don't have to go back to that life anymore."

He nodded, and clasped my hand in his. "Yeah," he said, "and I'm glad that I found what I needed."

I smiled at my friend. "So you ready to show me those mad sword fighting skills?" I asked, with a crooked smile.

He put his headgear on, and lifted the black visage. He had a wide grin stretched across his face. "You bet."

We walked out into the fencing area. I was surprised to see the girls were already standing there. Did we take that long to get changed?

"Alright," I announced to them, "there's an instructor over there to help you," I said, "and we'll be here, just facing off against each other."

Marinette frowned. "So, you're not even going to help us?" she asked, sounding hurt.

I went to scratch my head, as I did when I got a little nervous, before realising I was wearing headgear. "Did you want me to?" I asked, unsure.

She rolled her eyes, and glared. "Boys. They never get it."  
With that, she grabbed Bloom's hand and walked over to the instructor that was waiting, along with a few more newcomers.

I looked at Sky, hesitantly. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked him. I truly had no idea what I said, or did, to make Marinette angry like that.

Sky just shook his head, looking at me as if I was clueless. "She wanted _you_ to help her, man," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "She didn't want to get help from an instructor; she wanted to be taught by you, Adrien."

"Oh." I felt bad for not realising that sooner.

"Hey, you can make it up to her later," he suggested, getting his foil ready, "but let's get ready to do this!"

I grinned, and pulled my visor down. Getting into defensive stances, I waited for Sky to make the first move, but he motioned for me to go ahead.

I lunged, but he parried easily. I tried to find any weakness in his defence, but he was sharp and quick. He started attacking, and I found I had to use all my focus and concentration just to keep him at bay.

But I wasn't going to let him off that easily. I feinted to the left and started attacking to the right, but Sky had anticipated my moves. I didn't give up; I kept on striking, and parrying, determined not to lose.

Sky did an unfamiliar move, and I landed, down on the floor. When I took off the visor, I saw Sky's hand was outstretched. I took it, and got to my feet.

"Good game," I said, grinning. I could tell he was worried what my reaction would be, but when he saw me smile, his worry melted as he broke into a grin.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how you would take it," he said, "to me winning, is what I meant," he explained at my perplexed expression. "I have this really competitive friend, and whenever we faced off against each other and I would win, he would always take it the wrong way."

"No, I'm alright," I confessed, brushing it off. "It was great to have a challenge, and besides, if I go against harder opponents, the better I'll become, right?"

He chuckled. "You're already really good, Adrien," Sky assured me. "I've enjoyed that battle. And anyways," he said, lowering his voice, "we're meant to fight _with_ each other, not against."

"True," I agreed, as we pounded fists. I turned my head to look at the girls, and see what they were up to. My jaw hung open.

Marinette and Bloom were in a battle together, and both were fighting as if they were professionals. Marinette moved like lightning, while Bloom's fencing techniques were unworldly. Neither looked tired; neither looked ready to admit defeat.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "I thought that this was their first time…?" My voice trailed off, the question hanging. Turning to look at Sky, I expected him to be as surprised as I was. Instead, he was smiling broadly, pride shining in his eyes.

"I've learnt never to underestimate her," he said softly. I followed his eyes and realised he was talking about Bloom. But how could he possibly know that? Didn't they meet just yesterday? What _had_ happened after he had left my house, last night?

My eyes kept flitting back to Marinette. She fought fiercely and although I couldn't see her face, I imagined her to have strong determination set in her eyes and jaw. I couldn't help but admire her strength, her beauty, as she zipped from side to side, striking at every available opening.

Just when I wondered who would win, both girls stopped at the same time. They shook hands, laughing, as they offered a truce. Marinette's eyes gleamed as she hugged her friend and sauntered over to where we were standing. She hadn't even broken a sweat, I noticed. How was that even possible?

"You learn fast," I exclaimed, as Marinette just smiled smugly. She came closer, her nose almost near mine.

"Do you want to go against me this time?" she asked, as my heart rate doubled. I was pretty sure that my ears were tomato red by now. "Or are you too scared?"

"Of course I'm scared," I said, "but that won't stop me from beating you." I flashed a grin at her, channelling my inner Chat, as she took a step back, frowning. As we took our defensive stances, I saw Bloom and Sky poised against each other too.

"Ready?" I asked. "Ladies first," I offered, good-heartedly.

"So by the way you fight, that would qualify you to go first then," she taunted.

"Hey!"

She gave a war cry before leaping and attacking. I barely managed to defend myself; she kept pushing me back and back. I decided to try a different tactic, but if I didn't play my cards right, things could get messy. In more ways than one, I thought with a grimace.

Marinette kept attacking me, and I focused on parrying her every blow. "When did you get so good?" I panted, as she continued to probe. "Princess," I added, smirking inside my helmet.

The last word took her off guard as she stumbled back. Taking advantage of her disorientation, I started attacking and she was forced to defend.

"Oh no you didn't, Golden Boy," she said and this time I was taken off guard.

" _Golden Boy?"_ I cried, "That's the best nickname you could think of?"

As I was too busy being offended by her name-calling, Marinette swooped in close and wrapped her blade around mine. She lifted her visor and brought mine up too. Our faces were so close, I swear I could have counted all of her freckles. I was too stunned to react.

"I win," she whispered as my foil cluttered to the ground. She moved back, whooping and jumping in the air at her success.

I groaned. I can't believe I let her distract me! That was the second time in a row I had been defeated: it wasn't doing well for my reputation as first in my class. Not to mention that I had almost dropped my cover as Chat Noir- that would not be good either.

I walked over to Marinette. "Alright, you won," I grumbled, as I put out one hand for her to shake. "Good game?"

She didn't shake back. She was intently watching something in front of her. I followed her gaze and what I saw astonished me once more.

I thought that Bloom and Marinette's duel was incredible, but Sky and Bloom's duel was something else. I knew how good Sky was; I'd faced against him already. But it looked like he was forced to really concentrate, just for him not to struggle.

Bloom danced around him, capturing his attention at every single moment. She struck his every move with grace and confidence, as well as strength. When she attacked, I saw Sky tremble under her force. Yet Sky fought harder and harder- he lunged and feinted but each time, Bloom seemed to meet his every trick, every move.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked in awe.

"I have no idea," Marinette said, with the exact same awed tone as me.

We continued to watch them, enraptured. Just when I thought that Sky would have the upper hand, Bloom twirled and spun his foil around. His wrist turned and the blade clattered to the floor.

"Yeah!" she screamed, punching a fist in the air. All around, cheers started to erupt; I realised it wasn't just me and Marinette that were watching this duel- the entire session was. As the cheers faded, we walked over to them.

"Awesome job, Bloom!" Marinette commended, hugging the red-head. She obliged, looking a little flushed at her success.

"Too bad, bro," I said, patting Sky's shoulder in consolation.

"Nah, it's fine," he said, panting slightly. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and smiled at me. "I'm used to powerful women, anyway," he said with a wink.

 _I'm getting used to them now,_ I thought. First Ladybug and now Marinette and Bloom; I was getting surprised each day, but in a pleasant way.

"Good game, Sky," said Bloom, holding out one hand. He shook it, but didn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I heard her mutter to him, her teeth slightly gritted. I noticed her cheeks were tinged a little red. Sky just grinned and swung their hands back and forth.

I looked at Marinette. She looked at me and I swear I could read the message in her eyes. _They are so cute!_

I had to agree, they were sweet together, but inside, I felt a twinge of sadness. Bloom and Sky looked so at ease, so comfortable and in sync with each other. Would Ladybug and I ever be the same?

But a part of me felt some resistance to that thought. I was surprised when my thoughts drifted back to Marinette.

"Hey, do you guys want to go for a stroll?" Bloom ventured, interrupting my reverie.

I glanced at Marinette. She nodded and smiled to confirm our plans were still in force; I was glad to find she was no longer angry at me. "Sure," I smiled, as we went to get changed.

After we were ready, we set off towards the Eiffel Tower. Bloom and Sky walked in front of us, still clutching each other's hands. I realised that they were the reason that I got to know Marinette better; I never would have realised that my shy classmate who sat behind me was such as incredible person. Smiling, I recalled how she was confident and strong, and how we were becoming fast friends. Not to mention that the moments she came near me started a series of emotions that I had no names for.

Sky had already changed me as a person, too. I had become stronger, learning how to fight more fluidly both mentally and physically. He made me think differently, change for the better and our similarities just helped us work together even more.

"Adrien," Marinette said softly. I looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her hair framing her face. But the part of her that was the most beautiful was her smile. There was something that felt familiar about it…

"I just want to say, I feel as if I'm getting to know you more," Marinette began, looking ahead. "I'm glad we can be better friends now-"

She was cut off by people screaming and running in panic. Crouching in a defensive stance, my hands balled in fists as I saw a figure zooming in the sky.

"Another akuma," I murmured. This was getting serious: Papillion was hitting us harder and harder now. It was as if he could sense that we were getting stronger, with the addition of Sky by my side and the mysterious flying woman that had helped Ladybug before, and was trying to combat our every move.

"It's not only that," Marinette pointed out, "it's shrinking everyone!" She pointed to the figure, and I felt my body freeze.

On the akuma's legs were tall, towering boots with buttons on them, which seemed to be shooting out rays of light at people. As my eyes followed the beams, people were getting smaller, no smaller than mice. The new victim flew back up in the air, and I noticed he was able to do this because of exhaust gases coming out at the bottom of his large boots, propelling him upwards.

"You go get Bloom and I'll get Sky," I instructed to Marinette. "Find shelter. Once the chaos is over, we'll meet up back here."

She nodded, her brows crossed and eyes firm. I was slightly amazed she wasn't scared, but then again, Marinette was a different civilian; as Chat, I remembered the time when I worked with her to defeat the Evillustrator. She hadn't seemed fazed then, and the same was true now. In fact, and I hadn't even admitted it to her then, she was incredibly calm under pressure: if it wasn't for her, we would have been trapped in the glass box for a long time.

There was a sound of a deafening blow. Startled, we both looked in horror as the Eiffel Tower, usually sky-high, was now the size of a car. I looked down and saw thousands of people, all shrunk, running in terror. I gritted my teeth, angrily. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my city.

"Go! Now!" Marinette said, her voice urgent.

I held her shoulder. "Stay safe, okay?" I ran in the opposite direction, waving at Sky, indicating to follow me. He ran alongside as we looked for a place where I could transform. Finally, we stumbled across a desolate corner.

"You ready?" he asked, a little grin forming, preparing for action.

I looked at my fist with my Miraculous. "Let's do this. Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you liked that chapter!**

 **Just to explain some references:**

 **To the Winx fans, do you remember when Bloom used a sword? It was in Season 3, at the Golden Kingdom when Bloom and the Specialists played a game when the rest of the Winx were getting the Water Stones. She won!**

 **And Sky's competitive friend is Riven. As fans know, Riven left in Season 6 because he couldn't win against Sky for leadership, among many other reasons.**

 **We all know why Sky doesn't underestimate Bloom- even if you're not a Winx fan!**

 **Sorry if I got the fencing terminology wrong- I don't fence (you can probably tell) but I do know a little about it as my friends fence.**

 **Thanks for the support, and it's great to be back!**


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette

I started running, knowing Bloom would be nearby. My small purse with Tikki inside started fluttering, and I knew she was telling me to hurry.

Finally, I found a small shop that was empty. I went behind one of the aisles and knelt down.

"Time to go, Tikki!" I whispered, "transform me!"

As I felt the mask appear on my face, I darted out and saw the fight had already begun.

Bloom had transformed into her fairy form, Bloomix, I recalled, from our conversation yesterday. She was firing at the akuma, but the akumatized boy just dodged her bursts of energy. Chat and the other mysterious man in blue, were shielding civilians as they escaped. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey!" I yelled, distracting the villain. I swung my yoyo, wrapping it around the miniature Eiffel Tower, and propelled myself forward. Grabbing the yoyo back, I started hitting the oversized boots he was wearing but he dodged. It was frustrating.

"Chat, over here!" I called, as Bloom took over firing duty. He used his baton to lift himself, and landed with a small _thunk_ beside me.

"The akuma's called the Shrinkerator, his boots, although hideous, shoot shrink rays and miniaturises everyone and he can fly," he summed up. "I think all of us," he motioned towards Bloom, and the other man, "have to fight together to defeat him."

I looked at my partner, shocked. His eyes were firm, and there wasn't even a hint of humour on his face. Since when did he make the plans? Since when did he stop making _puns?_

This Chat was so different, I stood there, my mouth gaping until he looked at me, a little confused. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and focused on the situation at hand.

"Right," I said, "we'll corner him and then- WATCH OUT!" I yelled to Bloom, watching in horror as Shrinkerator's shrink rays darted across and hit Bloom.

"AH!" She called out, before falling. I went forward, to catch her, but the man in blue beat me to it. He zoomed forward in his flying bike and caught her… wait, flying bike? This I had not noticed the last time he was here.

I had no time to worry about peculiarities, because Bloom was now the size of Tikki. I ran towards her, shielding myself from the rays that Shrinkerator was still firing. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Chat resume fighting him, swirling his baton to use as a shield, and sometimes prodding him and attacking him when the villain was overwhelmed.

"Bloom!" I called to her. I saw a little figure fly in mid-air, and come towards me.

"Hush!" she said firmly, although it was hard to take her seriously because her voice sounded like a chipmunk now. "Chat Noir should not know that you know who I am!"

Once I figured out her confusing choice of words, I blinked. "Oh, right, sorry," I said, before frantically looking at the akuma. It had flown away, and was shrinking everything now, from buildings to cars. Chat Noir was chasing after him but with no buildings to leap off from, it was becoming increasingly harder.

"Can you still fight?" I asked, turning to look back at Bloom. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. I saw shimmers surround her and a quick flash of light made me turn away. When I looked back, she was back to normal size.

"How…what…" I mumbled incoherently, as she put her fists in front of her, grinning.

"Hey, Shrinkerator!" she called tauntingly, "you can't shrink me!"

Her cat-calling worked. Shrinkerator turned, a furious expression on his face and rushed back to fight her again.

This time, she was ready, and I fought alongside her. I thought back to my fencing class, and the moves I'd learnt. I decided to use my yoyo to hit him in those similar movements.

"That's it! You've really shrunk my patience now!"

I glanced in the direction of the voice that spoke. There was my favourite cat in the world, his endearing puns back.

Wait. I didn't just think that, did I?

Nevertheless, it felt good for the energetic, frolicsome Chat Noir to return. I liked the fact he was serious and sombre when necessary, but could cheer me up that easily too. He jumped beside me, shielding me from the shrink rays while I attacked; I saw the man in blue do the same for Bloom. In the midst of fighting, I glanced at him, smiling briefly.

"It's good to fight with you again," I said to Chat, before leaping to kick Shrinkerator. He recoiled, and attacked, forcing me to move back in our defensive line.

"Wait, you like fighting _with_ me? I thought we were partners! We're meant to fight _together_ , not _with_ each other!" He exclaimed in mock indignation, despite being tired; his arms were tensed from rotating his baton for so long.

I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't angry. "You know what I mean," I said, "and I hope you know what to do when I say it's time! Lucky Charm!" I yelled, throwing my yoyo into the air. Out of the air fell…

"Really? A bar of soap?" I wondered, clutching the packet. I scanned the surroundings, my eyes falling on the man in blue who had fought alongside us, without introducing himself. Okay, so he was part of the plan. Then my eyes fell on Bloom, who yelled something like 'Volcanic attack!' Out of her hands came out a plume of pyroclastic flow, which arched towards the akuma, forcing him back.

Woah. It was my first time seeing her use one of her powerful spells, but I didn't have time to dwell on that. Lastly, my eyes fell on Chat, his jaw set firm as he raced to attack. Something in my head ringed- I remembered Chat telling me something important to defeating Shrinkerator.

 _All of us have to fight together to defeat him._

I nodded, realising what I needed to do.

"Hey! Over here!" I called to Bloom. She looked a little taken off-guard, but flew towards me.

"I need you to distract him, so he doesn't fire his shrink rays at us," I said to her quickly, "and I need that person over there," I indicated the man in the blue outfit with his cape billowing, "to have his shield ready to bounce off the ray when Shrinkerator finally does fire."

"Got it," she said, and flew back to the fight. I heard her confide to the man quickly before yelling some more insults at the villain.

"Chat!" I called. He bounded over, on all fours. I chuckled; he was such a cat.

"You have to destroy his boots," I conferred to him, "once I grab them and bring them to you, okay?"

"Sure, but how are you going to do that?"

"Watch me."

I saw the akuma getting really mad. Bloom must be really getting to him, and I knew it was almost time for my part in the plan. I looked at the packet of bar soap in my hands, and took the slippery substance into my gloved palm.

"Aargh!" Shrinkerator yelled, "I have no business with you, winged woman! I want Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses!"

"Not if I'm here to stop you!" Bloom growled, eyes flashing. She nodded to Sky as I saw the akuma prepare for his strongest blow.

"YAAH!" He yelled, as thousands of thin rays were emitted from his boots. They joined at one point to form a ray about a few inches thick, which bounded over to Bloom.

"Now!" I shouted, as the man in blue jumped, shielding her.

I had started running just before Shrinkerator fired, the soap in my hands. Just when I was close enough, I arched the bar of soap downwards like a bowling ball and it hit his boots.

"Wait-WAAH!"

Shrinkerator slipped on the soap, his arms flailing and feet now in the air. At the same time, the shrink beam that the man in the blue had deflected with his shield, hit his abnormally long boots. They shrunk, now the size of a doll's shoes, exposing his feet.

"Chat Noir!" I yelled, as I grabbed the small boots with my yoyo and flung them towards Chat. I heard him yell 'Cataclysm' and his one touch destroyed the shoes into a million little pieces.

"Time to devilise!" I announced, catching the black butterfly that came out. Opening my yoyo, a white, cleansed butterfly flew out into the open skies, as I bid it goodbye.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

All around, buildings and people were turning back into their normal sizes. The Eiffel Tower, too, was now back to towering up in the clear skies once more.

"Bien joué!" Chat and I said, pounding fists. I threw my arms around his neck for a brief second, before pulling away.

"You were amazing, Chat!" I exclaimed, "You were so in focus, level-headed, I'm impressed! And thanks for the plan!" I added, with a small wink.

His cheeks were a little rosy, but I presumed it was from fighting hard. "Oh, um, thanks," he said, before his eyes narrowed. "Wait, what plan?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter," I beamed, putting one hand on his shoulder.

My memories flashed back to the moment when Adrien had touched my shoulder, and told me to stay safe. He had left quickly, and hadn't noticed the blood flowing to my cheeks, or the jolt of electricity that had passed through me, causing me to buckle and grab the nearest tree for support.

Out of its own accord, my hand pulled back slowly, as I thought about my conflicting emotions. This wasn't right, but why did it _feel_ so right _?_

Chat sensed my uneasiness. "You okay-" He was interrupted by the sound of our Miraculous' beeping.

I noticed that Bloom and the other man, I decided to name him 'the man in blue', did not leave this time.

"I know you don't have much time," Bloom spoke up, "but please be sure to read this note." She passed me a small piece of rolled up paper, parchment, it felt like, and bended her knees and sprung up, flying away. The man in blue behind her, who had mounted his 'flying' bike (How was that even possible?) flew behind her, in the same direction.

I glanced at Chat. He just shrugged.

"Guess we'd better open it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So since Bloom is a full-fledged fairy, she can shrink in size (otherwise known as being able to miniaturise) using fairy dust. So I figured, if she's shrunk, she can probably grow back to normal size using the same procedure, right?**

 **Thanks and see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette

"Hey! Over here!"

I turned my head to the source of the sound, and without looking, I knew who it was. Adrien bounded over, his golden hair slightly ruffled, his face tensed. He stopped in front of me, deliberated for a moment and then hugged me.

"Mmf," I said weakly as my face was covered in sweet smelling, premium Agreste clothing.

"Oh, sorry" he apologised, as he pulled away and held me at the shoulders. His cheeks were pink, and he looked away, evidently embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said, surprised that I could even form a complete statement around him. Despite my growing confidence around him, despite all the sassy comments I had made before, I melted at his touch.

"I was just really worried," he confessed, "and then I wasn't sure if you had found shelter or not…"

I noticed he said _you_ only, not _you and your friend._ I liked it, liked it a lot, but I felt disloyal for feeling that way.

"We got away," I explained, "but I lost Bloom in the chaos. I wonder where she is-"

"Oh, Sky texted me that he found her. They're nearby, close to the Tower."

Despite the turbulences inside me, my scheming hat was still on. My eyes must have taken a sly glint because Adrien raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" he guessed. I nodded to confirm his suspicions.

"I'm thinking that we didn't get the text. I'm also thinking that Bloom and Sky deserve some alone time." I finished, crossing my arms together, grinning.

Adrien's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, you're good."

"What did you expect, Golden Boy?"

"Okay, do not call me _Golden Boy_. I mean, what kind of nickname even is that?"

I sniggered at his bewildered and furious expression. "You don't get it?" I asked, bemused, as we started walking in the opposite direction of the Eiffel Tower. His face took on a thoughtful stance.

"Is it because of my hair?" he finally said, touching it consciously.

I looked at him for one second before bursting into laughter.

"What?" he asked, scratching his head. I mentally noted that he did that when he was nervous.

I couldn't believe he hadn't figured my name for him yet, or perhaps he was too modest. Yes, probably the latter, I mused, still chortling occasionally.

"I…can't believe… you didn't get it. You…really are…perfect." I said, in between laughs. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I glanced at him. He still looked confused.

I sighed. "Adrien, I called you Golden Boy because, well, you're pretty much perfect," I explained, with a slight blush. "You're smart, you're kind and…" I hesitated. I wanted to say beautiful, but that would be embarrassing. "You're a good friend," I said, finally.

He looked taken aback. I wondered if I said too much. Then, he broke into a grin.

"Really? You think I'm a good friend?" he asked.

"Of course. Nino adores you, for one, and I can vouch for that," I said with a smile.

He looked pleased. "So, this isn't about my hair?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself, Narcissist" I said, looking away from him to hide my blush. I was startled as a warm touch enveloped my hand. Adrien looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly, before letting go of my hand.

I nodded, unable to say anything. I wished he had kept holding my hand, but then I felt guilty for thinking that. Aargh, why were there so many of these conflicting feelings?

We kept on walking, amidst people. It was not as crowded as before, so we wove easily between people. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't care. I just wanted this moment to last despite the fact that the two sides of my head were arguing against each other continuously.

"I wasn't sure I'd even be able to make friends," Adrien confided quietly. I looked at him, astonished. He smiled sadly, before continuing. "I've been home schooled my entire life, you know that already, but I was worried if I'd be able to make friends. At first, everyone hated me, even you." He said, sadness lacing his eyes.

I felt terrible, recalling the day when he first enrolled. "I didn't understand," I whispered, "if I hadn't judged you for being friends with Chloe, or misunderstanding you for the chewing gum incident, then I promise, I would have been your friend from day one."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said worriedly, noticing my pained expression. "In a way, I'm glad for the way things turned out."

What? Had he not wanted to be friends with me, then?

At my shocked expression he held his hands out in surrender. "Let me explain! What I meant, is that, from that day, I learned the truth about Chloe. I learned the best way to start afresh was to tell the truth, and come clean."

I smiled, recalling that day in the rain. "You know, I still have your umbrella," I said, shyly.

He turned sharply, eyes wide. "You kept it?"

I shrugged. "Of course. It's a special memento, reminding of the day that I made a friend, too. You changed me for the better, Adrien," I confessed, looking at the pavement, unable to look him in the eyes. "I learned how to forgive, how to be honest."

"Will you be honest with me?" he asked. I looked up, into his face. His eyes were cloudy, unfocused. I wondered why.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Do you like me?"

I froze in my tracks. Adrien stopped too, beside me, but I was barely aware of him. My secret, my emotions that I had been keeping in check for so many days, were coming out and I didn't know if I could control myself, or snap back to reality. Had I been so obvious? Did someone tell him? Or perhaps…did he feel the same way about me? No, it couldn't be. But what was I going to say to him?

"I don't know," I finally said, softly.

If he had asked me before, way before, at the middle of the school year, I would have said yes.

If he had asked me recently, I would have said no.

That was because I loved him; the word 'like' or 'crush' wasn't strong enough to portray the sensation I felt for him, properly; it wasn't suitable enough. But I couldn't say that anymore.

Of course I still loved him, but my emotions were being divided. My thoughts drifted to Chat, and I couldn't help but feel something for him, too. He was becoming more focused, more understanding. I had begun to enjoy his humour. His face was dear to me. The time I almost lost him made me realise how important his existence was to me; Ladybug would be nothing without her partner. This world we lived in would not be the same without Chat Noir's bravery, his kindness, his consideration.

But then there was Adrien. He was so sweet, so caring. Thanks to Bloom, I had befriended him, really learned more about him. I no longer felt as nervous around him; in fact, his presence was soothing. Whenever he touched me, I felt such a sensation pass through my entire body. He made me more open, more honest, more…me. I wasn't afraid of being insecure, or unworthy. Adrien embraced me, the real me, which was something I had been afraid he wouldn't do from the day we met.

"I know how you feel," Adrien said, voice cracking.

This answer I did not expect. Could he possibly be in love with two people, too? Was it too much to hope, that I was one of those people?

I hadn't realised that we had approached my garden of inspiration, opposite the Eiffel Tower, where I came to focus and work on my designs. I smiled, my mind a little more at ease.

"Adrien?"

He looked at me, eyes glassy. I reached out and held his hand, the warmth of his palm comforting.

"Let's forget about our worries for now," I offered, with a smile, "and just enjoy ourselves. We can figure it out later."

He seemed to understand what I meant. Smiling despite the broken look his eyes held, he sat down on one of the steps, pulling me down with him so that I was right next to his body. I tensed but I was tired, tired of resisting. I laid my head on his shoulder.

We watched the sun set, the breeze ruffling our hair and clothes. I closed my eyes, strangely content but strangely incomplete. There was something missing, something vital but I couldn't figure it out just yet. But I would. I _had_ to. I would find the missing piece.

Suddenly, I realised something important.

"Marinette?"

Adrien must have felt me stiffen. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "We forgot to meet Bloom and Sky."

His eyes widened as he realisation struck, and groaned. "They're going to hate us."

I sighed. "We are in so much trouble."

* * *

I was wrong. We were in _heaps_ of trouble.

Adrien and I ran back to the tower, with few people to hinder us as nightfall was approaching, as most people had left to go home. We slowed down as we saw two figures in the sunset.

I gulped. Bloom was standing there, hands on her hips, her eyes menacing. I'd forgotten how scary she could be, with her fierce warrior expression, eyes blazing, as if someone had lit little fires in her pupils. I had always seen her give that stare to the opposition, but never seen her give that look to me. She'd always looked at me with love, a soft gentleness. I realised there was still love hidden behind the fire, and I knew I was responsible for earning this fire-glare. Yet, it was still scary to see her go commando. At least she wasn't firing her spells at me.

Sky didn't look any less scary. His hands were crossed over his chest, his frown disapproving; it was then I noticed his rippling muscles. He looked like a ruler, about to punish us and send us to the dungeons.

I blinked. My thoughts were getting ridiculous.

I looked at Adrien nervously. It seemed he getting petrified too, as his eyes was wide and his entire body was rigid. He glanced at me, sensing my apprehension. His eyes sent out a message: _Should I start talking first?_

I decided to spare him the trouble.

"So," I began, smiling nervously, crossing my hands together, "did you enjoy your stroll?"

Bloom just glared at me.

"Guess not," I muttered. And here I thought our plan to get them together was going so well!

"Okay, here's the deal guys," Adrien interjected. Sky and Bloom's heads snapped to look at him, and I noticed Adrien falter slightly before continuing.

"We're sorry we didn't come for you sooner, we just got carried away."

"Just. Got. Carried. Away." Bloom enunciated every word in a quiet but frightening tone. "Explain," she said harshly.

Adrien gulped. "Um, yeah, so after the akuma attack, Marinette and I decided to go for a walk, you know, uh, to calm down a little." He opened his mouth to say more but I elbowed him in the chest lightly.

"OW!" He yelled, before realising he had an audience. He let out a nervous laugh once, before rubbing the part where I nudged him. Well, I thought it was a light nudge. I didn't want him to tell them _everything_. I wanted to keep that moment for us, and us only.

Sky pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled deeply. "Adrien, do you have _any_ idea of how worried we were? You didn't pick up your phone or answer my texts- we were panicking! We didn't know if you were safe or not." His voice was strained.

Adrien snorted slightly, before composing himself. I wondered why, briefly. However, I noticed Bloom lessen her aggressive stance just a little.

"Sky, you're sounding like an overprotective girlfriend," she chided, a little smirk dancing on her lips, before frowning once more. She looked at me, and this time there was sadness, and pain. It hurt me to see her that way, knowing that I was the reason for her despair.

"Marinette, why did you do this?"

I couldn't tell her the real answer. It would embarrass me more than it would embarrass her, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Well," I began, "I can't lie to you." Adrien looked at me sharply, no doubt shocked that I would tell them about our matchmaking. I took a deep breath.

"We didn't realise you wanted to go on a stroll _together,_ " I finished.

This took them by surprise. They looked at each other, conferring silently, before turning to look at me. I wasn't _lying_ exactly but I wasn't telling the entire truth, either. I noticed Adrien relax beside me.

"Marinette, of course I meant we would go _together_ ," Bloom said, her voice now a little ashamed. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you, since I'm only here for a while."

This time Sky snorted. "Who's sounding clingy, now?" he retorted. Bloom just stuck a tongue out at him.

I turned to look at Adrien. It seemed the storm was over. I could clearly read the message in his eyes: _Thank God._

"This was clearly a misunderstanding," Bloom relented, coming over to me and hugging me. "But don't you EVER scare me like that again," she warned, pulling away and looking at me sternly. "I was worried sick."

"Yet you call _me_ overprotective," Sky muttered, clearly still holding a grudge over Bloom's comment.

She ignored him. "We should probably get back home," she said, leading me in the direction of the bakery, with Adrien and Sky following closely behind. "Besides, you have a lot of…work to do," she hinted, pointedly.

It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant. My thoughts drifted back to the moment after the fight, where Bloom handed Chat and I the parchment with a note on it.

I had opened it cautiously. Inside, it was blank.

"Huh?" I had exclaimed, looking at all over the parchment paper to find any inscription, any message. There was none.

"Let me have a look," Chat had insisted. As soon as he touched it, rows of ink magically appeared on the parchment.

I remembered feeling slightly annoyed that writing appeared _after_ Chat had touched it. It was baseless at the time; I hadn't read the message inside to realise why that had happened.

I had started reading it, loud enough for both of us to hear, fast enough so our Miraculous' wouldn't reach the last warning.

 _Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir,_

 _If you are able to read this message, it is because both of you have touched the scroll. This precaution has been taken so your enemies, and regular citizens of Paris, will not be able to find out what this message entails. It also symbolises the importance of both the roles you play for Paris, and in saving the world._

 _We have not been able to formally introduce ourselves to both of you. For us to work together, this is necessary for ease and trust. We would both like to meet you tonight, not only to introduce ourselves but also to train._

 _Papillion is getting stronger. He senses our force. For you to win after we have left, training is essential. It will help you and us._

 _We would be grateful to see both of you at the pier of the River Seine, at 11:00 at night. Tell no-one._

The paper wasn't signed, but it wasn't necessary. Once I had finished reading, the scroll had rolled back up on itself, and disappeared, only leaving behind sparks in its wake. We had stared at each other in disbelief until our Miraculous' had frantically beeped again, the last warning.

Chat and I nodded to each other to confirm the plan. We didn't have time to speak, but we knew each other well enough by now to know that we would see each other again, soon. And then we had left, going in opposite directions to avoid revealing our identities in public.

I came back to the present. Bloom was right. I needed to get in some sleep before I left, to make sure I was energized and also to convince my parents I wasn't sneaking out. I had no idea what type of _training_ Bloom had referred to, but it would, undoubtedly, be difficult. I had to rest up.

"You're right," I finally said. I turned my head back to look at the guys. "Hey, do you two want to grab some food before you head back home?"

"Sure, I loved your father's quiche the last time I was there," Adrien said, before turning to Sky. "You have _got_ to try it, Sky; it's really too good to miss."

I looked at him with gratitude. Sky nodded. "I never turn down good food," he said gravely.

Walking into the bakery, I greeted my parents and requested my father for his famous quiche. He was more than happy to distribute it to everyone. In less than five minutes, an entire quiche was finished.

"Wow, that was heavenly," Adrien said with a dreamy look. Bloom and Sky nodded, with similar expressions on their faces.

"All right, time to go boys," Bloom said reluctantly, lifting herself off the couch. The boys followed suit, although I noted that they had looked pretty comfortable where they were.

"Hey, we have school tomorrow, but if you guys want to hang out here afterwards, I'll be more than happy to see you," I suggested. At once, everyone's faces lit up and it made me smile.

"Hey Mari, we should play _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ , and have our own tournament!" Adrien turned towards Sky and nudged him. "Marinette's pretty legendary at video games," he admitted.

I ignored the fact that my heart leapt when he called me Mari, or the blush that crept to my cheeks when Adrien said I was legendary.

Sky looked at me with a kind smile. "That, I do believe," he said.

"Great, we'll meet you outside your school tomorrow," Bloom concluded, before hugging me. "See you soon!" She winked because we would see each other _very_ soon.

After leading them out, I dragged myself upstairs and dressed in a daze. I could barely keep my eyes open as I dove into my bed. I would only get a few hours' sleep before training started.

"Sleep tight Marinette," Tikki said softly as she made herself comfortable in my hair as we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait, I was super busy.**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

Bloom

It was almost eleven. I climbed onto Sky's bike as he started to fly off in the direction of the pier, the meeting point we had arranged for Paris' superheroes. Although I had transformed into my fairy form, it was nice to clutch Sky as we flew in the air, the breeze whipping our hair and faces. I had barely been able to talk to him properly these two days; in the daytime, I was constantly around and thinking about Marinette, while he was with Adrien. And at night, we would slip into our separate rooms with just a mere 'goodnight', because even fairies and heroes got tired.

Also, taking the bike was quicker.

We reached the pier in a few minutes. I leaped off while Sky hovered in mid-air. Touching the ground, I raised my hands to prepare the obstacle course I had planned for Ladybug and Chat Noir. A rush of sparks left my hands and materialised into a complex route through which both heroes would have to navigate through.

The course began with large balls that were bobbing up and down in mid-air, followed by a tunnel with multiple routes to choose from.

Through one route, the path led to a spinning baton encased in flames.

Through another, there was turbulent water to cross.

The last route led to an opening with a metal door that was moving up and down, smashing the ground every time it hit the floor.

All three paths converged to a glass box filled with orbs of light dancing around; the exit would lie after they had passed the box and jumped over large boulders that were suspended in the air.

It was difficult and incredibly tough but I had faith in Ladybug and Chat. Thanks to Tecna's innovation in her previous obstacle course for us when we had begun teaching at Alfea, I had taken a few pointers from her design but decided to develop it more. Since I had done a similar course like this a few years before, I knew both superheroes would need to believe in their strengths to succeed.

Sky whistled. "That looks tough."

I grinned at him. "Maybe you should go first and demonstrate," I suggested.

Although I couldn't see his expression, I knew him well enough by now to know he was scowling at me playfully.

"I would," he offered, "but it seems our contestants have arrived." He pointed his head to the west.

I looked to my left and saw two figures lithely jump and swing towards us. They landed just a few metres before me with a small _thud_.

"Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir," I greeted. "It is a pleasure to finally be able to formally introduce ourselves."

Chat Noir frowned. "You couldn't have done this earlier?"

Sky flew a circle around us before landing beside me. "The time wasn't right," he said. "But now, it is."

Ladybug stepped forward, looking at Sky curiously before turning to look at me. "So, who exactly are you?"

I knew Ladybug, under her mask, was keeping up the pretence just as I had asked. I just prayed she would continue to do the same after I broke the news to her. I silently sent her a message with my eyes, indicating for her to keep up the act. I hoped Sky had prepared Chat to do the same, because we were treading on thin waters. If there was any slip, any mistake, everything could unravel.

"My name is Bloom, and this is Sky. I am a fairy, while Sky is a Specialist. We are from a different dimension to yours, but we have one common aim: to defeat evil.

We both know that Papillion is getting stronger, so we have to train, although both of you will have to train harder than us because Papillion knows how you fight; he has never experienced our magic before, so we're still safe, but not you. That's why I've set up this obstacle course for you."

I motioned behind me, to show them what kind of training session I had planned for them. When I looked back at the superheroes, their faces were agape.

I sighed. Here came the hard part.

My sister, Daphne, had warned me to be careful when telling Chat and Ladybug who we were, because Marinette and Adrien also knew about us. When they realised we were around them both in civilian and hero form, they could figure out each other's identities unwillingly. It was complicated, to say the least.

Ladybug's eyes kept darting from my face, to Sky's. I knew she was putting the pieces together, and figuring out that Sky and I hadn't met for the first time at the park on Saturday. I had sensed her unease at mine and Sky's familiarity, and I knew she didn't buy the story that we had 'coincidentally' met.

However, Marinette didn't know that Sky and I were in on her and Adrien's 'Mission get them together'. She thought that by leaving us alone, she was helping Sky and I to become closer but in actual fact, it had made her grow closer to Adrien. Of course, that had been my plan all along.

Thankfully, Ladybug didn't mention the fact she knew us both. I knew she was surprised to see Sky- I knew she hadn't anticipated him in the team- but apart from her startled expression, she didn't give anything away.

Chat's reaction was different.

He kept pointing at me, and then at Sky and mumbling. "She…fairy….he…all along…knew each other…" He opened his mouth wider, as if he were about to shout something but quick as a flash, Sky was at his side. He clamped one hand over Chat's mouth and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not forget we have work to do," he said pleasantly, while Chat's eyes widened even more. "And can I remind you both that you _cannot reveal our identities to anyone else."_

It wasn't exactly subtle but Chat relaxed. As Sky came over to stand beside me, both heroes composed themselves, remembering that they had to pretend this was their first proper introduction with us. Because even though Sky and I had introduced ourselves separately to Ladybug and Chat, this was their first time meeting me and Sky _together_.

"As I was saying," I resumed, "we have to start training. So, are you ready to begin?"

As both of them looked at the obstacle course I had conjured, both heroes' jaws went slack once again. Maybe I should have eased them in, perhaps started with something simpler, but it was too late for that now.

"You actually expect us to find our way through _that?_ " Chat exclaimed.

I shrugged. "If you want to defeat your enemy, you'll have to get stronger. That's why practising here will help you in the real battle."

Chat fidgeted uncomfortably but Ladybug put one hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, Chat," she said, "we're great as a team. Besides, we have Lucky Charm and Cataclysm to help us."

"Ah, about that," Sky interjected, "you're not allowed to use your special powers."

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

I looked at Sky and nodded to confirm his idea. "He's right," I said. "Doing this without your powers would really give you the edge over Papillion. Whatever he throws at you next, you'll be more than ready."

I saw Ladybug square her shoulders. That was one of the things I loved about her; she was strong, powerful and determined.

"Okay," she said, her jaw jutting out.

Chat's eyes hardened and he gave her a firm nod too, tightening his grip on his baton. "We're ready," he said evenly.

I flew to the side and touched the ground. A starting line emerged just in front of the superheroes' toes. Straightening up, I lifted my hand.

"Three, two, one, go!"

They sped off, and I flew in the air to see them more easily. Sky joined me in the air and we watched them.

First were the suspended, large balls that were bobbing up and down. Ladybug leapt up on the balls and struggled to gain her balance as the ball went down and up, but she jumped across them. Chat stayed on the ground and went around the balls, sliding under and dodging to either side to avoid getting hit.

They both reached the tunnel at the same time, but headed for different routes.

Ladybug got the path that led to the metal door slamming on the ground every two seconds. She abruptly stopped in front of it.

Chat got the river.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he shouted, raising a fist into the air. "Cats don't like water!"

I had enchanted a small part of the River Seine to have fast, flowing water that had a very strong current. It was not an illusion, though; if Chat tried to swim, he would find it difficult to get back out.

"Chat, use your baton as a tightrope!" Ladybug yelled. Chat hesitated for a second before extending his baton out and putting it over either side of the river banks. He stepped on it, putting his arms out in front of him for balance, and started his way across.

Ladybug's knees were tight as she got ready to pounce. Counting under her breath, she waited for the right moment. In a split second, she slid under the door, swung her yoyo onto a nearby tree branch and pulled herself into the air. If she had waited any longer, the metal door would have trapped her pigtails and pulled her back.

Meanwhile, Chat was across. He shortened his baton and wiped the sweat off his brow. But before he could rest, he saw Ladybug running to the glass box.

Chat used his baton to propel himself and land beside Ladybug.

"Wait!" he cautioned, putting one arm in front of his partner. "See those light-a-ma-bob-things? They're going to blind us if we don't do this right."

I saw Ladybug take in his words and nod slowly. "Okay," she began, "but how do we get across?"

Chat hesitated. Then he began again, quite confidently. "Look, they're floating around but they're not touching the floor of the box. If we look at the reflections the lights make, we can avoid getting hit by them."

I could tell Ladybug was impressed. I was close enough to see her amazed expression. I knew she wasn't used to Chat Noir making the plans- that was usually up to her- but she just grinned and took his hand.

"Let's do this together," she replied firmly.

Chat looked at their grasped hands for a few seconds. An emotion washed across his face, and judging from his aura, it seemed like guilt. This was enough proof to justify my suspicions.

Adrien and Marinette were becoming closer and closer every day, but I wasn't sure if Adrien would fall for Marinette because of his vow to love Ladybug. I had been worried that he wouldn't be able to love Marinette the way he loved Ladybug, but now I knew that he did.

The guilt he felt was evidence for it. He felt guilty for betraying Marinette. Although he had wanted Ladybug to love him back so desperately, he still felt that it was wrong to treat Marinette that way.

And Marinette had loved Adrien from the start, and convinced herself that Chat's flirtations were not genuine. She was so loyal to Adrien, she had completely missed the black-cladded boy who was in love with her. But slowly, Marinette was realising that Chat was a good friend. She appreciated his efforts more, and started to see the real him.

I looked at them both once more. They looked at each other with fierce determination and nodded. Nothing mattered more to them now than to finish what they had started.

They jumped into the box, and put their heads low. I saw Chat pull Ladybug away from the floating orbs when one got to close to her, while Ladybug did the same for Chat. It was only a few minutes before they exited the box.

Their hands separated but their coordination didn't. They leapt across the boulders the way they usually moved, with Ladybug using her yoyo to wound herself around the rocks, while Chat bounded off one and leapt to the other. They flipped and landed on the ground in unison.

"YES!" Chat howled.

"We did it!" Ladybug exclaimed a little quieter than Chat but with the same level of enthusiasm. They bumped fists, and Sky and I flew down to meet them.

"Well done," I congratulated them, "that was brilliant teamwork and thinking. I'm very impressed!"

"Awesome work, guys." Sky came over and bumped fists with both of them as well. "Now do it again, but faster."

For the third time in the night, Ladybug's and Chat's jaws dropped.

"You…you've got to be kidding me!" Ladybug spluttered. "That took all my strength to complete! _And_ I had Chat helping me!"

"Why don't _you_ try and see how hard it is for yourself," Chat challenged.

"I did tell him to demonstrate but he backed out," I confided to them, while Sky made an indignant noise. I looked at him sternly. "Don't try and pretend you didn't, Sky," I reprimanded, "you just used Ladybug and Chat's arrival as an excuse not to do the course."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show us how it's done? After all, you created it."

"Fine. I will."

I flew to my starting line. Chat jumped up on a nearby tree and held up three fingers.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and bent my knees, ready to fly. "Three, two, one, go!"

My wings thrummed with magical energy, and I zig-zagged around the large balls. I approached the tunnel and took the first route, swerving around the curves. As the light of the tunnel approached, I slowed down slightly to see the next obstacle.

I got the baton with the spinning flames.

Acting on instinct, I flew right towards it. The frequency of my wings beating together increased, and I managed to fly right through. I felt the baton touch my heel slightly, but I didn't slow down. Approaching the glass box with the floating orbs, I put my hands together in front of me to make an arrow, and glided right through, swishing to the left and right to avoid hitting the orbs, even though I knew they wouldn't cause any harm. I tucked and made an upwards roll, and as my feet landed on one of the boulders, I regained my balance and jumped across the others.

I pushed off the last one and landed on the ground. Turning my body towards my audience, I grinned at them.

"How did I do?"

Ladybug and Chat just stared. It was Sky that answered me.

"Well, it was my fault for underestimating you," he admitted, walking towards me and putting one arm over my shoulder. "That was incredible, like always."

I jabbed his ribs lightly. "Thanks Sky, but you know that Aisha can do better than me," I told him. I wasn't lying- Aisha was sportier than the rest of us. She could probably beat that with her eyes closed.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but who's Aisha?" Ladybug asked, finally speaking.

Pulling myself away from my favourite specialist, I walked to her and grabbed her hand gently. "Aisha is one of my best friends, part of the Winx, my team back home. I know she and the rest of them would love to meet both of you," I said pointing my head to her and Chat in turn.

"The rest of them?" Chat echoed.

Ah. Sky must have left out that part when explaining his past to Chat Noir.

"There are seven of us, as well as Daphne my sister, the Specialists like Sky, and the Paladins. We all work as a team to stop evil but we're also great friends." My throat caught a little. Talking about them made me miss them even more.

Ladybug noticed my sadness. She squeezed my hand.

I smiled at her; despite missing my best friends back home, I knew I had a great friend here, too. And I would make sure this friendship lasted forever.

"One day, we'll all meet," Sky said firmly. I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't need a reason, or a prophecy to make that happen.

Chat and Ladybug nodded eagerly but I knew they were tired. Chat's ears were drooping and Ladybug was trying her best not to yawn. I chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough for one night," I concluded, and raising a hand, I made the obstacle course disappear. "We'll meet the next time there's an akuma, or we'll send you a sign. Now, let me escort you home."

I let my hands lift and fairy dust flew from them and enveloped the two heroes. They were lifted into the air gently. They both looked momentarily surprised but soon, they were drifting towards their homes.

"Wait!" called Ladybug, "how will we know what sign you'll send?"

My magic was carrying her further away now, but I knew she would hear me.

"Don't worry. You'll know."

* * *

 **It's been so long since I've written in Bloom's POV.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate all the support!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked and is following this story! It makes my day! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, apologies for taking so long!**

 **I am not abandoning this fanfiction and I am sooooo sorry for taking this long to upload!**

 **The truth is that now I am in a higher class at school, and at this level, it requires a lot of work. Consequently, I will not be able to upload as often as I would like because of the immense work load!**

 **However, I will continue this story. I just ask you to please bear with me and thank you for the continued support! It's what makes me want to write!**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

Marinette

"And I expect that to be done by tomorrow afternoon, class," Madame Bustier concluded.

The entire class groaned. Honestly, I couldn't blame them. Read four chapters on the French Revolution for tomorrow afternoon as well as a summary? That was too much.

"Excuse me? For tomorrow afternoon?!" Chloe shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Chloe, or maybe you lost your hearing?" I retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll deal with _you_ later, Maritrash," she said with a sneer.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I mimicked.

"Chloe, don't talk to Marinette like that!"

Everyone's heads turned to see Adrien's angry expression. I couldn't believe this- Adrien was actually standing up for _me?_

Well, we were solid friends now. If anyone said anything bad about Adrien, I would stand up for him in a second but in all honesty, I would have done that even before we became close friends.

"Woah girl, this must be your lucky day!" Alya exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Although, I have noticed you are more comfortable around him now."

Again, Alya was too perceptive for her own good.

"I'll tell you everything later," I promised to her with a light whisper, but I mentally corrected that sentence. _As much as I can possibly reveal_ , I thought.

My best friend raised an eyebrow in question but didn't press.

"Okay class, quieten down!" Madame Bustier shouted. The whole class was talking and chattering amongst themselves now, but everyone became silent.

"To repeat, Chloe, yes, you will have to do the homework by tomorrow, otherwise you will get detention."

"But I have a nail appointment tonight!" Chloe wailed.

"Do you think I care?" Madame Bustier countered. Hmm, this wasn't like her. Maybe Chloe was getting on her last nerve; I knew she was already past mine.

"Ugh, you are the worst teacher ever!" With that, Chloe stormed out of the class, Sabrina close behind her. The bell rang as well, and with that, the entire class got up to leave. I saw my teacher grit her teeth and take her books angrily while stamping away to her office. This wasn't good. I hoped Papillion wouldn't get to her- the softer ones were fiercer villains, but most importantly, she didn't deserve her anger to be taken advantaged of like that.

Alya and I walked off to the school entrance. I saw Adrien and Nino waiting at the entrance, and I smiled warmly at both of them.

"Hey-" I began before Adrien cut me off.

"Mari, don't let Chloe's words get to you," he said with real sincerity, "you're an awesome person and don't let her trashy comments bring you down."

I blushed. "Aww Adrien, you're sweet-" I stopped, registering the rest of his sentence.

Honestly, that boy worried too much. "Hey, I've been dealing with her for more than three years," I pointed out fiercely. "I won't let _her_ bring me down."

"Good." He smiled.

Alya and Nino just watched our conversation, their heads going back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"What?" I asked her.

She pulled me aside. "Girl, you never told me that you're all chummy with Adrien!" she said, her eyes accusatory.

I gulped. "Oh um, yeah, we uh, kind of bumped into each other on the weekend, and uh, we hung out?" I stammered.

Her glare was almost as scary as Bloom's yesterday.

"So let me get this straight," she started. "You and him. Hung out. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she yelled.

"Alya! Shh! Not so loud!" I said, covering her mouth. She just pushed my hand away.

"Okay, I'll let you off this once but I swear, you have to keep me updated from now on!" She made me promise. I nodded and she grinned at me.

"Um, girls? Is everything alright?" Adrien asked a few metres away from us. Both his, and Nino's expressions matched and held a confused tone.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, we're good!" I was just about to nudge Alya to help me smoothen out this awkward situation when I heard a yell.

"Marinette! Over here!"

I swished around to see a familiar red-head and a blonde beside her. I grinned. Looking sideways at Adrien, I could see him grinning too.

I looked apologetically at Alya. "Sorry, I gotta go, talk to you later bye!" I ran off in Bloom's direction without a second glance.

"Hey I'm sorry I can't help you with the homework Nino but we'll catch up tomorrow. See you later!" Adrien called behind me, as he rushed down the steps beside me.

I could feel his energy adding to mine. We were both excited to see our new friends again.

Okay, that wasn't exactly true. I was a little miffed at Bloom- she had been hiding from me! Last night, when she revealed that she knew Sky for longer than I thought she did, came as a shock to me. Strangely though, it wasn't that big of a shock as I would've thought; I had suspected that the way Bloom and Sky responded and conversed with each other so easily had to stem from a longer relationship. But I was glad she told Chat too. He deserved to know. And it wasn't like Chat knew about Bloom or Sky in his civilian form, so it didn't matter much, but it was good for her to come clean with him, anyway.

I didn't know Sky very well, but I could tell he was a decent guy. I hadn't really factored him into our team but I was glad to have him; he fought well and seemed to get along all right with Chat. I was so glad he finally revealed his identity to us, however- it was annoying to simply call him the 'man in blue'. But I could tell Sky loved Bloom and she did the same for him. Now it made a lot of sense why Bloom worked so well with him. They were made for each other.

Of course I was happy for them. But it also made my heart ache.

Whenever I thought about Chat, my heart leapt. We were fantastic as a team and without his advice, I would never have made it through that obstacle course. But whenever I thought about Chat my heart broke, too. Not only was I playing him, I was playing Adrien as well.

It was as if destiny was forcing me to pick a side on the battlefield. But both sides were losing. So what was the point?

 _No,_ I scolded myself. _You will not bring up your emotions again. Focus on the present._

"Marinette!" Bloom greeted me as she came up and gave a hug. I saw Sky give me a nod and bump fists with Adrien. I breathed in her warm scent and immediately felt calmer. I loved how Bloom could make me feel better simply through a hug.

"How was school?" she asked, pulling back.

"Ugh, Madame Bustier set me homework for tomorrow and it's insane!" I complained to her.

Sky looked at us with pity. "Bummer. Maybe we can help out later?" he offered.

"That sounds great," Adrien admitted, "but first, we have a gaming tournament due!"

We laughed at his enthusiasm. I gave him a wink. "Are you _that_ excited to lose?" I taunted him.

"Oh, we'll get to the trash talk later. First you better show me what you got, Cheng."

"You're already losing at the comebacks, Adrien, so beating you at gaming is a piece of cake," I smirked.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, eyebrows raised and hands up. "Bring it."

I crossed my arms and looked at him with sympathy. He really wasn't that great at comebacks. "I already brought it."

Adrien was just about to come up with a snappy retort when I heard a clacking of heels and a nasal, brittle call.

"Ooh, who are your friends Adrihoney?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust as I turned to see Chloe strutting towards us, with Sabrina at her heels. She looked at me down her nose and pushed past me.

"Hey!" I protested, "what do you think you're doing, Chloe?"

"Ugh, don't talk to me," she said haughtily as she squeezed herself in front of Bloom and turned to look at Sky and Adrien.

Bloom looked affronted. "Who does she think she is?" she muttered under her breath, giving that fierce stare I knew well by now, towards Chloe.

"The mayor's daughter," I muttered back.

Chloe took one look at Sky and forgot about Adrien. "So," she said sweetly and batting her lashes, "are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." She put a hand on his arm. "You don't want to be hanging around with this lot," she confided to him, turning and giving me a dirty look.

Sky didn't look impressed. He picked her hand off gently and stepped back. I didn't know how he acted so calm. I was fuming. I was just about to confront her when Bloom put a hand on my shoulder. Her expression was just as scary as I remembered before she would strike against those that were evil.

"I've got this," she growled.

She stormed past Sabrina and walked right up to Chloe's face, standing in between her and Sky. Adrien quickly realised he was in a danger zone, smart boy, so he came around to stand with me. We both waited with bated breath.

Chloe scowled at Bloom. "Do I know you?" she said arrogantly.

"No," Bloom said evenly, "but I know _all_ about you."

"Well of course you would," said the blonde, not seeing the threat in front of her. "I'm the mayor's daughter. Everyone knows about _me._ "

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you this." Bloom put her hands on her hips. "Clearly, you don't know anything about yourself. You have no idea what a horrible, vindictive person you are to others around you."

Chloe fumed. "How…how dare you!"

"And don't even _think_ about flirting with my man," Bloom said, edging closer to Chloe. "He's MY fiancée and no-one, especially not you, are going to get between us."

Victoriously, she showed her the ring.

I didn't know who was more surprised, me or Chloe. But I knew which one of us was more pleasantly surprised than the other.

Like the brat she is and forever will be, Chloe huffed and ran off with Sabrina by her side. I looked at Bloom with awe.

"Respect," Adrien finally said. I guess I wasn't the only one who was impressed.

Bloom shrugged. "She had to be put in her place. And after I learned about how mean and spoilt the mayor's daughter is, I had to teach her a lesson. No one insults my friends and gets away with it. And no-one hits on Sky."

She walked up to him and held his hands. Looking up, she mockingly told him off. "You're mine. Don't forget that."

Sky grinned and kissed her forehead. "Yes ma'am," he joked back.

Smiling, she turned to look at me but recoiled slightly.

"Marinette? What's wrong?"

I glared at her. "You didn't tell me you were _engaged!_ " I said, emphasising the e-word.

Bloom laughed nervously. "Um, well, I guess it never came up…"

"Marinette's right you know," Adrien admitted grudgingly, "Sky, I can't believe you didn't bring this up." However, Adrien broke into a grin and elbowed Sky knowingly.

I couldn't help but break into a grin myself. "I'll forgive you," I said, wagging a finger at her, "on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to invite me to your wedding!" I squealed.

Bloom and Sky both blushed to the tips of their hair. Adrien winked at me. I knew what he was thinking. We had found their weakness. Oh, this was good. I'd have to use this against them later.

My eyes drifted to two sets of eyes that had been constantly staring at us throughout this entire exchange.

Alya and Nino were gawking at us, shell-shocked. I looked at her regretfully. I mouthed the word 'sorry', and 'explain to you later'.

"Shall we go?" Adrien asked.

I nodded. Waving at my two dumbfounded friends, I turned and joined Adrien, Bloom and Sky, as we walked to the bakery.

Right now, I didn't think about the way Adrien had stood up for me, the way Bloom put Chloe in her place or the fact that I had hell of a lot of explaining to do later to Alya.

Right now, I had to win.

* * *

Adrien

We all walked together to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Sky and Bloom walking ahead of us. I still wasn't used to the fact that Bloom was… a fairy. It sounded so surreal. But I knew I could trust her. It was hard to explain, but her presence made me feel reassured, and warm.

The day had dragged so much, as Marinette and I recalled all we had to endure in class today; the only day I was excited to do something after school was the day class had to be the worst and we got the most homework. Typical. My luck didn't work as well as Ladybug's.

Ah. A sharp pain hit my chest.

Thinking about Ladybug often rendered me that way. I was so confused lately.

The day we met, the day she saved us all was when I knew for certain I would love her, no matter who she was, with or without the mask. Her beauty lay in her courage, not simply her looks. I loved her because of her bravery, her kind-hearted soul.

But she rejected me. Not once, but many times. And now, when finally she was opening up to me, my feelings wavered.

I blamed my rotten luck.

Yet my luck brought me to Marinette, so it couldn't be that bad. She was just as amazing as Ladybug, but in her own, special way. She was witty, charming, sweet, kind and also brave. She was…something else.

When I saw Sky shower his affections on Bloom, my heart yearned to pull Marinette close to me. To have her in my arms and never let go. But I told myself to snap out of it. I couldn't break her heart, or Ladybug's.

I had promised myself that I would never hurt Ladybug, even if it meant that my life would be at risk. And without really knowing it, the same was applying to Marinette. Sub-consciously, my thoughts always lingered to the sweet, black-haired girl when I was Chat, wondering if she was safe, if she was alright. Despite the fact I knew she could handle herself, I still worried.

"We're here!" Marinette announced brightly, as she led the way in, breaking my thoughts. I closed my eyes and took in the scent of freshly baked croissants, gateaux and crème brulées. It was heavenly.

Unwillingly, my mouth made a 'Mm' noise.

I heard a soft tinkling laugh. I looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Adrien! How good to see you again!" Marinette's mother walked up to me, and warmly gave me a hug. Tom came by too, and hugged me soon after. I supressed the tears that were welling up in my eyes: I'd never felt so at home before. This was a thousand times better than my real home, where everything was so strict, so…loveless.

Sabine and Tom greeted Sky and Bloom, and gave us a box of macaroons to share. With a warm smile, they left us to go back and tend the bakery as we lounged on the couch once more.

"Your parents are the best, Marinette," I said truthfully, "not only are they so nice, they're superb at baking, too!" I exclaimed, biting into a green macaroon. Mm, pistachio flavour, I relished.

Marinette grinned. "They are pretty awesome," she admitted, "but honestly, they can be really intrusive sometimes! Just wait and see how many times they come over to check on us!"

I laughed but gazed a little wistfully in the direction of the two bakers.

Suddenly, I felt a soft pressure on my hand. Surprised, I looked to see Marinette holding my hand.

She smiled at me earnestly, peering into my eyes with a knowing look. "You can be part of my family any time," she said softly. I blushed.

Behind her, I heard a cough.

I glared at Sky.

Marinette let go of my hand with a jolt. "I mean, uh, you can all be a part of my family, too!" she said nervously, before composing herself. She smiled in their direction. "You guys are practically family, anyway," she corrected.

I felt a warmth spreading through me, a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. I grabbed the hand that Marinette had dropped when holding mine. This time, _she_ looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Thank you," I said softly. She smiled, hiding her eyes. Bloom came over too, nodding in my direction, and knelt beside Marinette, grabbing her other hand.

"Yes, thank you Marinette," she echoed. "Thank you for having us in your family." Even Sky came around and knelt beside Bloom, putting a hand over the Bloom's, which was on Marinette's hand. He smiled kindly at her.

With all of them here, it really did feel like home. I couldn't believe how fortunate I was to find myself in with people in this large world that truly loved me for who I was.

I grinned at all of them. Looking back at Marinette, I met her eyes.

"So," I countered, "you ready to lose?" I smirked.

I saw the fire in her eyes ignite. "Never Agreste. Never."

* * *

Sky

The gaming tournament was pretty epic. Adrien was right, as I suspected he would be. Marinette was legendary at video games.

True, I wasn't a stranger to video games. They were quite the pastime at my school, Red Fountain, but I couldn't compare to those two.

First, it began with the trash talking. I decided I would have to tutor Adrien and perfect his comebacks because he was getting shot down by the black-haired girl.

"I am on fire!" Adrien yelled in triumph, as he and Marinette were playing together against the computer generated characters.

"Yeah and since you were too busy messing around, you're _actually_ on fire," Marinette pointed out with a roll of her eyes, as the opponent struck a bolt that put Adrien's robot alight. With a yelp, he pressed some controls and the fire went out.

Their paired game ended. "That was awesome!" Marinette exclaimed, "but I was the one doing all the work, though," she said, staring accusatorily at Adrien.

He huffed. "How about we go one-on-one and see who's really the best, then?" he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"Adrien, you and I both know that _I'm_ going to win," Marinette pointed out.

The green-eyed boy opened his mouth to say something smart before he digressed. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled in defeat. Marinette smirked before choosing the next level.

"Hey, how about you guys join in, too?" Marinette asked, bringing out two more controllers. "We can do girls vs boys, or maybe you two vs us two…?"

"Sounds great," Bloom said, taking the controllers and handing one to me. "How about we play boys vs girls first," she said with a wink in my direction. "I know Sky just can't _wait_ to lose against me."

I shrugged. "Only if the forfeit is that I get a kiss from you."

That made her go red. She composed herself quickly, though.

"Not a chance, Sky. If I win, I get to choose your punishment."

"Fine." I looked over to see both Marinette and Adrien flushed in the face. I tried to look apologetic. "Sorry about that," I said with a grin.

"Well you're engaged after all…" Adrien muttered under his breath.

I chuckled. He wasn't about to let _that_ go soon.

And so it continued, all four of us competing with each other. Sadly, I did lose against Bloom, and as a consequence, I had to wash the dishes for the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Sabine and Tom tried to stop me but I didn't really mind. Funnily enough, I enjoyed doing chores. It gave a feeling of accomplishment.

"Here," Marinette said, coming beside me and placing a small box beside me near the sink. "This is to say thank you for helping out."

I tried to refuse but she just smiled and walked away, going back to do homework. Bloom had decided that it was long past time for both Adrien and Marinette to stop 'fighting' and actually get some work done.

I smiled to myself. After finishing drying the last plate, I went over and sat beside Bloom.

"So how's it going?" I asked the pair.

"Almost done," Adrien said, looking up. "I'm so glad I came over tonight, Marinette's amazing at history," he said with awe.

Marinette blushed. "Stop it, Adrien, you know you're way better than I am," she said, looking down.

"Wow, I must have missed something," I said with mock surprise. "No cocky comments? No comebacks?" I looked at Bloom accusatorily. "What did you do to them?"

She nudged me playfully.

" _Nothing,_ " she said. "They've just decided to get along for once."

" _For once?"_ they both said at the same time incredulously.

Bloom and I laughed. I opened the box that Marinette gave me. Inside, was a cupcake, very delicately decorated with the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow, thank you Marinette!" I exclaimed. "Did you make this yourself?"

She gave a shy grin. "Yep!"

"You have to teach me!" Bloom said with awe. In no time, they were both arranging times when they could come over and decorate together.

I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes. I wondered if Papillion would know about that secret training session we had last night. It wouldn't be good. If he had found out that we were training harder from our side, he could decide to make things from his side stronger, making it tougher for us.

Speaking of training, we would have to arrange another session. I started thinking back to my own training sessions. Obstacle course, we had done. One on one? But we had already done that in civilian form, when fencing. Maybe Master Fu would have some ideas, but at the present, it wouldn't be wise to contact him now. If Papillion found out about the other Miraculouses…

No. It was best not to think about that.

I grabbed the remote, turning on the TV in hopes of distracting myself. The news channel came up.

"And yet another akuma attack strikes Paris again," the reporter began, "this time with double the havoc."

Bloom, Adrien and Marinette's heads snapped to the screen.

"Locals say that the female calls herself Mistress Detention while the male is rumoured to be called Master Mind. It has been observed that Mistress Detention has been capturing people and has managed to vanish them somewhere unknown while Master Mind has been manipulating people's minds in order for them to obey him."

In alarm, we all looked at each other. I caught Adrien's eye and hoped he had started thinking quick on how to get out of here and into action.

"Well Marinette," I said loudly, "Adrien and I should probably get going now…"

"Wait," she said and I stopped in my tracks. "Once all this chaos is over, can both of you at least send me some sort of message, or sign, to tell me you're both alright?" Her gaze was firm but her voice wavered.

I knew Marinette cared for Adrien but I didn't realise until now that she cared so much. And, despite not knowing her as well as Bloom, it seemed she had already begun caring for me, too. I was grateful for it. I always saw her as my little sister, although a very brave and sassy one at that.

I looked at Bloom. She nodded her acceptance.

"Okay," I agreed. "Once all of this is over, Adrien can send you a text, how about that?" I grinned.

Marinette blushed and muttered something incoherently. I managed to guess what she meant to say, though.

"Wait, you're telling me Adrien hasn't even given you his _number_ yet?" I said with mock surprise. I turned to face Adrien with a stern face. "Well you better do that soon, haven't you?"

He was red and sweating now. Luckily for him, Bloom saved him.

"Sky I think that's enough pestering Adrien. Don't worry Marinette, I'll make sure Adrien has your number if you don't mind."

The black-haired girl just mumbled "it's fine" before staring at the ground again.

I chuckled. "Well," I began brightly, "shall we start heading out, then Adrien?"

* * *

 **And I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me!**

 **And without further ado...the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Ladybug

Bloom and I transformed in my room after the guys had left. I was a little embarrassed for sounding so motherly towards them both, but I was worried. I had to know Adrien was going to be alright. I knew I would see Sky soon, but he would probably take Adrien somewhere safe first. That would explain his willingness to leave so early.

I swung my yoyo and jumped to the nearest building, Bloom flying next to me. All around, there were sounds of people screaming and shouting because of all the havoc.

"Bloom, I think that Madame Bustier has been turned into an akuma," I confided to her, as we tried to find the source of the commotion.

"Why do you think that?"

"Chloe," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "She really got on her nerve today."

Bloom nodded. "Completely understandable," she growled. I figured Bloom hadn't forgiven Chloe quite yet.

Suddenly, my yoyo began beeping. I opened it, to see Chat calling me.

"Hey Chat, where are you?"

"At Champs-Elysees. That's where Master Mind is, anyway."

"Good work. We'll be right there." I cut the line, ready to swing.

"I can teleport us there, if you'd like. We'd get there faster," Bloom suggested.

My eyes widened but I shrugged. I was getting used to magic by now. "Lead the way."

We appeared in the middle of the street, and had to quickly move back as a car swerved in our direction.

"Whew, that was close. And fast," I said, impressed. She smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

She pointed upwards. "Over there!"

I pulled myself up using my trusted yoyo and landed on top of a building. Down below, I could see Chat and Sky using their shields to stop getting hit by shards the akuma was firing.

Master Mind was a big man, with a bushy moustache and horn-rimmed glasses. He was holding a cane, and balls of light, or worse, were being fired from the end of it.

Without waiting, I swung and wrapped my yoyo around the cane.

"Stop!" I shouted as the akuma's attention was directed towards me.

"Ladybug!" he roared. "You shall not defy me! Give me your miraculous and your servitude!"

"Never!" I yelled. With all my might, I flung the cane into the air.

"NO!" he shouted.

I watched the cane fly, and hoped Chat, Sky or Bloom would catch it. Instead, a thick, gloved hand caught it.

Looking up, my worst suspicions were confirmed.

"Madame Bustier!" I exclaimed softly.

She smiled wickedly at me. "That was once my name, child," she murmured, "but now I am Miss Detention! And," she paused, her eyes glinting, "if you dare oppose me, or Master Mind, I will have to put _you_ in detention."

That did not sound good but something clicked.

"Bloom!" I hissed, as she flew over. "I've just realised- Master Mind is Monsieur Damocles!"

"Your head teacher?" she said softly, so the others wouldn't hear.

I nodded. "What do we do?" I said desperately. "I can't hurt them."

Her eyes hardened. "Listen to me, Ladybug," she said, startling me. All this time, I was thinking as Marinette. But I wasn't Marinette right now. I wasn't College François-Dupont's student right now.

She held my shoulders. "You aren't hurting them, you're saving them. You can do this. _We_ can do this."

That's right, we were a team.

I looked down, and hoped Chat would understand.

"Now!" I screamed.

Master Mind and Mistress Detention looked confused at my outcry, but they didn't have time to think about it, as the four of us attacked them all at once. Chat's baton swirled into the air hitting Master Mind, while Bloom's fire burst sent him flying; Sky had somehow found a boomerang, and hit Mistress Detention, and I had punched my yoyo at her.

I back-flipped down and landed next to Chat.

"Divide and conquer is the strategy," I began, as Bloom landed next to me. "Chat and I will go after-"

"Wait a minute," said Sky.

I looked at him impatiently. "There's no time-"

"Let's use this as a learning opportunity," he said brightly, as if there wasn't any danger at all.

"How can you think about learning in this situation?" Chat countered, matching my thoughts exactly.

"There's always time to learn. Now listen," he said, looking at Chat sternly, who was about to interrupt him. "Instead of working in pairs we're used to, we should mix and match. I haven't worked with Ladybug, so I'll partner up with you today," he said, looking at me. "Chat and Bloom can work together, another pairing that hasn't worked together before."

"And why do you think this matters?" I asked Sky, not in annoyance but real curiosity. It was a very interesting proposition.

"We need to know how to work in a team, and that means being comfortable with everyone," he said.

It was very true.

Bloom fluttered her wings, and lifted from the ground. "Great idea. Chat, let's go after Master Mind, you're good at offensive."

Chat looked taken aback. "Um, sure I guess." He turned to look at me. "You'll be alright?"

"Of course, now go, they're getting ready to attack again!" I turned away to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Perfect," said Sky. "That leaves Mistress Detention to us. Which way, Ladybug?"

I scrunched my eyebrows as I peered ahead.

"The east looks clear. Let's go that way."

* * *

Chat Noir

I hadn't meant to get on Sky's nerve, but when he used the akuma as a learning opportunity, I flipped. But he had meant well, though it didn't stop me from being annoyed at his patience.

I wasn't really worried about Ladybug- I knew she could handle herself- but it had felt like good manners to ask, anyway. But why did she push me away like that? It was weird- she'd never done that before. She had turned away, as if embarrassed to show me her face.

I sighed. At least Ladybug could take care of herself. But Marinette? How was she?

She had looked so worried for me, I just wanted to go over and wrap my arms around her. But of course, I couldn't. That would've embarrassed her even more.

"Chat? Which way?"

Bloom's voice broke me of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, um let's go to the opposite direction to Ladybug and Sky."

I still wasn't used to seeing Bloom with wings and her bodice that made her look like a warrior. Well, she was one, but still- it was strange. Yet it fit her fiery personality.

"How about I distract and you lead the way?" Bloom suggested, trying to get me to cooperate. At once I felt bad for leaving her on her own like this- we were a team. I immediately perked up, and got into my inner Chat.

"No offence, but I think I'm a better _catcaller_ than you," I said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed and her hands went onto her hips. "Wanna bet?"

"You _bet_!"

We both started taunting Master Mind, calling him names and basically really annoying him. Just like we planned, he started following us, but also started shooting at us with his cane.

"Okay," I panted, as I ran across the rooftops, "you're a better catcaller than I thought. But can you do this?"

I tumbled into the air, somersaulting and bounced off the ground. Using the momentum, I jumped up and kicked Master Mind squarely in the chest. He flailed to the ground, cursing at me while he did.

"Please," Bloom huffed, "I can do better!"

Joining her hands, she pointed her palms forward and flew into a dive. Before Master Mind could even have the chance to get up again, Bloom hit him with her fireball. He slumped back down, roaring in anger.

"Nice!" I praised, and we high-fived.

"Well, unless Ladybug uses her lucky charm, I don't think we can do much about him," Bloom said, watching Master Mind struggle to sit up.

She thrust one hand out and a magical substance left it. It coiled and wrapped itself around Master Mind, tying him up as it acted like a rope.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," I said as Master Mind squirmed and slumped back down again.

All of a sudden, Bloom let out a sharp gasp, and touched the temples of her head.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked frantically- I had never seen her like this before.

"Sky," she whispered before looking at me, her eyes wide with shock. "Ladybug and Sky need us."

* * *

Ladybug

Sky and I kept attacking Mistress Detention from her sides, so she would have but no choice but defend herself and follow us. I hadn't realised this before, but the only way she was attacking us was through this book she was holding.

 _The akuma must be in there,_ I thought. I would have to destroy it.

"Ladybug! Over there!" Sky shouted to me, as he pointed over to an empty area.

Before I could go, Mistress Detention pointed her lethal book at Sky.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped in front of him.

I thought I would shield him, but instead, being the hero he is, he grabbed my arm and propelled me to the side. The blast hit him and he dissolved into thin air.

"SKY!" I yelled. Where did he go? What would happen if Bloom found out?

"Where did you send him?" I demanded, anger taking over me.

The akuma just smiled at me. "To detention of course," she purred.

Detention? Was that a real place, or was it virtual, like that time with Pixelator?

I looked in despair at the point where Sky disappeared. I had no choice. I had to follow him.

Mistress Detention walked towards me, her heels clacking. "Give me your Miraculous, and I'll spare you," she offered, her hand outstretched.

"Never," I vowed, and leapt out of the way.

I had to get her to hit me, so I would be in the same place as Sky, and all the other civilians that the akuma had captured. And for that, I would have to make her really mad.

I grabbed onto the wall, and leapt off. I was never in one place for longer than a second, and I kept circling her, jumping, rolling and leaping. Whenever I could, I would strike at her with my yoyo and hear her yell in irritation.

 _Come on, come on!_ I thought furiously.

"That's it! I'VE HAD IT!"

This was it. She pointed the book towards me. A page tore open from the book, and hurtled towards me, transforming into a single, bolt of power.

Instead of defending myself, I opened my arms and let the bolt hit me.

* * *

Sky

I cursed. Where was I?

Everything was tinged pink, and it was deserted. I started walking around, but all there was were some pieces of paper lying around and a few upturned tables.

I was kicking myself mentally for not activating my shield. That way, I could've protected myself, and Ladybug. But, as a hero, it was my duty to put her safety before mine.

I just hoped Bloom and Chat were alright. I knew they could handle themselves, so I wasn't too worried but how could I tell them where I was?

"Well, this time, at least be prepared to defend yourself," I muttered to myself, elongating my sword and opening my shield.

In front of me was a door. Since there weren't any other exits, I'd figured that would have to be the way for now.

I was just about to walk forward when a portal opened up above my head.

I jumped back, my knees bending as a defence. I tensed my sword arm…

"Waah!" THUD. On the floor, as a strangled heap, was no one other than Ladybug.

"What are you doing here?" we both said simultaneously.

"Oh right, the akuma," Ladybug answered.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're not meant to be here! Did you get hit on purpose?" I demanded.

She looked sheepishly downwards. "Well, I couldn't just leave you! What would Bloom have said?"

"But the entire point I got hit instead of you was to allow you to use your lucky charm, so you could defeat the akuma in the first place! What good does it do you to be locked in this dimension?"

Ladybug looked angrily at me. "Look, all I know is that we're a team. You saved me; now it's my turn to save you."

"All right. So, what's your plan? Or do you even have one?"

She scowled. "We get out of here. We defeat the akuma. Job done."

"Well, we could have gotten out of here if you'd contacted Bloom and Chat and used your lucky charm!" I said with indignation, before falling to my knees and pinching the bridge of my nose.

This wasn't going to plan. Why did she have to be so valorous and sacrifice herself for me? Now it would be harder for both of us to get out of here.

"Sky?"

Ladybug knelt down and put one hand on my shoulder. "You will get back to Bloom, I promise. We're a team; you said so before. We can do this, but you have to help me."

I nodded, and smiled at her. "I'm sorry for flipping out at you. It was wrong of me to vent my frustration on you." I got up to my feet. "All right, there's a door right in front of us. Should we try and go through?"

She nodded. We walked up to it, but it was locked. "On the count of three," she said, "one, two, three!"

We kicked at the same time and the door swung open. On the other side, were rows of tables, lined one after the other. And the most surprising thing was that the tabled were all full.

"Nino? Chloe? Ivan? What are you guys doing here?" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Ladybug!" they all cheered.

"We're in detention," said the guy with earphones on his shoulders. "Mistress Detention found us in school, and fired something at us, and the next thing we know, we're here!"

"I knew you'd come here to save me!" said the pretentious girl with blonde hair, that had tried to flirt with me earlier.

"Quiet, Chloe," Ladybug said sternly and her face fell.

"Have you tried to get out of here?" Ladybug asked. I figured it would be best to let her talk. The fewer people that knew me, the better.

"Yes," said a big guy, with a punk rock t-shirt. "But every time we try to escape, the walls cave in on us, look!"

He threw his pencil at the pink-tinged wall. Instead of shattering, the pencil rebounded, and we all ducked.

Hmm, clearly this place was some sort of illusion.

"Stay here," Ladybug instructed to the three teenagers, and they nodded and went back to sit with the other people who were locked in. She walked over to me and we turned our backs to them.

"I could use my lucky charm, but I don't know if it would help. The akuma isn't here, so it's not like I can defeat her and reverse the magic," she reasoned. "Also, I wouldn't have time to hide, because my transformation would wear off soon after."

I nodded. "I could try and slash the wall open, but I don't think it would help. Clearly, the wall is magical. Weapons won't do anything to it."

"Can't you contact Bloom, somehow?" she pleaded. "If she knew were we were, she could get us out of here with her magic."

"I don't think this place is real," I said, and her eyes widened. "We're in a different dimension, an illusion of some sort."

"If only I hadn't gotten myself here too," she said to herself crossly, and held her head.

"Wait," I said, and she looked up at me. "Bloom isn't just the fairy of the Dragon Flame, she's also a being of passion."

"What do you mean?"

"It means she can sense emotions. If we think about her enough and strongly, she'll be able to find us." I was confident. She had detected things like this before.

Ladybug turned her hands into fists. "Once she gets us out of here, I can use my lucky charm and we can defeat them both."

"That's right. So, what's our plan when we do get out of here?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "We get out. Mistress Detention will probably be waiting to get us back in here, but we can't let her."

I nodded, following her idea. "How about I distract and you use your lucky charm to figure out what to do?" I suggested.

"Good idea. Once I figure it out, I'll need everyone's help."

"Well, I'll be here."

She smiled at me. "Teamwork. But right now, let's make sure Bloom can find us."

We both closed her eyes and I thought of Bloom as powerfully as I could.

 _Bloom. I need you. We need you._

* * *

Bloom

I couldn't explain it, but I felt something calling at me, as if someone was purposefully trying to get my attention. After listening to it, I realised it was Sky and Ladybug. And they needed me. Us.

"Um, Bloom? Are you sure you're not just tired?" Chat asked, running alongside me as I flew overhead.

"Trust me, I know what I'm feeling." I touched my temples once more, and closed my eyes. In the vision in my head, I felt the calling nearby. "We're close," I said, opening my eyes. "To the left."

I looked behind me to make sure Master Mind was still tied up. He was struggling, but my rope was strong. My magic was carrying him in the air with me, and he did _not_ look like he was enjoying the experience.

"There!" I pointed. With her front facing us, was no one other than Mistress Detention.

"Ah, Chat Noir, I see you brought a friend," she remarked, looking at me.

"And I brought one of yours," I countered, pulling my arm to my side, causing Master Mind to squirm in my magical rope in the air beside me.

"You will pay for this," she snarled, pulling a page out from her book.

"Chat, you have to take her on," I asked him. "I know Ladybug and Sky are close, I just need to figure out how to get them out."

"On it!" he said and leaped down from the roofs. Using his baton as a shield, he blocked her blows while I closed my eyes and concentrated.

They were so close. But where?

Their energy sources were linked to Mistress Detention's. She must have them locked somewhere.

I opened my eyes and saw it.

Of course. The book!

She had trapped them all in her book. If only I could reach it, I could use my fairy dust to purify it and release them, but she was never going to let it go.

I dropped Master Mind on the roof, but not too hard- he was still Principal Damocles under all of that, after all. I wasn't too worried about him-he wouldn't be anywhere anytime soon.

I bent my knees and jumped, flying towards Chat.

Mistress Detention saw me and threw a page at me, but I deflected it. Throwing my hands in the air, I made a shield round me and Chat.

"They're in her book!" I said to Chat, trying not to lose focus over my shield. "Don't destroy it with your Cataclysm, but can you somehow get it off of her?"

"How?" he exclaimed, "She's never going to let it go!"

"I'll take care of her, just get the book somehow!"

Chat left my shield and I dropped it. "Volcanic attack!" I yelled and the spell left my hands.

BOOM. She was flung onto the wall. She glared at me balefully.

Mistress Detention was about to tear a whole load of pages out of the book when she realised it wasn't there.

"What…how?" she screamed shrilly, failing to notice Chat, who had been too quick for her and had grabbed it right from under her nose.

"Cat got your tongue?" he said with a cocky grin. "Or _purrhaps_ , cat got your book?" he said, standing with his feet crossed, waving the book in the air. He flung it to me.

I caught it. There was no time to waste.

"Winx, fairy dust!"

The shimmering powder left my wings and surrounded the book. There was a big flash of pink, and I had to look away.

When I looked back, Ladybug and Sky, along with everyone else who had been freed, were standing in front of me.

Ladybug grinned at me. "Thank you," she winked. Then she glared at Mistress Detention, who was looking at everyone shocked.

"Now, I think it's time we defeated you."

* * *

 **And there it is! What do you think? Comment and review please and if you like this, please follow and favourite! Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aah, sorry I didn't upload faster! I realise I left the last chapter at a really bad cliffhanger so sorry!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Ladybug

I could feel Bloom's magic working even before we were freed.

"Sky, can you feel it?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yes," he said with a grin.

Soon, magic sparks had surrounded all of us.

"Ew, what is this stuff?" Chloe shrieked. But she was the only one. Everyone was looking at the magical dust in wonder.

"Sky, get ready. Bloom and Chat have done their part. Now it's our turn."

Within a matter of seconds, we were teleported back into the real world. I smiled at Bloom and thanked her. I then glared at Mistress Detention who had gotten me in this mess in the first place.

"People of Paris, leave! We'll deal with this!" I shouted. Everyone started to scatter.

"Sky, do what you need to do!"

"Got it!"

"Chat, Bloom, help Sky! And watch your backs!"

I grabbed my yoyo. "Lucky Charm!"

From the sky fell a single match.

 _Really?_ I felt like yelling. _Not even a matchbox, but a single match?_

I scanned my eyes around the battlefield regardless. My eyes fell upon Master Mind, who was getting free of his bindings. Bloom had probably tied him up, but she was too busy concentrating on Mistress Detention, her magic on Master Mind had probably weakened. I saw him reach for his cane.

My eyes fell upon Bloom, Sky and the book Mistress Detention was holding. She kept on tearing pages out and transforming the pages into weapons to attack them.

It then clicked.

"Bloom, look out!" Chat bellowed.

She turned around and gasped as she saw Master Mind firing from his cane. She crossed her arms in front of her, preparing herself for the shock.

I swung my yoyo, and landed in front of her. Spinning my yoyo as fast as I could, I shielded her from the oncoming shots.

"Ladybug!" she said appreciatively.

"Chat, destroy the cane! Sky, go with him!" I ordered. They nodded.

"Bloom, I'm going to need your fire power." I held up the match.

"Just give me the signal," she said, and raised her palms up again to shield us from Mistress Detention.

I flung my yoyo in front of me, and wrapped it around her book. She fought hard to not let go.

"Now!" I told Bloom, as I yanked the book away from her with all my strength. The tiny match was lit with a powerful flame and she put the book on fire.

I dropped the book before it could burn me, but after the flames tickled me I realised it was a magical fire, that would not harm me. However, the book disintegrated.

"NO!" two yells sounded, and I realised that Chat and Sky had succeeded in destroying the cane, which held the akuma.

"Time to de-evilise!" I said, and captured both the infected butterflies that were rising from the book and the cane. "Gotcha!" They weren't going to cause anyone harm anymore.

"Bye-bye petit Papillion," I said, waving at the two cleansed butterflies that flew into the air.

Sky and Bloom nodded to me, hinting that they were going to leave. Chat walked over to Madame Bustier while I went over to a very confused Monsieur Damocles.

"It's okay sir, there's nothing to worry about," I reassured him.

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Um, before you go, I was just wondering- where you feeling upset, or angry for any reason before?"

My head-teacher frowned as he thought about it. "Yes…yes, I was feeling very angry because a lot of the students weren't obeying the school rules today. I even heard someone was being very impolite to Madame Bustier, which shocked me."

I nodded. That would explain him morphing into Master Mind.

My earrings beeped. "Sorry, I've got to go," I said apologetically. I turned and smiled at Chat and raised one fist.

"Bien-"

"Sorry Ladybug, I have to go. I need to see if a friend is alright," Chat said hurriedly. He jumped and left without glancing back, leaving me hanging.

"-joué," I whispered, fighting the tears that were building in my eyes.

As I was swinging back to my house, I couldn't help wonder about my feelings. Why was I wanting something more from Chat? All this time, I was sure I didn't love him, that my heart was with Adrien but I kept on wanting to see his playful grin, his smile, and his arms around me. But now that I was opening up to him, it seemed he had been opening up to someone else.

I had lost my chance. Never realised how important he was to me when I had him. Now, someone else would be loved by him.

Yet Adrien…

I loved him too. I couldn't ignore my feelings to him, either. He was so accepting of me, as Marinette, not just Ladybug. He finally saw me as who I truly was.

I felt sick, down to my stomach. I was playing with two people, at the same time. Not only was I toying with Adrien's feelings, I was hoping something from Chat too. This couldn't go on further.

I decided it then, when I landed on my balcony.

I would have to stop loving Chat Noir.

I didn't realise I had been crying this whole time.

* * *

Bloom

"Marinette!"

I had left with Sky after the battle ended, and decided to wait for Marinette in her room. Sky had told me he was going to wait for Adrien.

I rushed over to her as I saw her walk down the stairs weakly and began crying. "Shh, it's alright, tell me what's wrong," I murmured, holding her.

She sniffed. "All…all this time, I thought that I would only love Adrien," she croaked, barely audible, "I never realised that I would start to fall for Chat Noir too!"

I gazed at her sadly. Poor Marinette. If only she knew…but I couldn't. It wasn't in my power to interfere with their destiny.

"What's your heart telling you?" I asked her softly.

She looked at me, her blue eyes gleaming with tears. "My heart…?"

"Yes. Follow what you feel."

She closed her eyes. "I love both of them. I can't lose either. But I can't cheat them both, too. That means I have to let Chat go."

"You don't have to," I offered. "All this time, you were still Chat's best friend, weren't you? Why can't you keep him as your friend? That way, you still have both the people you love in your lives."

Marinette opened her eyes slowly. "Is that, is that possible?" she quivered.

"Of course! Let Chat Noir be your friend, forever. Don't lose him from your life." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me weakly. "Thanks Bloom."

A sudden whoosh of black caught my eye and I sensed a presence. I stood up suddenly.

"Bloom? What…what's wrong?"

"Um, I think Chat Noir is here to check up on you," I said. "I can't have him seeing me here. I'll come back later, alright?"

I dashed down the stairs, hoping things between them would turn out okay.

 _If only they knew._

* * *

Chat

I landed outside her window but my timing wasn't exactly right. I would've fallen if it weren't for my claws digging into the sides of the walls of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

I had run home, just in time as my transformation was wearing off. Plagg grumbled, but he seemed fine when I handed him a whole plate of camembert. Of course, he was complaining that I worked him too hard, but I had to see Marinette. And the fastest way to do that was by going as Chat.

I clambered up and poked my head outside her bedroom window. I really hoped I wouldn't startle her.

Cautiously, I tapped twice.

Her head spun, and she stood to her foot sharply. But she didn't seem scared. As she came closer to the window, I noticed her eyes were red.

She opened the window. "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?" she asked.

I was surprised at how hoarse she sounded. It was clear she had been crying.

 _Great job, Agreste! You made her cry by making her worry about you!_

"Can I come in? It's a little uncomf _urr_ table just hanging here."

She sighed, and let me in.

"Thanks. So princess," I said, using my old nickname for her, "what's wrong?"

She blushed and sniffed. "Nothing's wrong. I still don't understand why you're here."

"Meowch. Can't a protector come to see his princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Come on! I left as soon as I could to see if you were alright. And this is what I get in return?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why would you want to see if _I'm_ alright? We don't even know each other that well. And how would you know if there's something wrong with me anyway?"

I gulped. It was clumsy on my part. Of course Marinette would be suspicious. I knew her as Adrien, not Chat. And Adrien knew if Marinette was alright- Chat Noir would not.

"I…I came here as a favour from someone! A little birdie told me you were feeling a little down," I covered up smoothly.

"Oh yeah? And who was the bird?"

I raised my hand. "Can't say. Cat's honour."

She rolled her eyes but I could see a small smile forming at the tips of her lips. "Well, thank you for checking up on me Chat. Do tell this _birdie_ of yours that I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Honestly." With that, she looked away.

It was clear the conversation was over. Oh well. Maybe I would have to try again later as Adrien, and see if that would work instead.

"Okay then. Bye princess."

I leapt from her window onto the streets below, feeling stranger than ever.

* * *

Marinette

Bloom's words had helped a little, but I couldn't explain it all to her.

Of course I would stay Chat's friend forever, but how would I deal with the fact that he would fall in love with someone, someday? That sometime, he would get married, have a future with someone that was not me? Would I still be able to be a friend to him, even then?

Seeing him made it harder. His puns, although terrible, were an attempt to make me feel better and I admired the fact he took his time out to care for a civilian. I was rejoicing inside when he came to check up on me, but it didn't make any sense. Chat didn't know me as Marinette, at least, not well. How did he know I was tormenting inside? Who told him, and why? And didn't he have a friend to check up on, as he hastily left me to go see her?

So many questions yet no answers. I felt bad for being harsh with him, but the last thing I needed was Chat Noir himself consoling me over my decision to leave him from my love life. I had decided I would love Adrien. And that meant I couldn't be too friendly with Chat.

After I had calmed down a little, I gave a cookie to Tikki. She said she didn't need one, that I should just rest, but I saw how weary she was. She fell asleep right after finishing it.

I lay on my bed. Bloom had called me soon after Chat had left, and told me she and Sky would visit tomorrow after school again. She had sensed my emotions, and realised I had needed some space.

I realised I needed to spend some more time with my friends. It wasn't right for me to stay holed up in my thoughts, and moping; I had to be out and about, doing things.

I decided I should probably explain what had been going on these past few days to Alya. I didn't want any more secrets to get in the way of our friendship.

Reaching out for my phone, I noticed I had a new message.

It was from Adrien.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore. I sat up straight, and opened the message.

 _Hey Marinette!_

 _I'm alright. Don't worry. Hope you're okay too._

 _I guess I hadn't realised you were feeling a little down today, and I'm sorry for not noticing. But to make it up to you, I was wondering if we could meet up at the Trocadero at 5, today?_

 _If you don't come, I'll understand. I'll be here when you're ready._

 _Adrien_

He was so sweet. But I wonder how he'd realised I wasn't feeling so great- Bloom probably told him. Or maybe, he probably took my worried fret too far.

I smiled. I had wonderful people around me to bring me up when I was down.

I grabbed my jacket and Tikki, and set out for my favourite place in Paris.

* * *

Adrien

It was 5. But she wasn't here yet.

I guess she just needed some time off. I respected that. We had gotten close, really fast, and I didn't want anything to ruin that. I owed so much to Bloom and Sky, for helping me realise the amazing people around me, one person particularly.

I got up and as I turned to leave, I heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned and grinned. There she was, on the top steps, walking towards me.

"Marinette," I breathed. She walked over to me and did something unexpected. She hugged me.

I stood there, shocked, until I breathed her flowery aroma and put my arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for being here for me. For understanding."

We stood there for some time, just the two of us. Marinette pulled away first and smiled shyly.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, although I just wanted to be here with her.

She seemed to read my thoughts. "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

We sat on the steps of the Trocadero, heads touching, watching the sunset, with nothing to interrupt us, nothing to be afraid of.

For the first time in a long while, I felt complete.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay. I haven't abandoned the story! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Marinette

"Look Alya, I know you're mad but you've got to see my point of view too," I tried to explain, as we walked down the stairs and along the corridor.

" _Your_ point of view? Excuse me, but I've been pushed aside for too long, Marinette! Maybe you should look at my point of view instead," Alya declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything! From top to bottom."

"Fine," I said wearily.

I explained to her about the day I met Bloom, and how I bumped into Adrien at the park. Of course, I skipped a few details, like how Bloom was a fairy and the fact that I, Alya's best friend, was Ladybug.

Slowly, Alya's annoyed expression turned to that of curious, as I continued my story.

"…And that's all, really." I finished with a smile.

"That's all? THAT'S ALL?!" she screeched.

"Yeesh, Alya," I exclaimed.

"Girl, that is some major gossip! So you and Adrien have been practically dating all this time and I had no idea? Wow, my observation skills need some polishing," Alya said to herself.

"They sure do, Alya. Adrien and I aren't dating."

"Oh sure," Alya said, rolling her eyes. "Like meeting at the Eiffel Tower and the Trocadero wasn't a date!"

I blushed. "Well, it was nice to just hang out," I said with a quiet smile. I turned to her, nervous. "You're not mad for me not telling you this before?"

"Well," Alya said, pretending to think, "I was a bit. But you're my best friend, Marinette," she said earnestly, "and I could never stay mad at you forever."

"Aww, thanks Alya!" I said, giving her a hug.

"But promise me you'll update me on the 'Adrienette' situation from now on, ok?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Excuse me?"

Alya laughed mischeviously. "It's just my ship name for you both."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're insane, you know that right?" I said to her, as we walked outside but I couldn't help but smile. _Adrienette._ I liked the sound of that.

"Marinette!"

That voice was so familiar to me know, I could hardly forget it.

"Adrien!" I said, as a grin broke out on my face. "What's up?"

He panted, holding his chest a little before smirking at me. "I wanted to see you, of course," he said flirtatiously, doing a very Chat-like bow, "but alas, my fair maiden is required by a certain lady."

Instead of blushing and giggling, I felt strong, confident and sassy Ladybug come out a little.

"My my, did no one tell you that this fair maiden," I said, lifting my hand airily, "is not _yours_?"

A look of surprise crossed his face. He clearly didn't expect me to respond this way. But he just shrugged and smirked again.

"As much as I would like to continue this frolicsome exchange further," he said in a very posh voice, "we are needed." He leant over to me, and whispered into my ear. "Bloom wants to talk to us. She's at your place."

How strange. I nodded, wondering why she needed to talk to us. He smiled back.

"Well Alya, I guess I'll-" I stopped as I looked at her stunned expression.

Oh god. She had witnessed our silly conversation and if she wasn't convinced that Adrien and I were dating before, she was now.

"I'll catch up to you later?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes were shining. "No need," she said, and she sounded as if she was trying to hold back an elated squeal. "I've got all the info I need."

This time she smirked. Winking, she walked off.

"What was that about?" Adrien asked.

"Never mind, fair swain," I said grandly. "Shall we depart?"

He chuckled. "It would be my pleasure, fair maiden," he said, offering me an arm to take. I took it.

We looked at each other. And we couldn't help but laugh at our madness.

"Who knew you were so old-timey, Adrien?" I giggled, as we walked over to the bakery.

He laughed back. "It's quirky, and I like that," he said with a shrug.

"Well I'm quirky," I commented as we came to the front door. I winked at him. "Does that mean you like me?"

"Um…I…uh," Adrien stammered, blushing beetroot red.

"I, I was just joking Adrien!" I said, sweat forming at my brow. Dang, I hadn't meant to sound so flirty! "I know we're just friends, and all…" I trailed off quietly. I looked down.

"Just friends?" he asked. I didn't look at him, but could I detect a little annoyance in his voice? But when he spoke, he was calm.

"Marinette, look at me."

I obstinately shook my head.

His hand reached out and cupped under my chin, gently turning my face to face his. Startled, I couldn't speak. His eyes searched mine, as if to see if I was hurt or not.

"Marinette, I do like you," Adrien said gently. "And I think we're a little more than just friends-"

"There you guys are!"

The door opened abruptly and Adrien and I jumped, both flushing red.

Sky motioned for us to come inside. "You'd better hurry, Bloom needs your help," he said gravely.

I looked at Adrien in shock. "We'd better go in."

* * *

"Marinette! There you are!"

I smiled at Bloom and walked over to the counter. "Hey, what are you doing at the cash machine?" I asked.

"Your parents left me in charge of the bakery," Bloom explained, "but I have no idea what to do!"

"Wait, what? Why would they do that?"

She sighed. "They had to go deliver a package. They saw me and Sky in the neighbourhood and asked if we would mind just looking after the shop for an hour."

"Of course, we couldn't say no," Sky said smoothly, walking over to us, "but," he said rather sheepishly, "we're a bit confuddled."

"I know a bit of baking," Bloom offered, "but your bakery is exquisite, Marinette! I have no idea to make half of these things!" She said in desperation, slumping to the floor.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh all right, I'll help," I said finally, bringing Bloom back to standing.

"You will? Oh thank you!" The redhead gave me a hug.

"Yep! And the blondies are going to help." I looked at the both of the boys. "You two, no time for messing about," I said sternly, as Adrien and Sky had begun a game of rock, paper and scissors. They looked at me dejectedly.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes! Come on, we have work to do! Sky, you're in charge of asking customers what they want, and giving us the orders. Adrien, you're on the cashier, just log down the requests and take the payments. Bloom and I will focus on the baking."

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted, saluting at me simultaneously.

"We'd better get started, I see some customers," I noted, as the door opened.

And just like that, we were off to work. It wasn't easy being in charge, but I had to make sure everything was running properly.

"Wait Sky, Madame wants a chocolate ganache, not a gateaux," I corrected him, as I ran to the pantry for fresh supplies.

"And Adrien, the pink button gets out the cash desk," I pointed out, as I came back with hands full of packets of ingredients. I set them down on the counter and pressed the button. A small 'ding!' sounded and the cash desk came out open, with notes and coins in separate compartments. "See?"

"Of course, thanks Mari!" he thanked me, before attending his customer again.

I blushed at his nickname, but I had work to do.

"So here's the recipe book and I've got the ingredients for making the soufflé." I set down the book on the counter. I pointed at the instructions.

"Follow these, and you can't go wrong," I smiled.

Bloom nodded determinedly. "All right, let's bake!"

Elbows covered in dough and faces covered with flour, we baked goodies one after the other, with me running around the bakery here and there to make sure everything was alright.

"Merci Monsieur! Au revoir mademoiselle!" I called to the leaving customers. They smiled and waved back.

"We're back!"

"Maman, papa, welcome home!" I dashed to greet them.

"Wow, the bakery looks fantastic!" My father said with a broad smile.

"That was all your daughter, sir," Adrien said with a smile.

I protested, keeping my head low to hide the crimson colour that was rushing up to my cheeks.

"It truly was all Marinette," Bloom voiced, walking over to where I was and holding my shoulders. "She's a wonderful leader," she said earnestly.

"That's my girl!" My father said proudly, ruffling my hair. "In fact, you've all worked hard. How about you go to the park with some macaroons? It's a lovely day out!"

"That's a great idea Tom!" my mother said. She went behind the counter and brought out a fresh packet and handed it to me. "Go get some fresh air dears," she added.

"Ok! We'll be back soon!" With that, I started walking.

"Hold on a minute, Marinette." I stopped at my mother's words. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around, a confused expression lacing my face. "Huh? Didn't you say we could all go to the park just now?"

"We meant Bloom and Sky," Tom said.

"The macaroons were for them honey," mother whispered to me. She raised her voice louder, making her expression sterner. "You and Adrien need to get back to school."

Adrien and I turned around to look at each other.

"School?" we said simultaneously, annoyed. Then we realised the implication of the word.

"AAH, SCHOOL!"

"We're gonna be late, bye mom, bye dad, see you guys later!" I said, the latter gestured towards the fairy and the hero, as Adrien and I started running.

"Think you can outrun me?" Adrien asked, panting slightly but with a smug smile on his face.

I smirked back. "I _know_ I can, Agreste," I shot back.

Regardless, we weren't late to class. (And for those who were wondering, I won. Adrien claims he let me but we all know that's not true.)

Sure, our classmates looked at us strangely, wondering why we were breathing so heavily yet smiling so widely at the same time, but then again, who had to know?


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows and reviews! It makes me really happy to see others enjoying the story!**

* * *

Adrien

I was in a dilemma.

When Marinette had told me we were just friends, I felt a pang go through me. Surely they weren't _just_ friends by now?

But I didn't want to lead her on only to break her heart. I wasn't that kind of boy.

Yet day by day my affection for Marinette grew. And every time I fought, I was becoming even more coordinated with Ladybug.

So how the heck was all of this going to work out?

Should I go ahead and ask Marinette out? Or should I just stick to the red lady?

Exasperated I put my head in my hands.

"Enough," I said aloud, "priorities. Keep it together."

"That's probably the most sensible thing you've said all day."

I scowled at my kwami. "Shut up, Plagg."

"Eh, you know it's true."

I lay down on my bed. The last akuma attack was a twin attack. It was as if Hawkmoth knew that we had two extra people helping us now. So how could we become stronger?

"I guess the only think we can do now is just to improve our teamwork," I finally concluded.

Plagg, who could sense my thoughts, nibbled his cheese. "That would be the best way to go. If you guys can work effectively and quickly enough then Hawkmoth won't know what hit him."

"That's probably the longest sentence you've said, _ever._ "

"Oh, shut up."

I chuckled.

"Alright, if Bloom and Sky can test us, there's nothing stopping Ladybug and I from testing them," I said, leaping up from the bed and walking to my desk. "But I don't have magic powers," I said in dismay.

"Are you trying to be thick or are you actually thick?"

"Oh haha, I meant I don't have magic powers like Bloom to concoct such an elaborate obstacle course!" I exclaimed, waving my hands to gesture the course that the fairy had constructed.

"Yes, but you do have an advantage," Plagg hinted.

I folded my arms. "Are you going to tell me or just lead me in circles?"

Plagg sighed. "This is your HOME COURT Adrien! You are familiar," the kwami motioned with its paws, "with this city. _They_ are not."

I could feel my eyes light up. "Genius Plagg! Then what we should do is have a race!"

"A what now?"

"A race! Ladybug and I know the shortcuts around here. If we set up traps maybe here and there, then Sky and Bloom will have to help each other to get to the finish line and beat us! It's perfect!" I hooted.

The cat kwami shrugged. "If you say so." And then he promptly went back to nibbling its cheese.

Dashing, I grabbed a map and sketched out some possible routes. But I knew I couldn't do this alone.

"Plagg transform me!"

* * *

Ladybug

"Wow Chat, I don't know what to say," I finally said.

Chat had called me which I found out when Tikki said I should transform, because she felt something. Immediately, I had dashed to his location.

And when he had proposed this race of his, with a map in tow, I was shocked.

He really _had_ changed.

The Chat before was never this serious about planning. He just went along with my plans or my ideas. Now he was really taking the lead. I finally felt that we were a _team_ not just one person being supported by the other. We were both finally supporting each other.

"It's actually a great idea," I clarified, when his face had held confusion.

His face lit up. "Really? Thank god," he sighed in relief.

I laughed and scratched his head. Then I stopped in my tracks, because Chat had stiffened.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, pulling my hand back. I looked away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

Stupid, stupid. What was I thinking? I liked Adrien, I always have! So do I keep getting more and more attached to Chat every freaking time?!

I told myself no, distance yourself from him. But it kept on feeling like there's was this invisible string connecting us together.

Chat took my hand and put it back on his head. I turned sharply, surprised.

"Hey, you can pat my head anytime," he said with a grin, pretending as if he hadn't stiffened the first time. "I'm like an actual cat, see?" he let out a purr as he moved my hand up and down his head so it was as if I was stroking him.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You little faker," I teased, and withdrew my hand.

I stood up. "Well we better set up those traps you drew on your map," I said pointing. "We'll have to call them soon."

"Alright."

We set off in the same direction, but my mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Sky

I was lounging at the foot of our tent when Bloom came rushing out.

Now our tent was not an ordinary tent. It seemed normal on the outside, but there were multiple rooms inside, and plenty of food and clothes all magically ready whenever needed. I did complain that Bloom got a bigger room than me but she wouldn't swap.

I felt the pit-pat sound of feet and turned around.

"Sky, we have to leave. I got a call from Ladybug just now."

That's weird. "Another akuma?"

"We would have heard if it was one."

True. Groaning, I sat up. I was just getting comfortable as well. "Alright. Give me a minute to change and we'll leave."

True to my word, I was ready. Just under a minute too. I was pretty impressed with myself.

"Alright, let's go!" I whistled and my hover-bike appeared.

I jumped on and held out a hand that Bloom took. She was already in fairy form.

Together, we wove through the tall buildings.

"Where do we land?" I asked loudly, the wind rattling in my ears.

"Just at the foot of that building, there!" she yelled, pointing downwards. I saw a flash of red and black, and I swerved downwards.

I landed gently at the bottom.

Grinning, I leapt off the bike and did a man-hug with Chat. I shook my hand with Ladybug. Beside me, Bloom hugged them both.

"So what brings us here on such short notice?" I asked.

Chat stepped forward.

"I was thinking about how Hawkmoth is getting stronger," he admitted, "and perceptive. He's sending out two akumas now that you guys have appeared."

I nodded, an indication for him to go on.

"So," he continued, "I think we need to train. Last time, you guys tested us," he said, gesturing towards me and Bloom, "but this time, I took the liberty."

I cocked my head to one side. "Hang on, you're going to test us?"

"It's not a test," Ladybug said, holding her hands up in placating manner, "but rather a race. You see," she explained apologetically, "we do know this area better than you. If both of you could get familiar quickly to the city, it would be a huge advantage. Hawkmoth wouldn't know what hit him."

Bloom looked at me, and I could read her answer in your eyes.

"Of course," I said. "We'll do whatever it takes to help you beat that loser."

Chat smirked and Ladybug giggled. Bloom cracked a smile.

"Great!" Chat clapped his hands. "Follow us."

He used his baton to swing himself up and we followed. I left my bike; it would come when I needed it. We eventually reached a white line.

"This is the start line," Ladybug pointed, "and we have to get to the stadium out of town."

Oh yeah. I remembered on our 'observation' trips, it was where Ladybug and Chat Noir battled the Gamer.

"Okay," Bloom nodded, "let's begin."

"Hold on," Chat said and we paused. "I should warn you, we've left traps."

"Traps?" Bloom echoed.

"Yes. Just to, you know, spice things up."

I glanced at her. This was unexpected.

"Well, we weren't going to make it _easy_ were we?" sneered Chat, and he pounded a fist with Ladybug.

Woah. This was going to be challenging, then. I tried not to look too surprised.

I cracked my knuckles. "All right. Bring it on."


	19. Chapter 19

Bloom

"Oh for goodness sake!"

We were trapped in net. And we couldn't get out. But let me rewind just a little bit.

Sky and I started at the start line, as did Ladybug and Chat.

"On your marks," Ladybug began, "get set, GO!"

We all started running, but Ladybug dove to the left, and Chat to the right. From their laughter, I guessed they had found each other again, but we couldn't see them.

I flew upwards but they were nowhere in sight. I dropped back down again.

"Let's just go forwards," I suggested, and Sky whistled for his bike.

We both headed forwards, with me flying and Sky riding his bike. However, the route wasn't straight: we kept being met by corners, bends and dead ends.

"I think we're lost," Sky finally said. We stopped.

We knew that the Parisian duo probably had won by now, but the real test was to see how long Sky and I took to get there.

I scanned ahead. There was a crossroads.

"You take the lead, Sky. I took the lead last time."

"Alright." He looked either way, and finally pointed to the left.

The road was too narrow though, so Sky dropped off his bike. He ran and I followed.

We were just about to turn a corner when Sky stepped forwards, me just behind, and we were flung upwards into the air.

Yelling, I put my hands in front of my head to brace myself. Then I realised I wasn't moving anymore. And also that I felt very squashed.

I opened an eye.

Gasping, I tried to sit. But I was pressed against a net on one side, and against Sky on the other.

We struggled but it was no use.

I was just about to shoot fire at it when Sky grabbed my wrist.

"If you blast it, we could get burned too," he pointed out. I looked at him. "Well, _I_ would get burned."

"Okay, but how do we get out of here?"

"Working on it."

Sky dug into his pockets and brought out a small device. "Heroes assistant, remember?" he smirked.

Oh right. It was this small device that could do useful things to help heroes out. Mostly it would blast things, but hey, it was the best shot we had so I wasn't going to complain. Sky's sword wouldn't be any use here as we'd both get skewered in this tight fit.

"I upgraded it just before we left," he said, fiddling with the controls. "There should be a sharp, pointy thing somewhere-"he was cut off by a small blade that shot out at the side of the device. "Bingo!"

It was tiny, but using it Sky gnawed at the net. It took a few minutes but he cut out a hole big enough for us to get out.

"Let's go that way," I said, pointing forwards, and we both ran.

Finally, the road became big enough so I could actually fly again. My wings had been pressed against each other in that narrow passageway so I couldn't flap them.

Shooting upwards, but not too high, I noticed thin wires held perpendicular to the buildings on a path just in front. I could barely see them, but tilting my head helped as the light from the moon glinted off of the wires.

Without thinking twice I blasted at the wires. They burnt and snapped through.

"All clear!" I yelled and motioned Sky onwards.

I was just about to fly straight when I slammed into something. "AAAH!" I screamed as I tumbled backwards from the air straight to the ground.

"Got you!" Sky said, catching me.

I smiled gratefully. But I felt something strange.

"Hang on, what's going- WAAH!"

We plummeted downwards.

"Oof," Sky groaned when we crashed.

Wow, so many traps in one place. The superheroes must have guessed we would have come this way. Well, we _really_ didn't know the area. Our best bet was to just go straight as much as possible.

Heaving, I lifted myself up and looked above. We had walked straight into a pitfall. Luckily, it wasn't too deep.

"Grab my hand," I instructed to him. He held it firmly.

Mustering as much strength as I could, I bent my knees and aimed upwards. Thankfully, my wings were strong enough to hoist us both up and land us on the path again.

I looked up to see what I had bumped into to make me fall and ultimately result in both of us falling down the hole. On closer inspection, it looked like a sheet of cling-film had been attached from one window to the other.

Ladybug and Chat were _good_. They had guessed I was flying and had planned a trap accordingly. And clingfilm was clear! You could barely see it if you didn't look closely.

"We should tread a little more carefully now, or we'll take even longer," Sky mentioned. I nodded curtly and we jogged, rather than sprint.

Dodging another net and pitfalls on the way there, we could almost see the stadium.

Weaving through the streets we finally came closer to the area.

"All right, let's fly up and land on the green," and I stepped forward to launch myself into the air.

But I couldn't move.

"Huh?" I exclaimed in confusion. Why wasn't I in the air by now?

I looked down and growled. I had stepped into a puddle of sticky, gloopy tar.

"Bloom, wait I'll help you!" Sky rushed forwards.

"No!" I yelled but it was too late.

Sky didn't see the puddle of tar in front of him because of the dark, and as he rushed towards me he stepped right into the middle of it.

"Great," I muttered, as we both struggled.

And then it hit me.

"Heat!" I said excitedly, snapping my fingers. "Heat will make the tar melt and we'll be able to get free!"

I pointed my palms to my feet which were thoroughly stuck in the black, treacle mess and concentrated. A glow of heat emanated.

Sadly, it was slow. But it was our best shot.

Sure enough, the tar started to melt. I pulled free and helped Sky.

"Alright, here we go!"

We jumped up and landed on the green.

* * *

Chat Noir

"You think we made the traps too hard?" I asked.

Ladybug was standing beside me. In the moonlight, her hair was darker with tints of blue coming out here and there. She looked…older, more refined. Her face held a thoughtful expression.

"No," she said finally, "they're both tough. They can handle this."

"But are you sure they'll take the path we think they will?"

She smirked. "You were right that they don't know this area Chat. So they will take the easiest route. They don't know our shortcuts. So, yes, they will take the path we think they will."

I looked at the stopwatch I had set up. "It's been quite a while."

"If its less than 15 minutes, well then that's pretty impressive."

"Well, we may as well sit."

I sat down and stared up into the sky. The night sky was unpolluted enough that stars were visible and constellations decked the galactic ceiling.

Somewhere out there, lay an answer about me and my life, my soulmate and my future. Somewhere in the Universe there was something that would answer my questions and one day, everything would finally make sense.

"Chat," Ladybug said softly, "what are you thinking?"

I sighed and smiled at her. "I was wondering when I'll find out the truth," I confessed. I saw her freeze; it was only a slight movement but I knew her so well I could see it.

"The truth about what? Our identities?"

I tilted my head. "Well, that's one part of it, I guess," I hedged, "but don't you ever think of finding the truth about your own life? About what it means, and what it'll hold? Of why there is mess and when it can get fixed?"

She stared at the ground. It was a long pause until she spoke again.

"My my, Chat," she laughed hollowly, "you _are_ so different now, I wonder if you notice it yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess people around you can make you change, or make it seem like you've changed. Maybe people bring out parts in you that were already there and others have just never noticed it before."

I stopped. Her eyes had started to water.

"My lady," I faltered, alarmingly, "I'm sorry, I went too far-"

She clamped my mouth shut with her hand.

"No Chat," she whispered. "It's me who's gone too far. And I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 **Getting a bit emotional at the end!**

 **Thank you for reading, and for the follows and favourites! I really, really appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Ladybug

I could feel the tears glisten on my eyelashes.

I _had_ gone too far. Too far with these deceptions, too far with these lies, too far with him.

I had gone too far with the deceptions of being Ladybug. I pretended to be this strong, powerful girl. But inside, I was just afraid, and scared just like the first time I had become this superheroine.

I had gone too far with lies. I had lied to myself, that I had never loved Chat Noir and that I never cared for him in that way. I had lied to myself again and again.

And I had gone too far with him. I went too far with Chat Noir, when Adrien had just come into my life in this way. I had gone too far in this life with Chat Noir without recognising the different aspects of his character.

I had gone too far, overstepped my boundaries as a team member and fallen in love with my team mate.

And it was wrong.

"My lady, please don't cry," Chat said, holding an arm comfortingly around my shoulders. "It's true that there's a part of me I don't show to you but-"

"That's the thing Chat," I said, my voice shaking, "that's a part of you that I haven't noticed. It was always there- I just didn't care to notice it."

"And," I continued, "there's a part of me that _you_ haven't seen, either. And the thing is, that part of me is a clumsy, silly, cowardly girl who's too afraid of her own feelings let alone tell someone else."

I turned away from him, wiping my eyes with my gloved hand.

"Hey," he said gently. "Look at me, Ladybug."

I jolted. He hadn't called me Ladybug in ages. So I looked at him.

For once, I didn't see the mask. I saw the boy who was always there to protect me if I needed it, the boy who would support me and the boy who made me laugh and groan at his terrible jokes.

But most of all, I saw my friend. And I loved him. It didn't matter whether I loved him romantically or simply as a friend. It just mattered that he was here, and I loved him, for him.

He saw what I was thinking in my eyes.

"That's exactly it, Ladybug," he said, eyes dancing happily. "I don't see the mask, the outside. I see _you_. You are brave, even if you don't see it. You are clumsy yet graceful. You are silly, yet serious. You are all of those things, even if they don't come out all at once. You are _you_. And most of all, you're my best friend."

He hugged me and I let him. I let out a happy sob. I finally had accepted my feelings. This was the first step. Soon, I would be ready to trust him completely, even with my secret. But not today. I wasn't ready just yet.

I hugged him back, happy to be with my partner, my friend here at this moment.

Someone coughed.

"Are we intruding?"


	21. Chapter 21

**The start of this chapter links with the last part of the previous chapter so here it is!**

* * *

Ladybug

I jumped, as did Chat.

"Sky!" Bloom scolded him, arms crossed. I noticed her feet and Sky's were black.

I grinned at Chat. Looks like our traps had worked.

"And in under fifteen minutes!" Chat announced, jumping up and showing them the stopwatch on his baton. "Very impressive," he added.

Sky snorted. "Not really. I think we fell for like, all of your traps that you set. Tar, really?" he said indignantly, gesturing to his ruined boots.

"Sorry, that was milady's idea," Chat said, and I smiled sheepishly.

"The cling-film one was pretty good too," Bloom said grudgingly, but she winked to show me that she'd forgiven me.

"So now I think you're much better acquainted with this city, don't you think?" I asked, walking up to them. "I mean, we certainly forced you to take the shortcuts we normally use by strategically placing traps there."

They both nodded. "We also learned that we really need to think before we step," Bloom said with a chuckle. Sky laughed too.

"Alright," Sky said. "That's enough for one day."

I agreed. "I guess we just wait to show Hawkmoth who's boss," I said, my jaw hardening.

* * *

Marinette

It was the Friday again. A week had gone by so fast. I realised with a jolt that Bloom and Sky would be leaving on Sunday.

My heart ached. I had gotten so used to them. They were like family, even though we had spent such short time with each other. I was going to miss them badly.

"Hey think positive!" Tikki encouraged, as she flew over to my bed where I lay. "Make the most of today, tomorrow and the next! And you will keep in contact, so it's not good bye forever," she reminded.

I gave her a smile. "That's right, Tikki, but it will be such a change."

"Change is sometimes good," she said. "And I think you've changed a lot already."

I frowned. I _had_ changed. A lot.

"Agh, enough thinking, I'm going to go crazy," I said, leaping up from the bed. I stretched my arms. "So, what should I do with our crew today?" I mused, a hand on my chin.

"How about a picnic?" Tikki suggested.

I snapped my fingers. "That's a great idea! I'll get started on the preparations!"

I texted the lot, and ran down the stairs, excited at the prospect of seeing my family again.

* * *

Adrien

"A picnic! Sweet!" I pumped one fist into the air. "And I've got the day off today, too! I'm so glad school has this extended weekend, Plagg!"

"I can tell," he mumbled.

"I should help Mari," I said, fumbling around my pockets to find my phone so I could text her and ask if she needed any help.

"Mari?" Plagg snorted teasingly.

I poked my tongue out at him.

 _Do you need help?_ I wrote.

Ding! Came the reply, like lightning. _Nope! I'm done!_

Damn that girl worked fast. I sighed. She wouldn't have asked for help in the first place anyway. She was stubborn, I had found out.

"You better enjoy yourselves as much as you can," Plagg said, "because Sky and Bloom will be leaving soon."

"Oh my goodness, I had forgotten." Woah. That would be so strange. Those two were fun to be around, and I hadn't realised how close we had become. "I don't what to make of that."

Plagg settled on my pillow. "I'm sure you guys can stay in touch," he said carelessly. "Though I will miss the extra cheese Sky gave me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will."

"You'd better compensate for it."

"We'll see."

I paced in my room. There was no point dwelling on it. I would just have to enjoy the moment with them and remember all that they had taught me and what we had learnt together. And if another akuma came, well, we were more ready than ever.

"Come on Plagg, we have a picnic to attend," I said, and my kwami flew inside my coat pocket as I walked out the door.

* * *

Bloom

I sighed.

Marinette and Adrien were teasing each other, something about clothes and fashion magazines. I didn't really understand it, but I was really happy to see them as solid friends now. Sky was holding my hand, as we sat on the picnic rug.

It seemed just like yesterday when Sky and I had flew here to Paris, and were watching these heroes. Now it was almost time to leave. Of course, I missed the Winx like crazy. But still…I was going to miss these two terribly.

Sky knew what I was thinking. He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Hey you guys, I brought cupcakes!" Marinette said cheerfully, brandishing out a whole completed set, with buttercream and decorative edible beads.

"Oh yummy," Adrien said, and made a grab for one.

"Nuh-uh, Adrien." Marinette swung the cupcakes out of reach. A playful scuffle ensued.

"Hey, hey, you'll drop the cupcakes and then no-one will get any!" Sky cried, as the cupcakes toppled dangerously.

"Ah, whoops," Marinette giggled and set them down on the picnic mat. We all took one.

I took a bite. Mm, I loved buttercream!

"Marinette, I need your recipe. These are heavenly," I announced, taking another bite.

A yell came out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden, more yells followed and crowds in the park started running frantically.

"Akuma," we all chorused.

"Well I'm sorry for this wonderful picnic to be cut so soon," Sky said, "but we'd better get out of here. After this mess…let's meet up here again."

The blond and the bluenette nodded fiercely. I saw Adrien clasp Marinette's hand reassuringly. She smiled back, as if to say _don't worry about me, I'll be fine._ They then raced off in opposite directions.

Grabbing Sky's hand, I ran off, trying to weave between the panicked people. I finally found a quiet spot.

"Transform! Winx Bloomix!"


End file.
